Healers
by Miho Haruka
Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya./Badsummary/
1. Chapter 1

_Bulan purnama bersinar terang, udara dingin serasa menembus hingga ke tulang. Suasana hutan Yasushi sangat sunyi dan tenang, sampai suara derap kaki terburu-buru milik beberapa orang merusak ketenangan hutan dan membuat beberapa makhluk hutan terbangun karena kaget._

"_Percepat larimu, Nanami!" bisik seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue sambil sedikit menarik paksa tangan seorang gadis yang berada di belakangnya._

"Gomen_, _Nii-san_" lirih gadis yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan pemuda didepannya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti berlari dan membuat pemuda didepannya juga ikut berhenti._

_Pemuda itu berbalik kebelakang. Menatap manik biru muda yang senada dengan manik matanya. Sejenak pemuda itu memperhatikan penampilan adiknya yang acak-acakan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Mulai dari sepatu butsnya yang kotor dipenuhi lumpur, gaun one piece selututnya yang berwarna ungu muda yang sudah sobek dibagian bawah dan lengannya, rambut biru panjang sepunggungnya yang sedikit kusut dan lepek karena keringat, deru nafas adiknya yang berat dan tak beraturan, serta wajah pucat sang adik yang jadi semakin pucat karena terpaksa berlari terus selama beberapa jam tanpa henti. _

"_Aku sudah tidak kuat._ Gomen_,_ Nii-san_" lirih gadis itu lagi._

_Pemuda didepannya mengelus pelan surainya. "Sedikit lagi Nanami, kita sudah hampir sampai. Ayo!" ajak pemuda itu sambil membalik badannya dan mulai menarik tangan gadis yang dipanggil Nanami itu._

_Nanami tetap diam ditempatnya, tidak bergeming. "Tidak,_ Nii-san_. Aku tau batas tubuhku dengan baik. Sebaiknya _Nii-san_ pergi. Sebelum orang-orang itu menangkap kita. Aku akan tetap disini,_ Nii-san_ pergilah ke tempat yang dikatakan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Aku akan baik-baik saja" Nanami menatap manik kakakknya, yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya._

"_Tapi Nanami, aku sudah–"_

"_Cepatlah, _Nii-san_! Jangan buat hasil jerih payah _Tou-san_ dan_ Kaa-san_ jadi sia-sia!" potong Nanami sambil menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Pemuda itu masih ragu, apa dia harus mengikuti keinginan adiknya atau tetap dengan keinginananya untuk membawa serta sang adik ke tempat tujuan mereka. "Cepatlah, _Nii-san_!" Nanami sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya masih terjebak dalam kebingungannya sendiri._

_Pemuda itu menatap adiknya, meminta pengertian agar adiknya juga mengerti tentang keinginan sang kakak. Nanami menatap tajam kakaknya. "Tidak,_ Nii-san_._ Nii-san_ harus kesana. Sendirian. Jangan perdulikan aku, aku hanya akan menghambat larimu. Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa menyusul _Nii-san_" Nanami kembali meyakinkan kakaknya._

_Pemuda itu pasrah, susah juga kalo dua orang yang keras kepala saling mempertahankan pendapat seperti ini. Dia mengalah. Mengikuti keinginan sang adik demi menyenangkan adiknya itu. "Baiklah. Tapi kamu harus menyusul _Nii-san_. Secepatnya! Ingat, kamu harus menyusul _Nii-san_!" kata pemuda itu sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Nanami membalas kakanya dengan tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap._

"_Jaga dirimu" pesan pemuda itu sambil memeluk Nanami. Nanami juga balas memeluk kakaknya, mengunci kehangatan yang mungkin tak akan dia dapatkan lagi nanti._

"Nii-san_" panggil Nanami sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik kakaknya, menghirup aroma vanilla yang sangat dikenalnya. "Aku sayang _Nii-san_" lanjutnya, lalu wajahnya menatap wajah kakaknya yang biasanya selalu datar itu, tapi kini tersirat kecemasan yang sangat besar di kedua manik biru mudanya. "Makanya, coba buka mulutmu, _Nii-san_" _

_Pemuda itu memandang heran kearah adiknya. Tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan adiknya. Saat dia membuka mulutnya, dia merasakan tangan adiknya memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya dan menutup mulutnya. "Telanlah, _Nii-san_" pemuda itu menelan entah apa yang dimasukkan adiknya kedalam mulutnya. Sesuatu itu terasa pahit, setelah itu terasa sedikit manis. Mata pemuda itu lalu terbelalak saat pikirannya memprediksikan apa yang baru saja ditelannya._

"_Nanami!" kata pemuda itu tajam._

_Nanami melepas pelukannya dari sang kakak dan menjauhkan dirinya. "_Nii-san_ kira aku tak tau? Jangan pernah kira bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" kata Nanami sambil membelakangi kakaknya. "Sekarang pergilah, _Nii-san_. Mereka sudah semakin dekat"_

_Pemuda itu sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Gendang telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki yang sudah semakin dekat kearah mereka. Pemuda itu berbalik lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Sebelum dirinya terhalang pohon besar didepannya, dia menoleh kearah sang adik. Matanya seketika kembali terbelalak._

_Sekarang adiknya sedang menatap kepergiannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat disukai oleh pemuda itu. Senyum yang hangat bagai matahari. Senyum bak seorang malaikat. Tetapi dipelupuk mata adiknya, terlihat genangan air yang berkilau karena terpaan sinar rembulan. Matanya semakin terbelalak lagi saat bibir adiknya menggumamkan sesuatu._

"Sayonara, Nii-san_"_

* * *

**HEALERS**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya, dan tak sedikit yang berhasil membasahi baju tidurnya. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil mengatur nafas yang sempat terasa berat beberapa saat yang lalu. Pandangannya menatap sekeliling ruangan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dia lalu menatap jendela yang terletak di samping kanan tempat tidurnya dan tertutupi gorden putih. Seberkas cahaya matahari berhasil menembus sela-sela kain gorden itu.

Pemuda itu lalu menyibakkan selimutnya, mengabaikan bedhair-nya yang sudah seperti sarang burung diatas kepalanya. Dia kembali terdiam di tepi tempat tidur sambil kakinya sedikit menyentuh lantai. Sepertinya dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang masih melayang di alam mimpi.

Suara ketukan pintu yang tiba-tiba membuat kesadaran pemuda itu sepenuhnya kembali. Dia lalu menatap pintu kamarnnya yang terbuat dari batang pohon jati yang berukiran simple di depannya.

"Oey, Tetsu! Cepat bangun!" sahut seseorang dari balik pintu sambil sesekali menguap malas. "Satsuki mencarimu!" sahutnya lagi.

Pemuda itu sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tumben teman perempuannya yang bersurai pink itu mencarinya pagi-pagi begini. "_Ha'i_" sahut pemuda itu singkat. Dia lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang terletak beberapa meter didepan tempat tidurnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi. Bedhair-nya juga sudah dia atasi. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap heran pemuda bersurai biru tua didepan kamarnya. "Kenapa Momoi-_san_ mencariku, Aomine-_kun_?" tanya pemuda itu kepada pemuda berkulit tan didepannya, Aomine Daiki.

"Entahlah. Dia hanya memberitahuku untuk memanggilmu segera ke rumahnya pagi ini" jawab Aomine cuek. Dia lalu balik menatap pemuda berkulit pucat yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kau sudah siap, Tetsu?"

Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia lalu mengikuti Aomine menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Saat keluar rumah, Kuroko disuguhkan pemandangan yang selalu dilihatnya dari dalam rumah. Interaksi beberapa warga desa, suara sekelompok anak kecil yang bermain sambil tertawa, dan masih banyak lagi. Kuroko berjalan dibelakang Aomine membelah keramaian itu. Sayangnya, karena hawa keberadaanya yang tipis, Kuroko tidak disadari oleh para warga sampai seorang anak kecil tidak sengaja menabaraknya dan mengotori jubah biru mudanya dengan lumpur yang melekat ditangan anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu menatap Kuroko takut. Dia tau siapa orang yang ditabraknya, dia semakin takut saat melihat noda coklat dibagian lutut jubah orang didepannya. "_G-Gomennasai_" lirih anak kecil itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Suasana tiba-tiba hening dan seluruh warga dilokasi itu menatap kaget kearah Kuroko yang tadinya tidak disadari oleh mereka kehadirannya.

Aomine yang merasa ada kejanggalan berbalik kebelakang. Dia lalu melihat langkah Kuroko terhenti karena anak kecil didepannya. "Oey–"

Teguran Aomine terpotong karena Kuroko langsung menengadahkan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti, Aomine hanya mendecak tertahan. Kuroko masih tetap menatap anak bersurai coklat didepannya. Dia lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu. "Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kuroko lembut.

Anak yang tadinya hampir menangis itu menatap Kuroko masih dengan takut-takut. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus surai coklat milik anak itu.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang ibu paruh baya berlari pelan menuju Kuroko dan anak kecil itu. "Maafkan anak saya, Kuroko-_sama_," kata ibu itu sambil menunduk penuh penyesalan. Kuroko kembali berdiri.

"Bukan masalah besar, Furihata-_san_. Saya justru senang melihat anak-anak bermain dengan bebas seperti ini" Kuroko lalu menatap kembali anak kecil yang sudah berada dalam gendongan ibunya. "Kouki-_kun_, lain kali hati-hati, ya" Kuroko kembali mengelus surai coklat milik Kouki.

Setelah itu, ibu dan anak bermarga Furihata itu pamit pulang kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menatap kepergian mereka sambil tersenyum samar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Seperti biasa, sikapmu selalu seperti itu pada anak-anak, Tetsu" kata Aomine sambil mengelus surai baby blue Kuroko. Kuroko menatap datar kearah Aomine.

"Bisa hentikan itu, Aomine-_kun_? Kita sedang berada di depan umum dan kau bisa mengacaukan rambutku" tegur Kuroko agak kesal meski tetap saja wajahnya datar. Apa Aomine tidak tau sebera keras usaha Kuroko untuk merapikan bedhair-nya tadi pagi.

"Baiklah" Aomine menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Kuroko. "Ayo kita jalan" lanjutnya.

Rasanya Aomine ingin sekali melenyapkan sekelompok orang yang tengah berjalan kearah desanya beberapa meter didepannya itu. Pasalnya, karena kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang itu, dia terpaksa meninggalkan tumpukan makanannya diatas meja makan dirumah Momoi.

**Flashback**

Kuroko hanya bisa berekspresi datar didepan meja makan dirumah milik salah satu temannya itu. Meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang dan dikelilingi beberapa kursi itu sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam hidangan yang terlihat sangat enak. Belum lagi sang pemilik yang sepertinya masih asyik menyiapkan beberapa hidangan lagi di dapur. Kuroko hanya menatap malas, berbeda dengan reaksi Aomine yang sepertinya ingin segera melahap habis semua hidangan itu.

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat kearah mereka yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk ruang makan. "Ara, Tetsu-_kun_ dan Dai-_chan_ sudah datang. Silahkan duduk" sambut Momoi Satsuki, si pemilik rumah, sambil meletakan beberapa hidangan terakhir diatas meja.

Aomine dan Kuroko lalu duduk dikursi yang bersebelahan dan Momoi mengambil kursi didepan mereka berdua. "_Ano_, Momoi-_san_. Ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Kuroko masih tidak terima.

Momoi cengengesan. "_Gomen_, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku meminta Dai-_chan_ untuk menjemputmu kesini karena aku ingin memperkenalkan menu baru buatanku kepala kalian" jawab Momoi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Keluarga Momoi adalah keluarga yang ditunjuk sebagai keluarga pengelola bahan makanan didesa ini. Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine Daiki adalah Kepala Desa ini setelah Ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Selain itu, teman Kuroko yang bersurai merah dan memiliki badan yang hampir sama besarnya dengan Aomine adalah Kepala Keamanan di desa ini. Bisa dibilang, teman –teman Kuroko adalah orang-orang penting didesa ini.

Kuroko masih menatap datar kearah Momoi. "Kalo ingin mencicipi resep baru, Aomine-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_ saja cukup kan, Momoi-_san_?" Kuroko sepertinya mulai _bad mood_. Dia seperti mencium niat tersembunyi milik Momoi.

Momoi terdiam sejenak, menatap kearah Aomine untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi si Kepala Desa sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu malah tidak memperhatikan percakapan mereka dan memilih menatap hidangan-hidangan diatas meja. Momoi menghela nafas. "Aku juga khawatir sama Tetsu-_kun_. Belakangan ini sepertinya Tetsu-_kun_ kurang sehat. Badanmu sepertinya makin hari makin bertambah kurus"

Kuroko akhirnya mengerti. Dia juga memang merasa agak lelah dan kurang makan beberapa hari ini. Ini semua berkat mimpi itu. Mimpi yang seolah-olah melarangnya melupakan kejadian malam itu. Mimpi yang selalu membuat dirinya terbangun dengan muka pucat dan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Membawa rasa takut kedalam dirinya.

Saat Kuroko hampir kembali larut dalam kepingan-kepingan mimpinya, Momoi segera menepuk tangannya pelan. Membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko dan menarik perhatian Aomine. "_Saa_, sekarang waktunya kita makan, sekalian sarapan pagi. Tetsu-_kun_, kali ini kumohon dengan sangat agar kau makan dengan porsi yang agak banyak, ya" Momoi lalu menyodorkan piring kearah Kuroko dan Aomine.

Kuroko memandang beberapa hidangan sambil menerima piring dari Momoi. Dia bingung mau makan yang mana. Sementara Aomine lancar mencomot satu persatu hidangn didepannya. Pilihan Kuroko akhirnya jatuh pada sepotong roti dan sup buatan Momoi. Dia lalu makan dengan tenang. Berbeda sekali dengan orang yang disebelahnya yang makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Aomine-_kun_, tak perlu makan seperti dikejar hantu begitu. Kalau kau tersedak, aku tak akan bantu" tegur Kuroko sambil melirik Aomine.

Gerakan tangan Aomine berhenti, digantikan gerakan mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah. Aomine menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi karena mulutnya dipenuhi oleh makanan, Kuroko jadi tak bisa menangkap jelas maksud Aomine.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Dai-_chan_" kali ini Momoi yang bersuara.

"Tenang saja, Tetsu. Aku tak akan tersedak" setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Aomine kembali bergerak cepat bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang terus saja mengunyah.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Momoi dibanting keras oleh seseorang. Membuat ketiga orang yang berada diruang makan kaget dan segera menoleh kearah asal suara. Momoi dan Kuroko mendapati Kagami sedang bersandar di pintu sambil masih memegang kenop pintu dengan nafas memburu, sedangkan Aomine masih sibuk mencari air karena tersedak saat Kagami membuka pintu tadi.

Nafas Kagami tak beraturan dan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Kuroko yang khawatir segera menghampiri Kagami dan meninggalkan makanannya diikuti Momoi.

"Ada Apa, Kagami-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Itu…. Ada… sekelompok… orang…" lapor Kagami sambil sesekali menarik nafas.

"Minum dulu, Kagami-_kun_" saran Momoi sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Setelah meneguk habis cairan putih bening itu, Kagami langsung berdiri tegak dengan nafas yang lebih stabil. "Mana Aomine?" tanya Kagami sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dia sedang di ruang makan" jawab Kuroko. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku harus secepatnya melaporkan ini pada Aomine"

"Kenapa mencariku, Kagami?" tanya Aomine sambil berjalan menghampiri ketiga temannya. Momoi, Kuroko, dan Kagami yang langsung menatap kearah Aomine seketika terbelalak. Lalu Momoi dan Kagami langsung menutup mulut mereka sambil memegang perut mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang menahan tawa yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Aomine menatap kedua temannya bingung.

"Mereka kenapa, Tetsu?"

Kuroko menatap Aomine datar. "Aomine-_kun_, beberapa potongan wortel masih tertinggal di pipimu" suara yang dikeluarkan Kuroko datar seperti hal itu adalah hal biasa, membuat kedua orang disebelahnya tak bisa menahan tawa lagi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

Aomine seketika blushing dan dengan cepat membersihkan kedua pipinya. Setelah merasa bersih, Aomine berdehem sebentar lalu menatap Kagami tajam. "Apa yang ingin kau laporkan Kagami?"

Kagami berusah berdiri tegak sambil menahan tawanya. Setitik air mata terlihat disudut matanya. Kagami berdehem sedikit, berusaha untuk kembali serius. "Baru saja kami mendeteksi sekelompok orang tak dikenal berjalan menuju ke desa ini. Selain itu, sepertinya itu bukan sekelompok pedagang atau pengelana. Mereka menunggangi kuda dan beberapa diantaranya membawa senjata" Laporan Kagami membuat ketiga orang didepannya terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_Kenapa orang-orang itu menuju ke desa ini?_ pikir Kuroko. Dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Aomine terlihat tenang, tapi kedua manik biru tuanya tak menyembunyikan kebingungan yang dirasakan si pemilik. "Baiklah, kita akan menyambut mereka. Persiapkan beberapa prajurit lalu beritahu warga untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan jangan kaluar sebelum diperintahkan" perintah Aomine, Kagami mengangguk. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah Momoi.

"Dai-_chan_…" lirih Momoi, Aomine berbalik dan menatap Momoi yang sepertinya kembali mengingat kenangan pahitnya ketika masih kecil dulu. Dia lalu menatap Kuroko yang tetap setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Satsuki, kau tetaplah disini bersama Tetsu. Dan ingat, jangan keluar sebelum diperintahkan!" Momoi mengangguk.

**Flasback End**

Dan disinilah Aomine sekarang, berdiri didepan pintu masuk desa sambil memperhatikan rombongan yang sudah mulai terlihat diujung jalan sana. Disebelahnya berdiri Kagami yang siap siaga dengan senjata panahnya.

Hening beberapa saat sampai kelompok berkuda itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan Aomine. Seseorang dengan cepat turun dari kudanya. Aomine dan Kagami tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena tertutup helm armornya.

"Wah! Disini benar-benar ada desa-_ssu_! Ternyata dugaan Akashi_cchi_ benar!" pekik orang itu sambil berjalan santai kearah Aomine dan Kagami yang justru memasang pose siaga.

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Aomine mengabaikan orang yng berjalan kearahnya dan justru menatap orang yang masih menunggangi kuda dan berada dibarisan paling depan kelompok itu. Aomine berpikir orang itu adalah pemimpin mereka.

Orang yang ditatap Aomine turun dari kudanya diikuti seorang lagi yang tepat berada dibelakanganya. Kedua orang itu berjalan mendekati Aomine dan berdiri tepat didepannya, disamping orang yang pertama turun tadi. Ketiga orang didepan Aomine memakai armor yang berbeda dari sekelompok orang dibelakang mereka. Yang paling ujung, orang yang pertama turun memakai armor yang memiliki ukiran berwarna kuring dibagian dada sampai perut, yang ditengah berwarna merah yang letaknya juga sama dengan yang berwarna kuning tadi, begitu pula yang disebelahnya lagi, hanya saja ukirannya berwarna hijau.

Orang yang berada ditengah membuka helmnya menampilkan surai merah menyala yang hampir mirip dengan milik Kagami. Orang disebelah kanan juga mengikuti, dan menampilkan surai berwarna kuning emasnya, sedangkan yang disebelah kiri memiliki surai berwarna hijau lumut.

"Kami pasukan kerajaan dari Ibukota. Kami kesini sedang mencari seseorang" jawab pemuda bersurai merah yang berdiri didepan Aomine. Mata berbeda warna miliknya mengeluarkan aura intimidasi.

Aomine dan Kagami sempat menelan ludah sejenak. Mereka lalu kembali berdiri tegap dan menatap balik si surai merah menyala itu. "Orang yang kalian cari tidak ada di desa ini. Semua orang didesa ini adalah orang-orang buangan dari ibukota. Jadi lebih baik kalian pergi mencari ke desa lain" perintah Aomine.

Pemuda bersurai merah didepannya tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar. "Hoo, kau berani memerintahku" kata-katanya barusan bukan pertanyaan melain pernytaan yang penuh dengan hawa intimidasi yang sangat kuat.

Aomine dan Kagami hanya bisa bergidik ngeri sambil menatap si surai merah yang masih setia dengan seringainya. Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut maju selangkah, membuat perhatian keempat pemuda didepannya teralih kepadanya.

"Maaf menginterupsi _nanodayo_. Tapi kami sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan lagi karena langit sudah mulai gelap. Dan kami belum mendirikan tenda untuk berlindung _nanodayo_. Jadi jika kalian berkenan, kami ingin mendirikan tenda disekitar sini _nanodayo_?" izin pemuda itu sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. "Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin tetap disini _nanodayo_" lanjutnya kemudian.

Aomine dan Kagami menatap pemuda aneh itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ketiga pemuda yang berdiri didepan mereka ini semuanya aneh. Yang bersurai kuning dari tadi entah kenapa terus mencoba mengintip kedalam desa sambil nyengir, yang bersurai merah masih terus saja mengeluarkan hawa yang bikin bulu kuduk merinding, sedangkan yang surai hijau terus saja mengelus pot kecil berwarna merah ditangannya (_lucky item_ mungkin).

"Boleh saja" jawab Aomine setelah berpikir sejenak. Jawaban itu berhadiah tatapan tidak setuju dari Kagami yang hanya diabaikan oleh Aomine. "Tapi sebelum itu, perkenalkan dulu diri kalian"

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, dia Kise Ryota, lalu Midorima Shintaro" jawab si surai merah sambil menujuk surai kuning dan hijau berurutan.

"Baiklah, Akashi-_san_. Aku Aomine Daiki dan dia, Kagami Taiga" balas Aomine lalu menunjuk Kagami yang berdiri disampingnya.

Awan hitam terlihat semakin bergerak menuju Hutan Yasushi tempat Desa Yasushi yang dikepalai oleh Aomine. Aomine ingin segera mneyelesaikan urusannya dan kembali ke rumah Momoi untuk melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kalian boleh mendirikan tenda disini, dengan syarat jangan pernah menyentuh wilayah desa!" sesudah mengatakan itu, Aomine hendak berbalik tetapi si surai hijau lumut, Midorima Shintaro, menginterupsinya dengan berdehem agak keras. "Ada apa Midorima-_san_?" tanya Aomine setelah berbalik dan menatap heran Midorima.

"Sepertinya kami tidak bisa menerima syarat itu _nanodayo_. Persedian makanan kami habis dan kami berencana membelinya di desa ini _nanodayo_" Kagami merasa ada maksud tertentu dari perkataan Midormia tadi. Dia lalu menarik paksa Kepala Desanya menjauhi ketiga pemuda berarmor itu.

"Aku rasa kita jangan terlalu percaya dengan mereka! Mereka mencurigakan!" Kagami masih menatap sinis kearah ketiga pemuda yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Tapi kau dengar sendiri kan? Mereka kehabisan bahan makanan"

"Tapi–"

"Sudahlah, Kagami. Mereka hanya ingin mendirikan tenda dan membeli bahan makanan didesa kita. Bukannya itu menguntungkan kita. Lagi pula aku ingin urusan ini cepat-cepat selesai. Aku masih lapar dan ingin kembali ke rumah Satsuki" Aomine terlihat sudah tidak sabar. Dia kembali mengingat hidangan dimeja makan rumah Momoi. "Tenang saja, kalo mereka berulah, kita yang mengatasinya" Aomine terus meyakinkan Kagami, hingga Kagami akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

Mereka lalu kembali menemui ketiga pemuda tadi. "Baiklah, kalian diperbolehkan masuk desa. Tetapi hanya kalian bertiga saja. Dan kalian hanya boleh membeli keperluan kalian lalu keluar dari desa secepatnya"

"Asiiikk-_ssu_!" sorak Kise sambil berlari memasuki desa. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah memasuki desa, dia merasa armornya ditarik seseorang.

"Ingat! Kalian hanya boleh berbelanja keperluan kalian. Setelah itu langsung keluar desa!" kata Kagami sambil menatap tajam Kise yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Kise hanya diam, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kagami berani yakin kalo Kise menyeringai sambil melihat kearah desa. Dia kembali bergidik ngeri meski tak semengerikan seringai Akashi tadi. Firasatnya kembali mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Kise lalu melepaskan pegangan Kagami, seringainya sudah digantikan dengan ekspresi riang biasanya. "Kagami_cchi_ _hidoi-ssu_!" pekik Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ap–? Kagami_cchi_?" Kagami hendak protes tetapi Kise malah berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kagami dan kembali berdiri disamping Akashi.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Aomine berbalik lalu berjalan memasuki desa diikuti Kagami. Sebelum memasuki desa, Aomine teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Satu lagi! Kalian jangan pernah mendekati pohon besar yang berada di ujung desa! Ingat, jangan pernah berani mendekati pohon itu!" pesan Aomine lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Akashi, Kise, dan Midorima menatap kepergian Aomine dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajah mereka.

Akashi berjalan menelusuri desa Yasushi yang kembali ramai karena larangan keluar rumah sudah dicabut. Dibelakangnya mengekor Midorima dan Kise. Mereka sudah mengganti armor mereka dengan pakaian biasa. Pakaian mereka mirip seperti pakaian yang digunakan bangsawan arab jaman dahulu dilengkapi jubah hitam bertudung. Mereka tidak memakai tudungnya membuat surai warna warni mereka terekspos dan selalu menarik perhatian warga desa yang mereka lewati.

"Desa ini tidak seperti desa yang berisi orang-orang buangan _nanodayo_" komentar Midorima saat melihat beberapa warga desa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

"Mereka seperti baik-baik saja-_ssu_!" lanjut Kise setuju.

Akashi tetap diam sibuk mengobservasi seisi desa dengan manik beda warnanya. Matanya lalu menangkap sekumpulan gadis yang berdiri didepan sebuah toko. Gadis-gadis itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran Akashi dan dua teman-budak-nya. Midorima yang juga melihat arah pandang Akashi seketika melirik Kise yang masih senyum-senyum sambil menyapa warga desa yang melihatnya.

_Ini akan menimbulkan keributan, _ nanodayo, batin Midorima masih tetap melirik Kise. Pasalnya, di ibukota, Kise selalu dikerumuni gadis-gadis dari semua kalangan dan usia. Jadi dia berpikir pasti gadis-gadis yang akan mereka lewati bertingkah sama seperti gadis-gadis di ibukota. Soalnya mereka sama-sama makhluk Tuhan yang disebut 'wanita'.

"Akashi?" panggil Midorima.

"Aku tidak perduli. Jika itu terjadi tinggalkan saja Ryouta" Akashi tau apa yang dipikirkan Midorima. Makanya dia langsung berkata seperti itu. Otaknya masih disibukkan mengobservasi desa ini. Dia juga tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Aomine dan Kagami yang dengan gampangnya memperbolehkan mereka masuk tanpa penjagaan. Sepertinya warga desa ini begitu naïf karena memperbolehkan kedua orang bodoh itu yang menjaga keamanan desa ini. Selain itu, dia juga penasaran dengan pohon yang dimaksud Aomine tadi.

Tanpa Akashi sadari, rombongan kecilnya telah melewati kumpulan gadis tadi tanpa sedikit pun masalah. Kise juga masih menampakkan wajah bodohnya sambil terus mengagumi pemandangan disekitarnya. Sedangkan Midorima masih tetap tenang.

_Ada apa ini, _nanodayo_? Apa yang terjadi, _nanodayo_? Tumben Kise tidak dikerumuni gadis-gadis saat melihatnya, _nanodayo, batin Midorima tidak percaya. Meski memasang tampang tenang, ternyata pikirannya tidak tenang sama sekali. Dia tadi sudah bersiap-siap saat mata gadis-gadis itu memandang mereka. Dia pikir mereka akan langsung berlari kearah Kise tapi ternyata tidak. Mereka hanya memandang sejenak lalu kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. _Ada yang aneh, _nanodayo, batin Midorima lagi.

"Apa pohon itu yang dimaksud Daiki?" gumam Akashi.

Midorima tau Akashi sedang tidak bertanya, tapi dia ingin menyuarakan pendapatnya juga. "Aku rasa begitu, _nanodayo_. Tapi pohon besar itu sama sekali tidak terlihat saat kita memasuki desa ini,_ nanodayo_"

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka mendengar beberapa anak berlari kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah pohon besar yang sedang mereka pandangi.

"Ayo cepat! Tetsuya-_sensei_ pasti sudah menunggu kita!" sahut seorang anak dengan riangnya dan berusaha berlari lebih cepat dibandingakan teman-temannya. "Tunggu!" sahut teman-temannya yang lain.

Saat rombongan anak kecil itu sudah berlari melewati rombongan kecil Akashi, Akashi merasa sesuatu menubruk kakinya dari belakang. Dia lalu menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil bersurai coklat baru saja menabraknya dan sekarang sedang menatapnya takut.

"_Go-gomennasai_!" pekik Kouki sambil berlari menjauhi Akashi. Malang sekali nasib Kouki hari ini.

Akashi hanya menatap kepergian anak bersurai coklat itu dengan seringai tipis. Dia sempat melihat raut ketakutan diwajah anak itu. Dia merasa puas, karena hanya dengan menoleh saja, dia berhasil membuat seseorang takut, meskipun itu hanya anak kecil.

"Kamu memang menyeramkan, Akashi" gumam Midorima. Akashi tidak menggubris, dia merasa kata-kata Midorima tadi adalah pujian buat dirinya.

Akashi dan Midorima tiba-tiba di kagetkan dengan suara pekikan heboh dari si surai kuning yang dari tadi ternyata perhatiannya teralihkan kearah lain. "Akashi_cchi_! Midorima_cchi_! _Doshiou_? Sepertinya aku baru saja melihat malaikat berjalan kearah pohon itu"

Perkataan Kise membuat Akashi dan Midorima kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke pohon besar didepan mereka, tetapi 'malaikat' yang dilihat Kise tidak tertangkap mata mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, hujan turun membasahi bumi. Membuat Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise yang masih berdiri beberapa meter dari pohon besar itu basah terkena hujan.

"Kita berteduh dimana _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Tanpa menjawab, Akashi berlari kearah pohon besar itu, mengabaikan peringatan Aomine beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Akashi! Bukannya kita dilarang kesini _nanodayo_?" tegur Midorima saat mereka bertiga sudah berdiri dibawah pohon yang ternyata adalah rumah itu. Mereka sempat terbelalak kaget beberapa detik kemudian wajah mereka kembali seperti biasa, kecuali Kise tentunya yang makin tertarik dengan rumah yang berkamuflase jadi pohon itu.

"Pakai tudung kalian!" perintah Akashi. Setelah mereka memakai tudung jubah mereka, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakang mereka. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada didepan pintu rumah atau lebih tepatnya teras. Dan saat mereka berbalik mereka mendengar pekikan tertahan dari dalam rumah dan beberapa saat kemudian suara benda jatuh menyentuh lantai kayu diikuti pekikan anak-anak dari dalam rumah tertangkap gendang telinga mereka.

"TETSUYA-_SENSEI!"_

* * *

_Domo_,_ Minna-san to Senpai tachi, Miho Haruka desu_…

Saya _newbie_,_ so yoroshiku onegaishimasu_…. /bow/

Maaf jika ff ini abal-abal, nggak seru, dan bikin bingung plus bosan…

Sekali lagi, _I'm a newbie_, jadi di mohon untuk pengertiannya….  
Saya juga senang jika _Minna-san to Senpai tachi_ mau memberikan saran dan kritikan yang membangun….

So, mind to review?

**TBC or DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Angin menerpa wajahnya lembut, bau tanaman herbal yang khas menggelitik indra penciumannya. Ditengah padang rumput yang luas dan lembut, seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda tengah berbaring menikmati udara sejuk disekelilingnya. Siang ini matahari tak begitu terik, sehingga membuatnya nyaman berbaring diatas rumput dan menghadap langsung ke langit biru yang terbentang luas didepannya._

_Saat hampir terlelap, pemuda itu mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Suara gadis itu terdengar seperti sedang protes kepada seseorang. Pemuda itu merasa tertarik, dia membuka sedikit kelopak matanya yang dari tadi tertutup dan melirik kearah asal suara._

_Tak jauh dari tempatnya, terdapat sebuah bangunan yang berdinding transparan. Dari luar kita bisa melihat berbagai macam tanaman yang terawat dan disusun rapi didalam bangunan itu. Pemuda itu menangkap dua siluet yang sangat dikenalinya._

"Kaa-san_, bukannya sebaiknya kalau tanaman itu disimpan disana? Dia akan tumbuh dengan baik jika terkena sinar matahari pagi!" seorang gadis bersurai biru muda sepunggung sibuk berargumen dengan wanita paruh baya didepannya. Wanita itu tampak sedang memegang sebuah pot berisi tanaman berwarna hijau kebiruan._

"_Tidak, Nanami. Menurut penilitian _Kaa-san_, tanaman ini lebih bagus terkena sinar matahari di sore hari" balas wanita paruh baya yang bersurai sama dengan gadis didepannya._

"_Tapi, _Kaa-san_–"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" potong wanita paruh baya itu. Gadis didepannya hanya bisa manyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Gadis itu sadar dia tidak mungkin menang melawan wanita didepannya dalam hal adu argumen._

_Merasa sudah puas adu argumen dengan putrinya, wanita paruh baya itu langsung berjalan melewati putrinya menuju ujung bangunan yang lain. Gadis itu hanya menatap punggung ibunya sambil mendengus kesal._

_Pemuda yang melupakan sejenak acara tidur siangnya hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar adu argumen ibu dan adiknya. Dia lalu kembali ke tujuan utamanya setelah yakin adu argumen itu sudah selesai._

_Perlahan dia kembali menutup matanya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Belum lama tertidur, pemuda itu kembali terusik dengan tepukkan pelan di lengan kanannya._

"Nii-san_! _Nii-san_!" panggil suara itu. Pemuda itu mengenali suara yang didengarnya dan hanya bergumam pelan sambil memperbaiki posisinya membelakangi sumber suara. "_Nii-san_!_ Nii-san_! Ayo bangun!" panggil suara itu lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan sedikit memaksa. Pemuda itu tetap mengabaikan suara panggilan itu. "Kalau _Nii-san_ tidak mau bangun juga, akan kusita bahan penelitian _Nii-san_!" suara ancaman itu tak bisa ia abaikan. Pemuda itu tau, kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan gadis dibelakangnya itu bukan main-main. Jika dia tidak segera bangun, maka mulai besok sampai dua hari kedepan dia bisa mati kebosanan._

_Pemuda itu lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya, terlentang menghadap langit. Dengan malas dia berkata, "Baiklah. Aku bangun, Nanami"_

* * *

**HEALERS**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

Kuroko membuka pelan kelopak matanya. Alisnya mengerinyit ketika hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna coklat kayu. Dia lalu memposisikan diri untuk duduk. Setelah memperhatikan sesekeliling, dia yakin dia berada didalam kamarnya. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Pikir Kuroko bingung.

Kuroko mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia lalu menoleh kearah pintu. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Pemuda itu kaget saat melihat Kuroko sudah sadar dan terduduk diatas kasurnya sambil memandanginya. Setelah menutup pintu, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah Kuroko.

"Kau sudah sadar Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya" jawab Kuroko singkat. "Aomine-_kun_, kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Seingatku, aku berada di lantai bawah besiap mengajar anak-anak"

Aomine meletakkan nampan ditangannya ke atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur kuroko. "Kau tidak ingat, ya? Kau pingsan didepan jendela, lalu Kouki tiba-tiba mendatangi Satsuki dengan mata merah dan sembab serta kehujanan"

**Flasback**

Pintu rumah Momoi tiba-tiba di buka paksa oleh seseorang, membuat Kuroko dan Momoi yang duduk tenang di kursi ruang tamu menoleh kaget kearah pintu. Aomine masuk sambil menguap lebar, dibelakangnya Kagami mengikut.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Bagaimana? Apa yang mereka inginkan?" tanya Kuroko _to the point_.

Aomine menatap Kuroko sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Momoi yang masih duduk tenang meskipun raut cemas masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Kalian sudah selesai makan?" tanya Aomine mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroko. Momoi membalasnya dengan mengangguk pelan. "EEHH?! Kenapa kalian tiidak menungguku?" protes Aomine.

"Kupikir urusan kalian akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi aku mengajak Tetsu-_kun_ untuk makan duluan" jawab Momoi, dia agak kesal melihat tingkah Aomine.

"Trus makananku?"

Momoi menghela nafas pelan, sadar temannya ini kurang bisa baca situasi. "Makananmu kusimpan diatas meja"

"Makanan yang lainnya kalian habiskan?!" Aomine menatap horror.

Momoi berjalan mendekati Aomine lalu menjitak kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin kan! Mana bisa aku dan Tetsu-_kun_ makan sebanyak itu?! Aku tak mau gemuk!"

Aomine nyengir sambil memegang bekas jitakan Momoi. "Berarti semua makanannya masih di atas meja," Aomine menyimpulkan lalu berjalan santai menuju dapur.

"Aomine-_kun_" panggil Kuroko dengan suara rendah tapi tetap terdengar. Menandakan bahwa dia sedang serius saat ini. Aomine menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam di tempat. "Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Kuroko mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Dengan cepat Aomine berbalik lalu kembali nyengir kearah Kuroko. "_Gomen_, Tetsu. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Bertemu dengan orang-orang itu membuat perutku kosong dengan cepat" Aomine lalu memandang Kagami. "Biar Kagami yang menjelaskannya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Aomine berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Kagami yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Jelaskan Kagami-_kun_" pinta Kuroko masih dengan nada rendah yang sama, menatap Kagami dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan keseriusan yang amat sangat.

Kagami balas menatap Kuroko, "mereka hanya ingin membangun tenda dan beristirahat di pintu masuk desa. Katanya persiapan berteduh dari hujan" Kagami menjawab seadanya.

Kuroko menoleh kearah jendela, memang langit sudah mulai gelap akibat awan mendung. "Lalu?" Kuroko meminta kelanjutan penjelasan Kagami.

Kagami bergumam sedikit, berusaha mengingat-ngingat percakapan mereka tadi. "Katanya, mereka juga kehabisan bahan makanan dan berencana membelinya disini." Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

_Berarti semuanya aman_, batinnya.

Kagami menatap Momoi yang masih belum bisa tenang. "Mereka tak akan macam-macam. Aku pastikan itu." Setelah mendengar Kagami mengatakan itu, ekspresi Momoi terlihat sedikit rileks.

"Kagami-_kun_, apa kau tidak lapar? Sepertinya Daiki-_chan_ tak mungkin bisa menghabiskan makanan itu sendirian," tawar Momoi.

Kagami mengangguk lalu segera berjalan menuju dapur. Ikut makan bersama Aomine yang ternyata masih sibuk mengunyah. Momoi juga berjalan menuju dapur, bersiap untuk cuci piring. Sedangkan Kuroko masih terdiam ditempatnya sambil memandang langit yang mulai gelap dari jendela.

"Aomine-_kun_," panggil Kuroko. Nada suaranya sudah kembali datar seperti biasanya. "Apa larangan keluar rumah masih belum dicabut?"

Aomine berhenti mengunyah sejenak. "_Gomen_, aku lupa soal itu. Kagami! Pergi beritahu seluruh warga desa bahwa larangnnya sudah dicabut!" perintah Aomine sambil menatap Kagami.

Kagami terdiam, mulutnya masih mengunyah. "Aku masih makan," tolaknya setelah menelan makanannya.

"Ini perintah!" Aomine menekankan kalimatnya. Perintah seorang Kepala Desa tidak seharusnya di tentang oleh bawahannya. Kagami langsung menatapnya tak senang.

"Aku masih makan!" tolaknya lagi enggan beralih dari makanan enak yang tersedia didepannya.

"Biar aku saja" kata Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan sudah ikut duduk dikursi meja makan bersama mereka. Aomine dan Kagami hampir tersedak karena kaget melihat Kuroko sudah duduk didekat mereka.

"Apa kau yakin? Kata Satsuki belakangan ini kau terlihat kurang sehat. Dan kau tau, berjalan mengelilingi desa itu hal yang cukup melelahkan," tanya Aomine ragu. Kagami jadi merasa tidak enak, bagitu juga Aomine. Mereka tau kalau fisik Kuroko itu lemah, tidak seperti mereka.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa melakukannya. Kalian makanlah dengan tenang disini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar rumah Momoi.

Kuroko mulai mengelilingi desa untuk memberitahukan warga bahwa larangan telah dicabut. Banyak orang yang mengucapakan terima kasih, meskipun hampir semua mengatakannya setelah terlonjak kaget menyadari Kuroko berdiri didekat mereka. Mereka masih saja belum terbiasa, padahal mereka sudah cukup lama hidup dan tinggal di desa ini bersama Kuroko.

Kuroko sudah berhasil mengililingi satu desa dan menyampaikan perintah Aomine. Sekarang dia sedang berisitirahat disebuah warung yang menyediakan berbagai makanan dan minuman ringan. Setelah menghabiskan segelas susu yang selalu dipesannya di warung itu, Kuroko segera keluar dari warung itu.

"Sudah hampir siang, sebentar lagi waktu belajar akan dimulai. Aku harus segera kembali," Kuroko berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko berjalan agak terburu-buru melewati beberapa kelomok warga yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya, lagi-lagi. Kecuali beberapa orang yang kebetulan bertabrakan dengannya.

Setelah menabrak Kuroko mereka lalu membukuk sopan sambil meminta maaf. Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil sambil mengatakan hal itu bukan masalah.

Kuroko sudah hampir sampai ke pohon besar diujung desa. Saat masih terburu-buru menuju pohon itu, fokusnya tiba-tiba teralihkan ke tiga kepala manusia bersurai warna warni yang sangat menonjol. Dia menatap mereka sejenak sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

_Mungkin mereka utusan kelompok orang tak dikenal yang dikatakan Kagami untuk membeli bahan makanan_, pikir Kuroko lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, kearah pohon besar didepannya. Dia tidak menyadari seseorang dari ketiga manusia bersurai warna-warni itu melihatnya melintas dan berteriak heboh.

Kuroko sudah memasuki rumah yang berkamuflase menjadi pohon itu. Syukurlah saat dia menutup pintu, hujan baru turun. Setidaknya dia tak perlu basah-basahan karena hujan. Dia lalu segera menghampiri murid-muridnya yang setia menunggu pelajaran darinya sambil melepas jubahnya.

"Anak-anak! Hari ini kalian mau belajar apa?" tanya Kuroko setelah berdiri didepan semua muridnya yang sedang terduduk.

"Memasak!" sahut seorang anak perempuan. "Berperang!" sahut anak laki-laki yang duduk paling pojokan sambil menghunuskan pedang mainannya ke atas. Kuroko hanya memandang murid-muridnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba fokusnya mendapati seorang anak mengacungkan tangannya takut-takut. "Ada apa, Kouki-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau belajar meramu obat?" usul Kouki membuat beberapa anak mengeluh dan sebagian besarnya justru menyetujui usulnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita meramu obat. Anak-anak, kalian–" Kalimat Kuroko terpotong saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari terasnya yang tak jauh dari ruangannya mengajar. "Tunggu sebentar ya," pamit Kuroko lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamunya. Dia lalu mengintip melalui jendela. Matanya seketika terbelalak ketika melihat tiga sosok bertudung gelap berdiri didepannya dan hendak menoleh kearanya. Tanpa sadar dia memekik tertahan. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit dan pendangannya mengabur. Setelah itu Kuroko tak sadarkan diri.

**Flasback End**

Sedikit banyak Kuroko mulai mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan. Saat memikirkan tiga sosok bertudung gelap yang berdiri didepan rumahnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Aomine kaget melihat keadaan tubuh Kuroko. "Kau kenapa Tetsu?!" tanya Aomine panik. Dia segera meletakkan telapak tangannya didahi Kuroko, mengeceknya kalau-kalau Kuroko sakit.

"Aomine-_kun_…" suara Kuroko terdengar lemah. "Apa mereka masih ada disini?" tanya Kuroko, tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau sekarang dia sangat ketakutan.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanya Aomine bingung. Tangannya sudah ia turunkan karena suhu badan Kuroko sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang sakit.

"Mereka! Mereka! Mereka mengejarku! Mereka ada disini! Didepan rumahku!" pekik Kuroko hilang kendali. Dia lalu merapatkan kedua lutunya ke badan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Badannya semakin bergetar hebat. "Mereka disini! Mereka mengejarku! Aku tak ingin ditangkap!"

Aomine makin bingung. Dia baru kali ini melihat Kuroko bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu bisa menyembunyikan semua perasaannya dibalik topeng datarnya itu, tapi kali ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Tetsu kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine pelan sambil meraih pundak Kuroko, berniat menenangkannya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Kagami dan Momoi yang justru menghilang entah kemana disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Mereka ada disini, Aomine-_kun_! Mereka akan menangkapku! Aku tidak mau itu!" jawab Kuroko masih terus menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei-hei, tenanglah Tetsu. Mereka sudah tak ada disini, tenanglah. Aku sudah mengecek sekeliling rumahmu beberapa kali sebelum kemari. Mereka sudah tak ada. Percaya padaku," Aomine terus mengelus punggung Kuroko. Kuroko sudah sedikit tenang setelah mendengar perkataan Aomine. "Sebaiknya kau minum dulu" saran Aomine lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kuroko. Kuroko menerimanya dan minum beberapa teguk.

Setelah merasa sudah agak tenang. Kuroko lalu menoleh kearah jendela. Matahari sudah menampakkan kembali cahayanya. "Sekarang jam berapa, Aomine-_kun_?"

"Jam 4 sore" mendengar itu Kuroko tersentak kaget meskipun hanya sepersekian detik dan tak disadari oleh Aomine. "Aku pingsan selama itu? Bagamana dengan anak-anak?"

"Saat kami sampai disini, Satsuki segera meminta Kagami mengantar mereka semua pulang. Kau tenang saja, mereka mengerti keadaanmu."

Kuroko menghela nafas sejenak. Dia sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi. Dia segera menoleh kearah Aomine ketika mendengar pemuda tan itu tetawa tertahan. "Ada yang lucu, Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Tidak… itu…. Aku cuma berpikir, ternyata _bedhair_-mu parah juga ya. Pfftt–" Aomine segera menutup mulutnya sebelum tawanya meledak. Dia baru menyadari keadaan kepala Kuroko saat Kuroko sudah sedikit tenang. Kuroko hanya mengerucutkan bibir sambil membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Bisa hentikan itu, Aomine-_kun_?" tegur Kuroko saat Aomine justru tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan hampir terduduk dilantai sambil memegang perutnya. Kuroko memandnag kearah Aomine yang tidak memperdulikan tegurannya. Ketakutannya sepenuhnya menguap saat melihat temannya tertawa lepas didepannya. Menyadari hari sudah semakin sore, Kuroko segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menuju ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar sambil memegang peralatan mandinya dan selembar handuk kecil yang dililitkan di lehernya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Aomine setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku mau pergi berendam," Kuroko lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bukannya baru saja hujan, airnya pasti sangat dingin! Kau bisa sakit! Apalagi malam ini adalah waktunya. Kau tak boleh ceroboh Tetsu!" Aomine mencegat Kuroko yang sudah memegang knop pintu.

"Tenang saja Aomine-_kun_, aku tak kan sakit," balas Kuroko yakin sambil menatap Aomine. Aomine yang ditatap hanya bisa mamasang ekspresi ragu. "Tenang saja"

Aomine pasrah saat tubuhnya didorong pelan oleh Kuroko menjauh dari pintu. "Pastikan kau kembali sebelum matahari tenggelam," pesan Aomine yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan santai memasuki hutan. Setelah beberapa meter memasuki hutan dia mulai mendengar suara air jatuh dari ketinggian. Dia lalu berjalan kearah asal suara itu. Setelah melewati beberapa semak-semak yang lumayan tinggi, dia akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan sekaligus tempat favoritnya.

Didepan Kuroko terbentang danau kecil yang tidak terlalu dalam, hanya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa. Dibagian timurnya terdapat air terjun. Disekitar danau itu juga terdapat beberapa batu berukuran besar yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat untuk bersantai atau untuk berjemur diri. Selain Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, dan Momoi juga mengetahui tempat ini. Mereka berempat sering ke danau ini untuk sekedar main air, memancing, maupun berendam, kecuali saat Momoi ikut.

Kuroko segera berjalan ke pinggir danau. Setelah menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan meletakkannya diatas salah satu batu besar, dia lalu menyentuhkan ujung kakinya ke air danau. Merasakan suhu dinginnya. Perlahan lahan Kuroko masuk kedalam danau hingga sebatas pinggangnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun terekspos ke dunia luar. Dia merinding sejanak saat angin membelai kulitnya yang lumayan basah terkena air. Setelah merasa sudah terbiasa dengan suhu airnya, Kuroko lalu memulai prosesi mandi sorenya.

_ _ Healers _ _

Akashi berjalan pelan memasuki hutan yang terletak dibelakang pohon besar tempat dirinya dan dua orang teman – anak buahnya – berlindung saat hujan tadi. Menurut Akashi hutan ini sangat mencurigakan, apalagi saat memasuki hutan ini Akashi sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda sedikitpun kalau hutan ini pernah di masuki manusia.

Dengan manik dwiwarnanya, Akashi terus mengobservasi lingkungan disekelilingnya. Saat beberapa meter memasuki hutan, dia mendengar suara air terjun. Penasaran, dia lalu berjalan keasal suara. Saat menemukan lokasi asal suara yang ternyata adalah sebuah danau, dia tidak mendekat, tetapi berdiri beberapa meter dari pinggir danau. Sosoknya bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang pohon.

Dalam beberapa detik mata Akashi terbelalak lebar saat dirinya melihat seseorang sedang berdiri dan membasuh lengannya dengan air danau. Akashi terdiam sambil terus menatap gerak gerik orang yang sedang membersihkan diri depannya. Untungnya kedalaman danau sebatas pinggang, sehingga bagian bawah tubuh orang itu tak terlihat oleh Akashi.

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat surai biru muda pemuda didepannya bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin. Pemuda itu sejenak memeluk dirinya sendiri, kedinginan. Melihat itu, Akashi ingin segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Tapi Akashi masih bisa menahan diri. Dia terus menatapa pemuda yang telah berhasil mengambil alih seluruh perhatiannya hanya dengan gerak-gerik tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar Akashi perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati pinggir danau, dan saat kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak rantai kering yang terletak di tanah, pemuda yang menjadi fokus matanya menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat. Sekilas Akashi menangkap ekspresi kaget dari wajahnya yang entah kenapa justru terlihat datar. Pemuda itu segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya sebatas leher, tidak ingin orang lain melihat tubuhnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kuroko waspada, menatap Akashi dengan wajah datarnya.

Akashi menyeringai kecil. Dirinya semakin tertarik pada pemuda itu setelah melihat manik biru langitnya dan mendengar suara halusnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akashi mendekat ke pinggir danau, tak jauh dari tempat pemuda didepannya berendam.

"Aku, Akashi Seijuurou" jawab Akashi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Matanya terus menatap pemuda didepannya. Hal itu membuat pemuda itu merasa risih, apalagi dengan adanya seringai yang sejak tadi tidak hilang dari bibirnya. "Kamu siapa?"

Pemuda didepannya diam. Menatap Akashi dengan tatapn curiga dan tidak percaya. Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. "Tetsuya" jawab pemuda itu.

"Margamu?"

"Kau tak perlu tau" tolak Kuroko lalu segera berjalan menuju batu besar tempat pakaiannya tersimpan.

Akashi makin melebarkan seringainya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menetangnya bahkan ketika masih menatap manik dwiwarnanya. _Anak ini menarik_, batin Akashi tak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya.

"Bisakah kau pergi sekarang, Akashi-_kun_? Aku ingin memakai pakaianku," sahut Kuroko dari balik batu besar.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu?"

Kuroko diam sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi dia segera memakai pakaiannya setelah sedikit mengeringkan tubuhnya. Setelah berpakaian, dia lalu berjalan menjauhi danau dan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terus menatap kepergiannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Kuroko.

_ _ Healers _ _

Suhu udara tiba-tiba menurun, hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi makin membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Langit sudah mulai gelap, matahari hampir tak terlihat diufuk barat. Beberapa pasukan kerajaan masih bersiap disekitar perkemahan mereka didepan pintu masuk Desa Yasushi. Akibat menghilangnya Akashi sore tadi, perjalanan mereka terpaksa ditunda karena menunggu kedatangan Akashi. Tapi Akashi kembali saat langit mulai gelap jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain mereka masih harus berkemah dilokasi itu.

Midorima yang masih kesal karena kelakuan Akashi, hanya bisa menangkan diri sambil mengelus benda keberuntungannya saat ini, sendok perak dengan hiasan batu zamrud di bagian gangangnya. Sedangkan Kise yang masih ingin berjalan-jalan didalam desa hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya dan sibuk menghangatkan diri didepan api unggun.

Sementara itu, pemimpin mereka, Akashi Seijuurou, sedang memikirkan pemuda yang ditemuinya sore tadi di hutan sambil berdiri menghadap Desa Yasushi. Kepalanya penuh dengan gambaran pemuda itu. Lamunannya buyar saat seorang prajuritnya mendatanginya sambil tergopoh-gopoh dan dengan nafas memburu. Midorima dan Kise yang melihatnya segera berjalan mendekati Akashi dan prajurit itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi dengan wibawa pemimpin yang tinggi.

Prajurit yang bernama Kobayashi Keisuke itu segera menegakkan badan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pemimpinnya. "Lapor. Tim pemantau melihat ada kejanggalan yang terjadi didalam Desa Yasushi"

Akashi mengerinyitkan keningnya, sedangkan Midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot. Mereka berdua merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di Desa Yasushi.

"Beritahu pasukan lain agar bersiap!" perintah Akashi lalu masuk kedalam tendanya, Midorima dan Kise juga ikut masuk ke tenda mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kobayashi segera melakukan tugasnya setelah memberikan penghormatan pada Akashi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi keluar dari tendanya dengan mengenakan pakaian armornya, hanya saja kali ini ia tidak mengenakan helmnya. Tak lama kemudian Midorima dan Kise juga keluar dari tenda mereka dengan memakai armor masing-masing. Didepan mereka bertiga sudah berbaris seluruh prajurit mereka.

Akashi maju selangkah, "Kalian akan bersiaga disekeliling desa. Ingat, hanya diperbatasan saja. Kalian tidak boleh melangkah memasuki desa. Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan jangan langsung dibunuh. Kalian harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Mengerti?!"

"SIAP!" balas semua prajurit.

"Laksanakan!" setelah Akashi mengatakan itu, seluruh prajurit segera berlari menuju perbatasan desa.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Akashi?" Akhirnya MIdorima buka suara.

"Kita akan memasuki desa"

"Kau yakin, _nanodayo_?" Midorima merasa berbahaya jika mereka pergi bertiga. Meskipun mereka memiliki kemampuan bertarung diatas rata-rata, tapi mereka tidak mengetahui kira-kira musuh apa yang berada didalam desa.

Pertanyaan Midorima hanya dijawab Akashi dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi, "kau meragukanku, Shintarou?"

Midorima menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dia lalu kembali memperbaiki letak kaca matanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot. "Tidak, _nanodayo_"

Akashi menyeringai lalu mengambil langkah menuju gerbang masuk desa.

"Mungkin aku akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan _Tenshi-cchi_!" sahut Kise girang.

_ _ Healers _ _

Seluruh desa tertutupi kabut yang entah berasal darimana, membuat jarak pandang mata sangat minim. Ditambah dengan bulan yang sama sekali tak memunculkan dirinya di langit membuat suasan semakin mencekam bagi Akashi dan kelompok kecilnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi-_ssu_?" tanya Kise biingung dia sedikit merasa katakutan.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku _nanodayo_!" sahut Midorima kesal karena Kise dari tadi tak henti-hentinya menyakan hal yang sama sejak mereka mendengar suara auman binatang buas yang saling menyahut dari dalam desa. Akashi tetap diam sambil mengamati keadaan desa yang masih bisa dilihatnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu tembok rumah warga. Mengamati wilayah desa dan menelaah apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Mereka tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan disamping mereka. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak bergerak dan diam mematung. Menunggu siapa yang akan muncul dari balik kabut tebal ini. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, dan saat mereka bisa melihat si pemilik langkah kaki mereka terbelalak tak percaya.

Didepan mereka berdiri suatu makhluk yang entah masuk klasifikasi hewan atau manusia. Dari cara berjalan dan bentuk tubuhnya menyerupai manusia, tetapi wajah dan bulu yang tumbuh disekujur tubuhnya seperti seekor serigala. Tatapan matanya kosong, mulutnya menampilkan gigi taring yang runcing, kuku kaki dan tangannya memanjang seperti cakar.

Midorima memberi isyarat pada Kise untuk menahan nafas yang langsung dilakukan oleh Kise. Akashi tak perlu diberitahu karena dia sudah pasti melakukannya bahkan sebelum Midorima menyadari identitas makhluk itu.

Merasa bau yang diendusnya menghilang, makhluk itu segera memutar arah dan meninggalkan Akashi dan tim kecilnya.

"Mereka penderita _nanodayo_! Tapi bagaimana bisa _nanodayo_?!" Midorima menggeram tertahan.

Kise hanya menatap kepergian makhluk tadi dengan tatapan dingin. "Dia paman yang menjual buku yang kutemui di pasar tadi" Kise bahkan tidak memakai gaya bahasanya yang seperti biasa. Bukti bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tadi bukan hal yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Pagi tadi mereka seperti orang pada umumnya, bagaimana bisa mereka terinfeksi secepat itu _nanodayo_. Ini aneh, _nanodayo_" Midorima terus mengeluarkna pikirannya, sendok perak (lucky itemnya) terus digenggamnya erat.

Akashi diam sambil terus berpikir. Dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Midorima. Bagaiman bisa ini terjadi? Sepertinya dugaannya benar, apa yang dicarinya mungkin berada disini.

Mereka bertiga masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing saat mendengar suara derap kaki terburu-buru mendekat kearah mereka lagi. Mereka memasang pose siaga, kalau-kalau kali ini mereka akan diserang. Tapi derap kaki itu justru melewati mereka tanpa sedikitpun melambat. Lalu terdengar seseorang terjatuh menghantam tanah.

Akashi segera melihat dari balik dinding, diikuti kedua teman – anak buahnya – yang mengambil posisi diatas kepala Akashi, karena Akashi-lah yang paling pendek diantara mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga kembali membelalakkan mata saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda terbaring diatas tanah dan ditindih oleh makhluk yang seperti mereka lihat tadi. Pemuda itu tampak kesulitan untuk melawan.

"Tetsuya!"

"_Tenshi-cchi_!"

Akashi dan Kise saling menatap. Saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya, tetapi kemudian pandangan Akashi berubah menjadi mengintimidasi, seolah-olah mengatakan 'dia milikku'. Mengetahui maksud pandangan Akashi, Kise hanya bisa menelan protesnya bulat-bulat, dia masih ingin hidup.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan itu _nanodayo_! Apa kalian tidak mau menolongnya _nanodayo_?" tegur Midorima membuat keduanya kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Kuroko.

Akashi bersiap menyerang dengan pedangnya saat makhluk itu mulai bersiap mencabik leher Kuroko, tetapi dia urungkan karena tiba-tiba dua makhluk yang sama seperti makhluk yang menindih Kuroko datang entah darimana. Salah satu makhluk itu berwarna biru tua dan satunya berwarna merah. Membuat Akashi teringat pada dua orang petinggi desa yang bodoh yang ditemuinya pagi tadi.

Dua makluk itu segera membantu Kuroko. Yang berwarna merah segera menarik makhluk yang menindih Kuroko dari atas tubuhnya, sedangkan yang biru tua segera memasang pose siaga didepan tubuh Kuroko yang masih terduduk. Yang merah juga segera memasang pose siaga setelah melepas makhluk yang ditariknya tadi.

Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise lagi-lagi terbelalak kaget saat melihat fakta didepan mata mereka.

"Mereka melindunginya-_ssu_!" sahut Kise tak percaya.

"Ini tidak mungkin, _nanodayo_. Seharusnya mereka sudah kehilangan pemikiran mereka dan bergerak berdasarkan insting _nanodayo_!" sahut Midorima juga, tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

Akashi terdiam mengamati. _Sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa_, batin Akashi. Matanya terpaku pada Kuroko yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau tak apa, Tetsu?" tanya yang berwarna biru tua tanpa mengendurkan sikap siaganya sedangkan yang warna merah membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak gegabah kan, Kuroko" yang merah malah terdengar seperti membentak.

Kuroko hanya diam lalu tangannya sibuk membersihkan tas selempangnya dari debu yang menempel.

"Mereka berbicara-_ssu_!" sahut Kise makin tak percaya.

Midorima sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa, pikirannya terus saja diliputi tanda tanya besar. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini?_ Pikirnya frustasi.

"Aomine-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_" panggil Kuroko sambil menatap kedua temannya yang sedang berwujud menyerupai serigala, mengirim sinyal melalui mata. Mereka lalu mengangguk serentak.

Apa yang Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kagami lalukan selanjutnya membuat Akashi, Midorma, dan Kise semakin bingung.

Aomine, mahkluk berwarna biru tua menerjang makhluk yang menyerang Kuroko tadi lalu menahan pergerakannya. Meskipun mendapatkan perlawanan, tetapi kekuatan Aomine yang memang diatas rata-rata tetap bisa mengunci pergerakan makhluk di depannya. "Sekarang, Tetsu!" perintah Aomine.

Kuroko lalu memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulut mahkluk didepan Aomine. Setelah itu dia lalu merapalkan sesuatu dan cahaya putih kebiruan berpendar dari dalam perut mahkluk didepannya. Setelah itu, makhluk itu kembali ke wujud manusianya. Tubuhnya sudah tak berbulu, kukunya kembali memendek, dan wajahnya kembali seperti semula. "Maaf terlambat" kata Kuroko lalu memandang Kagami. "_Tanomu,_" Kagami mengangguk lalu menggendong tubuh salah seorang warga yang sudah mereka tangani dan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya.

Akashi menyeringai tanpa disadari kedua anak buahnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin buruk terlintas di otak cerdasnya.

Berbeda dengan Akashi, sepasang manik hijau milik Midorima terus memandang Kuroko tak percaya. Tiba-tiba di kepalanya terlintas sebuah data kuno yang sudah ditanamkan kuat kedalam otaknya sejak kecil. "Jangan-jangan, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu seorang….."

* * *

Yosh, makin ngawur /_gomennasai_/

Semoga _minna-san to senpai tachi_ puas dengan chapter dua ini /HHC/

Oh iya, makasih buat Reviewnya _minna-san to senpai tachi, _saya jadi makin semangat buat nulis chap selanjutnya ^.^

So, mind to review?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Seorang anak kecil bersurai merah sedang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil membolak balikkan halaman buku yang terbuka didepannya dengan wajah bosan. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan pribadi milik ibunya. Buku yang dipajang rapi di rak dalam ruangan itu telah semuanya dia baca. Dan buku didepannya ini adalah seri terakhir dari kumpulan buku yang berisi hasil penelitian ibunya._

_Anak kecil itu mengehela nafasnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari –cari mungkin saja ada buku yang terlewatkan dan belum dibacanya. Merasa buku di rak didepannya sudah dibaca semua, anak bersurai merah itu memutuskan untuk berdiri dari duduknya dan menelusuri semua rak yang ada dalam ruangan yang lumayan besar itu._

_Anak itu sampai di rak buku paling belakang. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk buku-buku yang dilaluinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika maniknya yang berwarna merah menemukan judul buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia lalu mengambil buku itu, berjalan kembali ke kursi tempatnya tadi membaca lalu membuka sampul buku yang berjudul '_Our History_' itu._

_Di halaman pertama dia menemukan tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalinya. Tulisan itu milik orang yang paling disayanginya. Tulisan yang selalu membuat rasa ingin tahu anak kecil itu membuncah._

'_Ini adalah hasil penelitianku selama sepuluh tahun, semoga apa yang ada didalamnya dapat membantu umat manusia untuk mengetahui sejarah kehidupan para nenek moyang kita.'_

"Okaa-sama_," gumam anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Dia membuka halaman berikutnya. Kata "_Leader_" tertulis dengan huruf kapital dan berukuran besar. Di bawahnya tertulis nama klan miliknya tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Selain itu ada beberapa nama klan lagi yang setahunya sudah tidak eksis lagi di dunia._

_Anak itu memandang heran, seingatnya tak ada buku yang seperti ini dalam perpustakaan milik ibunya. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa dia tarik, buku ini belum lama disimpan dalam perpustakaan ini. Tapi satu pertanyaan menganggu pikirannya, kenapa ibunya meletakkan buku yang baru ini di rak buku yang khusus untuk buku-buku lama koleksi ibunya. Anak kecil itu semakin penasaran. Dia putuskan akan membaca buku ini sampai selesai hari ini juga meskipun tebal buku itu tak bisa diremehkan._

_Langit yang terlihat dari jendela perpustakaan itu mulai berwarna jingga kemerahan, menandakan hari sudah sore. Anak itu masih asyik dengan buku baru yang ternyata berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Tinggal beberapa halaman lagi dan buku itu selesai dibacanya. Anak itu semakin tenggelam dalam dunianya dan tidak menyadari pintu perpustakaan itu dibuka seseorang._

_Seorang wanita dengan surai merah yang diurai hingga mencapai pinggang berjalan dengan anggunnya memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang sangat dikenalinya. Kulitnya putih bersinar, parasnya cantik dan penuh wibawa, hanya saja wajahnya sedikit pucat. Tubuhnya juga lumayan kurus untuk wanita itu menemukan sosok anak kecil yang sangat dikenalinya tengah duduk dengan tenang dan wajah serius. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut menatap buah hatinya, lalu dengan langkah pelan namun tetap anggun, wanita itu menghampiri putranya._

"_Sedang membaca apa, Seijuurou?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengambil duduk disamping putranya._

_Anak kecil yang dipanggil Seijuurou itu terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah Ibunya. Senyum merekah di bibir kecilnya, matanya memandang wajah ibunya dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. "_Okaa-sama_! Aku menemukan buku yang menarik," anak itu mengangkat buku yang dibacanya. _

_Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. Dia lalu mengelus pelan surai merah anaknya. "Kau sudah selesai membacanya?" anak itu menggeleng pelan._

"_Tinggal beberapa halaman lagi!" jawabnya tak bisa menutupi rasa gembiranya._

"_Jadi sejauh ini, menurut Seijuurou, klan mana yang paling hebat?" tanya wanita itu sambil terus menatap wajah putranya._

_Senyum yang lebih lebar diberikan anak itu, "tentu saja klan Akashi!" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya._

_Wanita itu tersenyum, kali ini sedikit tersirat perasaan sedih didalamnya. Pandangannya dialihkan keluar jendela yang memaparkan beberapa pohon rindang dan langit yang mulai gelap. "Jadi menurut Seijuurou, klan Akashi yang paling hebat. Tapi menurut _Okaa-sama_ berbeda," wanita itu kembali menatap wajah putranya yang sekarang memperlihatkan raut bingungnya. _

"_Menurut _Okaa-sama_, klan Akashi yang temasuk golongan _Leader_ bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan klan ini. Beda dengan golongan lain, golongan ini hanya terdapat satu klan dengan kekuatan khusus yaitu menyembuhkan orang lain. Dalam peperangan, klan ini berada di barisan belakang, bertugas membantu korban perang. Kadang juga ada yang maju di garis depan untuk berperang, meskipun mereka hanya bisa melumpuhkan musuh. Beda dengan klan ini, klan Akashi hanya bisa menambah korban, sayang. Klan Akashi dianggap paling hebat karena terus memenangkan peperangan dengan sedikit korban, tapi klan Akashi tidak akan bisa sehebat itu tanpa bantuan dari klan ini,"_

"_Klan apa itu_ Okaa-sama_?" tanya anak kecil itu semakin penasaran._

"_Nama klannya tidak diketahui," wanita itu sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal. Hanya golongan terakhir inilah yang tidak bisa ditelitinya."Tapi karena kemampuan mereka yang unik itulah mereka sering disebut sebagai '_Healer_'."_

"Healer_? Aku baru mendengarnya. Apa mereka ada disekitar sini?" sahut anak itu. Kali ini dia sepenuhnya memperhatikan Ibunya dan mengabaikan buku yang ada didepannya._

"_Sayangnya, setelah perang penentuan selesai, mereka memilih tinggal di luar kota. Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu klan-klan yang termasuk dalam golongan Hunter mulai mengincar anggota klan ini karena menginginkan kemampuan tubuh mereka. Saat ini mungkin hanya beberapa dari mereka yang berhasil bertahan."_

_Pintu perpustakaan kembali dibuka seseorang. Seorang wanita bersurai biru muda terlihat sedang memegang kotak berwarna biru muda. "Eiko-san, sudah waktunya," sahut wanita itu. Karena hari mulai gelap, anak kecil itu tak bisa melihat wajah wanita yang menganggu pembicaraan antara dirinya dan ibunya itu._

_Wanita di depan anak kecil itu tersenyum lembut pada wanita yang masih berdiri di pintu, enggan untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaa. "Sedikit lagi, Miyu-san," balasnya. Wanita di depan anak kecil itu kembali memandangnya. "Ingat satu hal Seijuurou, jika kau menemukan seseorang dari golongan _Healer_, kau harus melindunginya. Apapun yang terjadi," pesan wanita itu lalu meninggalkan anak kecil itu sendirian yang masih terus memandang kepergian ibunya hingga menghilang di balik pintu._

* * *

**HEALERS**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

Akashi berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak di Desa Yasushi, mencari warga desa yang masih berwujud setangah hewan buas. Midorima dan Kise juga diperintahkannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Aomine dan teman-temannya, Akashi mengerti satu hal. Bahwa warga yang berwujud mahluk buas ini tak boleh dibunuh, jika ingin menghentikannya mereka perlu membuat mahkluk itu pingsan tanpa melukainya. Setelah memerintahkan Midorima dan Kise untuk berpencar dan membantu mengumpulkan para warga, Akashi segera bergerak ke wilayah bagiannya.

Saat masih sibuk mengurusi beberapa warga, manik Akashi melihat seseorang dengan surai biru baru saja melewatinya. Setelah urusannya selesai, Akashi segera menyusul orang itu. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan orang itu harus menjawabnya.

Akashi mengerinyitkan kedua alisnya. Karena kabut yang tebal ini jarak penglihatannya jadi berkurang. Dia juga kehilangan jejak orang bersurai biru yang baru siang tadi dia ketahui bernama Tetsuya. Akashi mendecih kesal setelah beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangan tapi tetap saja tidak mendapatakan petunjuk kemana Tetsuya pergi.

Akashi berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi dia mendengar bunyi sesuatu terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia segera berlari ke arah asal suara. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Tetsuya yang dikenalnya sedang mencoba berdiri. Jubahnya kotor akibat terjatuh beberapa detik yang lalu. Meskipun agak gelap, Akashi bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya yang memang pucat semakin pucat. Dia seperti sedang ketakutan. Tetsuya terus mencoba berdiri meski dimata Akashi usahanya sia-sia karena Akashi melihat lutut Tetsuya bergetar hebat. Peluh juga mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

Entah kenapa Akashi tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Tetsuya. Kaki-kakinya seperti tertancap ke tanah. Padahal dia sangat ingin menghampiri Tetsuya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

_Healers_

"Nanami!" sahut Kuroko sedikit histeris. Saat ini dia sudah berhasil berdiri dan sedang bersandar di dinding rumah warga. Kedua tangannya dia arahkan menutupi telinga. Penglihatannya sedikit kacau, bukan karena kabut. Tetapi sesuatu membuat kepalanya sakit dan penglihatannya sedikit tidak jelas. Dia juga tak menyadari orang yang sama kembali memperhatikan dirinya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Nii-san," _suara orang yang paling dikenal Kuroko terus terdengar di kepalanya sejak beberpa menit yang lalu dan terus membuat kepalanya sakit. Itulah kenapa tadi dia bisa terjatuh. Padahal dia sedang sibuk mengurusi warga desa yang sedang memerlukan pengobatan.

Kuroko berjalan selangkah, sedikit sempoyongan. _"Nii-san,"_ Kuroko lagi-lagi memegang kepalanya sambil masih terus berjalan. _"Tolong aku, Nii-san,"_ langkah Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti.

Warga desa yang belum diobati tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kuroko dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah Kuroko hendak menyerangnya. Kuroko tidak bergerak. Akashi yang tadi serasa terpaku di tempatnya, akhirnya bisa bergerak dan dengan cepat menahan serangan makhlik itu yang mengincar punggung Kuroko.

Bunyi cakar dan pedang yang saling bergesekkan cukup membuat telinga berdengung, tetapi tidak membuat Kuroko bergerak dari tempatnya ataupun tersadar dari lamunannya. Sesuatu telah mengambil seluruh perhatiannya. Akashi yang menyadari itu dengan cepat membuat makhluk yang di depannya ini pingsan. Setelah itu, Akashi berjalan ke depan Kuroko.

Akashi terbelalak beberapa detik saat melihat pandangan mata Kuroko kosong dan meski memang berwajah datar, tapi Akashi merasa wajah Kuroko yang saat ini dilihatnya lebih datar lagi. Bahkan seperti boneka. Akashi berdehem, Kuroko tak bergeming. Akashi mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu. Orang ini tak boleh dilukainya, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan hal seperti tiu.

"_Nii-san, sakit. Tolong aku. Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi, Nii-san. Tolong, tolong aku, Nii-san!" _suara Nanami terus terdengar dalam kepala Kuroko dan membuat dirinya mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya ke suara itu. _"Cepat temukan aku, Nii-san!"_ suara Nanami terdengar seperti sedang menahan sakit. Kuroko tau, adiknya itu adalah anak yang kuat. Tapi jika Nanami sampai seperti ini, dia pasti sudah sangat menderita.

Setelah beberapa detik tak mendengar suara Nanami lagi, Kuroko mengerjapklan matanya. Alisnya mengerut saat melihat Akashi berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya intens. "Akashi-_kun_?" sahut Kuroko. Dia mula merasa sedikit risih karena Akashi terus menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Akashi, nada absolut bercampur dengan nada cemas membuat Kuroko tertegun.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kuroko sambil melihat sekeliling. Saat melihat warga yang berhasil Akashi buat pingsan, Kuroko segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya, lalu kembali melakukan hal yang seperti Akashi lihat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Akashi tak berkedip melihat peristiwa unik di depannya. Saat Kuroko merapalkan sesuatu, cahaya putih kebiruan berpendar dari tubuh orang disampingnya. Saat melihatnya pertama kali Akashi terkesima dengan kekuatan Kuroko, tapi saat melihatnya secara langsung semakin membuat Akashi penasaran dengan jati diri Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat Akashi masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia lalu mencoba membopong orang di sampingnya dengan susah payah. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasa seperti tidak sedang membopong orang, ternyata Akashi sudah berdiri mengapit orang yang ditolong Kuroko tadi. Membantu Kuroko untuk membawanya ke rumah Momoi. Kuroko melihatnya sekilas, dia sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang aneh melihat seorang Akashi mau menolong orang yang tidak dikenal.

Tanpa diketahui Akashi, Kuroko sebenarnya terus memikirkan sesuatu yang serius didalam kepalanya sejak suara Nanami menghilang.

_Healers_

Momoi berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Aomine yang sedang duduk malas disalah satu sofa ruang tamu di rumah Momoi. Saat ini Momoi sedang cemas. Dia cemas memikirkan Kuroko yang masih belum kembali sedangkan dua manusia idiot yang diklaim sebagai temannya ini sudah berada di rumahnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Daiki-_chan_, Tetsu-_kun_ kenapa belum kembali, ya?" entah untuk keberapa kalinya Momoi menanyakan hal yang sama sejak kedatangan Aomine dan Kagami.

"Sebentar lagi, Satsuki. Kau tenang saja, Tetsu pasti baik-baik saja," Aomine berusaha menenangkan. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena melihat Momoi terus saja mondar-mandir di depannya sedangkan Kagami lebih memilih menunggu Kuroko diluar daripada menghadapi Momoi yang sedang kalut.

"Kalau dia diserang bagaimana? Kalau dia sampai terluka bagaimana?! Kalau dia sampai pingsan terus kehabisan darah, bagaimana? Atau jangan-jangan…" pikiran Momoi kembali ngawur. "Dia terbunuh?" sedetik kemudian Momoi kembali berteriak histeris yang membuat Aomine terpaksa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Hal inilah yang memebuat Kagami lebih memilih menunggu diluar. Dia punya trauma dengan suara Momoi, telinganya beberapa kali hampir tuli gara-gara mendengar teriakan histeris Momoi yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Diamlah, Satsuki! Tetsu pasti kembali," Aomine menyela sambil menyekap mulut Momoi dan mendudukkannya di sofa. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu," lanjutnya. Wajah Momoi masih terlihat cemas meski sedikit berkurang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kagami masuk sambil membawa tubuh seseorang yang sudah diobati. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Dia juga sempat mengumpat saat berjalan menuju ruangan khusus tempat para warga dikumpulkan.

Saat Aomine hendak bertanya, Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumah Momoi. Momoi segera menghampiri Kuroko yang terpaksa berdiri diam di depan pintu karena Momoi tiba-tiba melakukan _medical check_ sederhana.

"Kau tidak terluka kan, Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi, wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kecemasan meski tinggal sedikit. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Momoi tersenyum lega. Rasa cemasnya sudah hilang semua. "Kau pasti lelah Tetsu-_kun_, duduklah dulu. Kau mau minum apa?" Momoi mendorong tubuh Kuroko untuk duduk di samping Aomine lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Kagami sepertinya sedang kesal, kenapa dia?" tanya Aomine sambil melirik di pintu. Dia merasa seseorang – bukan beberapa orang sedang berdiri didepan rumah Momoi.

"Aku tidak tau Aomine-_kun_. Lagi pula, sepertinya tamu-tamumu masih belum pulang. Aku bertemu dengan mereka tadi," sahut Kuroko.

Momoi bergabung dengan Kuroko dan Aomine sambil membawa segelas susu hangat lalu diletakkan di depan Kuroko. "_Moo_, kalian kenapa tidak menutup pintu–" gerakan Momoi berhenti karena tiga orang tak dikenal tiba-tiba memasuki rumahnya.

"Daiki, bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi didesa ini?" sahut seseorang yang bersurai merah.

"Aku tak punya kewajiban menjelas ini pada kalian," tolak Aomine. Meski sudah tau kalau Akashi punya sifat absolut, tapi dia tetap tak ingin menjelaskan apapun pada orang-orang ibukota.

Alis Akashi berkedut. Dia masih berusaha sabar mengingat Kuroko sedang duduk tenang sambil menikmati segelas susunya. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin Kuroko melihat sisinya yang lain.

"Aomine-_kun,_" sahut Kuroko sambil menyimpan gelas susunya yang sudah kosong. "Apa semuanya sudah terkumpul?" Aomine menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Kagami masih disana. Dia akan menemanimu hingga selesai." Aomine tak sadar telah membiarkan malaikat penyelamatnya pergi. Akashi diam-tiam mengeluarkan seringaian mengerikannya. Sementara Kise sibuk memandangi Kuroko hingga hilang dibalik dinding. Midorima masih mengamati sesisi rumah Momoi yang bisa dibilang berisi barang-barang aneh.

"Daiki, sekali lagi aku menunggu penjelasanmu." Aura gelap tiba-tiba menguar, membuat Aomine serta Momoi tiba-tiba merinding ketakutan.

Sebagai laki-laki, Aomine berusaha tetap bersikap tenang. Dia lalu melihat Momoi yang sepertinya mulai merasa tak nyaman. "Satsuki, pergilah bantu Tetsu!" perintah Aomine. Momoi segera mengikuti dan meninggalkan Aomine serta tiga orang asing yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" balas Aomine saat yakin Momoi sudah menghilang dibalik dinding. Aomine memperbaiki sikap duduknya. Memperlihatkan postur dan mimik tegasnya.

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di desa ini _nanodayo_. Kenapa warganya bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu _nanodayo_? Tadi pagi aku melihat beberap anak-anak yang bermain diluar, apa mereka keturunan asli mereka _nanodayo_?" Midorima angkat bicara karena Akashi masih tetap mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Tentu saja!" entah kenapa Aomine merasa sedikit kesal. Inilah yang membuat dia malas berurusan dengan orang ibukota yang seenaknya. Kalau bukan karena menjabat sebagai Kepala Desa, dia pasti lebih memilih tidur-tiduran dirumahnya saat ini, tentu saja setelah membantu mengumpulkan seluruh warga desa.

"Jadi anak-anak itu bisa berubah seperti orang tuanya juga _nanodayo_?" Midorima memulai interogasinya.

Aomine berpikir sejenak, "anak-anak itu…. Tidak. Mereka tidak bisa. Anak-anak yang lahir di desa ini tidak bisa berubah menjadi setengah makhluk buas tak terkendali seperti yang kalian lihat. Mereka tidak terkontaminasi," jelas Aomine sambil mencomot kue kering yang disediakan Momoi untuknya.

"Jadi benar _nanodayo_. Mereka semua warga ibukota yang terkena penyakit misterius _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikkan kecamatanya. Dugaannya benar. Tapi satu pertanyaan kembali muncul di dalam otaknya. "Jika mereka terkena penyakit itu, kenapa mereka bisa kembali berwujud manusia dan hidup normal seperti biasanya _nanodayo_?"

Aomine tersenyum sinis sambil melirik Midorima yang sepertinya makin penasaran. Dia sengaja terdiam beberapa menit, menguji kesabaran ketiga makhluk di sampingnya. Meski yang bersurai kuning sepertinya tidak perduli dan terus saja melirik ke arah Kuroko menghilang tadi. Aomine menyamankan duduknya di sofa, Midorima sepertinya mulai kesal. Sedangkan Akashi malah memilih duduk di sofa depan Aomine tanpa dipersilahkan. Aomine mendelik ke arah Akashi, tapi melihat manik dwiwarna Akashi yang sepertinya makin kesal lagi, Aomine memilih mengabaikan sikap Akashi itu.

"Ini berkat Tetsu," jawab Aomine bangga. Di Negara ini, hanya desanyalah yang punya seseorang yang seperti Kuroko, menurutnya. Mendengar Aomine memanggil nama Kuroko dengan sok akrab membuat satu alis Akashi berkedut.

"Tetsu? Maksudmu Tetsuya?" ulang Akashi. Entah kenapa sepertinya dia baru saja salah dengar.

Midorima terbelalak sejenak, meski dia sudah menduga kalo pemuda bersurai biru itu bukan orang biasa, tapi saat mendengar langsung tetap saja membuatnya kaget. Sementara Kise langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Aomine.

"_Tenshi-cchi_?!" pekik Kise. "Waahh, _Tenshi-cchi_ ternyata memang _tenshi-ssu_!"

Aomine menjawab kekagetan tiga tamunya dengan mengangguk. "Dua tahun yang lalu, rombongan kami yang dipimpin oleh Ayahku diusir oleh penguasa di Ibukota karena teridentifikasi terjangkit virus penyakit misterius itu dan divonis tidak akan lama lagi akan berubah seutuhnya menjadi makhluk aneh atau makhluk buas. Para penguasa itu tidak ingin keluarga mereka terjangkit, makanya rombongan kami segera diusir meski kebanyakan masih diduga dan akhirnya terjangkit saat keluar dari wilayah Ibukota. Dan ketika kami sudah tidak mampu melanjutkan perjalanan karena kelelahan, disitulah kami bertemu dengan Tetsu yang awalnya menolong kami sambil terus bersembunyi. Karena ingin berterima kasih, Ayahku terus mendekati Tetsu yang waktu itu kebetulan seumuran denganku. Aku juga sering diajak bertemu dengan Tetsu yang masih terus bersembunyi. Lama kelamaan, Tetsu mulai terbuka pada aku dan Ayahku lalu kepada seluruh warga desa.

"dan saat salah seorang dari kami berubah menjadi makhluk buas, kami hanya bisa menjauhkan diri dan menghindari serangannya. Tapi Tetsu berbeda, dia malah mendekat, sebisa mungkin mengunci pergerakan orang itu lalu meminumkan sesuatu. Setelah itu merapalkan bahasa-bahasa aneh dan cahaya putih kebiruan berpendar dari dalam tubuh orang itu. Beberapa detik kemudian orang itu kembali kewujud manusianya. Melihat itu, ayahku meminta Tetsu menggunakan kekuatan anehnya untuk membantu kami. Dan ternyata Tetsu mau karena ini merupakan tugasnya. Setelah itu, Tetsu mengajak kami semua ke tempat tinggalnya. Dan disinilah kami. Kami tinggal mengelilingi rumah Tetsu yang entah sejak kapan merupakan pohon besar dibelakanga desa ini." Aomine mengakhiri ceritanya lalu mengambil minuman yang disediakan Momoi untuknya. Dengan bodohnya dia malah bercerita hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Midorima mengangguk, sedikit mengerti dengan penjelasan Aomine. Meski masih ada pertanyaan lagi, tapi dia urungkan untuk mengeluarkannya. Kise entah kenapa jadi terdiam. Sementara Akashi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai ceritanya, Aomine-_kun_?" sahut Kuroko sambil berjalan memasuki ruang tamu melewati Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise, lalu duduk di samping Aomine. Kuroko melihat gelas susunya yang sudah kosong. Entah kenapa dia merasa haus sekali.

Aomine hanya nyengir mendengar sindiran Kuroko. "Kagami dan Satsuki mana?" tanya Aomine sambil melihat kearah asal Kuroko datang.

"Mereka masih sibuk di dalam. Beberapa warga sepertinya saling menyerang dan terluka. Jadi Kagami-_kun_ dan Momoi-_san_ mengobati mereka lalu membawa mereka ke rumahnya. Anak-anak juga sudah aku pastikan aman tertidur di rumahku" Kuroko seperti sedang melapor pada Aomine, wajahnya tetap saja datar.

Akashi menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada Kuroko. Sepertinya wajah Kuroko makin pucat dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Dia merasa sedikit cemas. Saat hendak menanyakannya, Akashi tiba-tiba diganggu dengan suara berisik Kise.

"_Tenshi-cchi_!" Kise menerjang Kuroko. Aomine lengah sehingga Kise berhasil memeluk Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko sesak nafas. Kuroko hampir saja pingsan, untung saja Aomine yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih besar dari Kise berhasil membuat Kise melepaskan Kuroko.

Sementara itu, Akashi menatap Kise dengan tatapan membunuh. Kise yang sadar telah memanggil bahaya langsung menciut dan berjalan pelan kembali ke tempatnya semula, di belakang Midorima.

Midorima melirik Kise sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Dia merasa sedikit kesal melihat Kise yang tidak bisa baca situasi.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kise sudah tidak berisik lagi, Midorima dan Akashi sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sedangkan Kuroko dan Aomine memandang kearah yang sama, menunggu kedatangan Kagami dan Momoi tanpa bicara.

"_Nii-san…"_ suara Nanami tiba-tiba kembali didengar Kuroko. Kuroko tersentak pelan saat mendengar suara itu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Akashi yang menyadari tingkah Kuroko langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak menyadari Akashi sedang memperhatikannya karena tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah, meski hanya sedikit. _"Nii-san, cepatlah datang…"_ lagi-lagi suara Nanami terdengar. Kuroko tidak tahan karena suara Nanami terdengar seperti sedang menderita. Kuroko memejamkan matanya, fokus pada suara Nanami meski itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Suara Nanami kembali menghilang. Kuroko jadi semakin cemas. Dia lalu membulatkan tekadnya yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak berjalan menuju rumah Momoi tadi. Kuroko membuka matanya, menatap lurus Aomine yang masih memandang ke arah datangnya Kuroko tadi.

"Aomine-_kun,_" panggil Kuroko. Aomine menoleh, ekspresi bingung tergambar jelas di wajahnya saat melihat wajah pucat Kuroko yang sangat serius. "Aku ingin keluar desa." Kuroko mengatakan keputusannya dengan sangat jelas.

Aomine melongo, Kise memandang Kuroko cemas sekaligus heran, Midorima memasang tampang tenangnya meski di dalam hati dia juga heran dengan apa yang diucapkan Kuroko. Sementara Akashi sudah sedikit menduga hal ini akan dikatakan Kuroko dari hasil mengamati Kuroko sejak tadi. Kagami dan Momoi yang tidak disadari sudah berdiri diantara ruang tamu dan ruang makan pun hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan wajah kaget, mereka tak menyangka Kuroko mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa maksdumu, Tetsu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang tidak mau keluar dari desa ini? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau ingin keluar desa?" tanya Aomine setelah tersadar dari kekagetannya. Kuroko diam, pandangannya dia alihkan ke lantai di depannya.

"Kau biacara apa Kuroko?" sahut Kagami dengan suara keras sambil berjalan ke arah Kuroko, Momoi mengekor di belakang.

"Tetsu-_kun_, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin keluar dari desa ini? Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu? Biar aku atau Daiki-_chan_ atau Kagami-_kun_ yang membelikannya untukmu. Kau tau sendiri kan, diluar desa itu tidak aman." Momoi berkala lembut, mencoba mengubah keputusan Kuroko.

"Bukan begitu, Momoi-_san_" balas Kuroko. Suaranya sangat pelan. "Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak dulu, tapi baru kali ini aku mendapatkan petunjuknya," Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Ketiga temannya yang sudah berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Hal apa yang harus kau lakukan Kuroko?" tanya Kagami. Entah kenapa dia sangat tidak rela Kuroko pergi keluar desa ini. "Kalau kau pergi, desa ini bisa terancam. Bagaimana kalau mereka kambuh lagi?"

Kuroko kembali menunduk, tekadnya mulai goyah. "Aku tak akan pergi lama, Kagami-_kun_. Setelah aku menemukannya aku akan kembali. Aku janji," suaranya tetap pelan, seakan tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Aomine, Kagami, dan Momoi memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan tak rela. Mereka menganggap Kuroko seseorang yang penting karena telah menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka juga tak bisa menentang keputusan Kuroko. Mereka terdiam, berpikir.

"Aku mau pulang dulu," sahut Kuroko lalu berdiri. "Aku takkan mengubah keputusanku. Aku harap kalian mau menyetujuinya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan bagaimanapun juga." Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa kepalanya dipukul. Jalannya jadi sempoyongan, dia sampai harus bertumpu pada meja kecil di sampingnya.

"Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-_kun_/_Tenshi-cchi_/Tetsuya!" sahut semua manusia di dalam ruang tamu Momoi bersamaan kecuali Midorima yang dengan gerakan reflex membantu Kuroko agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Terima kas-" ucapan Kuroko terhenti, dia memegang kepalanya.

"_Nii-san! Tolong aku! Nii-san! Kumohon, cepatlah datang!"_ suara Nanami kembali menyerang kepala Kuroko, kali ini sakit kepala yang datang bersamaan dengan suara itu terasa lebih sakit lagi. Meski Kuroko punya kemampuan menyembuhkan diri, tapi rasa sakit yang seperti ini tak bisa dia sembuhkan.

"Nanami…" sahut Kuroko pelan ditengah-tengah sakit kepala yang menderanya.

Semua orang diruangan itu menatap Kuroko heran mendengar Kuroko menyebutkan sebuah nama, kecuali Akashi yang sudah pernah mendengar nama itu meski sekali.

"Tetsu-_kun_, kau kenapa?" Momoi menghampiri Kuroko yang sesekali meringgis kesakitan.

"Besok aku akan pergi. Momoi-_san_, Aomine-_kun_, dan Kagami-_kun_ tak usah khawatir. Tempat yang aku tuju sepertinya tak jauh dari sini. Dan aku pasti kembali sebelum khasiat obatnya habis. Aku janji." Mendengar itu, Aomine dan Kagami mengerti bahwa kali ini Kuroko memang benar-benar harus keluar desa. Sedangkan Momoi masih berharap Kuroko mau berubah pikiran.

"Baiklah," sahut Aomine menyetujui keputusan Kuroko, Kagami juga mengangguk sambil memandang Kuroko. Di matanya tersirat perasaan percaya dan sedikit cemas. "Tapi Kagami akan ikut dengamu," Aomine memutuskannya tanpa berunding dulu.

"Tapi–"

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, hanya syarat itu yang wajib kau penuhi," potong Aomine sebelum Kuroko protes.

Kagami berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan keamanan desa?" Kagami sedikit ragu, Kuroko menimpali dengan mengangguk.

"Kau meremehkanku, Kagami?" Aomine sepertinya mulai sedikit kesal. Kagami memandang Aomine seakan-akan berkata 'ya'. Aomine makin kesal.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seseorang berdehem pelan. Rupanya kelompok yang diabaikan mereka tadi merasa perlu buka suara.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Tetsuya. Aku juga akan meninggalkan beberapa prajuritku disini. Sehingga keamanan desa terjamin," Akashi mulai berbicara dengan nada absolutnya.

Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang bingung. Kagami melirik kesal. Aomine hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedangakan Momoi masih terus menatap Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau mau mengikutiku, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko heran, rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah mulai hilang.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawab Akashi. Kuroko hanya memandangnya heran. "Lagi pula jika aku dan sisa pasukanku ikut denganmu, itu bisa jadi keuntungan buatmu kan?"

Kagami berpikir lagi. Karena dia yang diutus Aomine untuk menemani Kuroko, dia bertanggung jawab atas perlindungan Kuroko. Dia menimbang-nimbang pengalamannya berada di luar desa dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahaya yang ada. Jika melawan hewan buas, Kagami pasti menang, tapi jika melawan pasukan kerajaan lain, dia tak bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi. "Terserah kalian saja," jawab Kagami. Dia merasa perlu bantuan dari pasukan Akashi. "Tapi ingat, kalian harus menjaga jarak. Jangan bersikap sok akrab, sampai kapanpun, aku takkan mempercayai kalian!"

"Aku tak butuh kepercayaan darimu. Aku hanya butuh kepercayaan Tetsuya. Lagipula, aku tidak perduli padamu sama sekali," balas Akashi, dia kesal karena Kagami seenaknya memutuskan.

Kagami memandang Akashi yang lebih pendek darinya dengan sengit. Akashi juga membalas pandangannya. Kuroko hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Dia bisa saja pergi tanpa orang-orang di depannya ini, tapi itu bukanlah sikap yang baik. "Aku akan pergi sendiri," putus Kuroko.

"Tidak!" sahut Kagami dan Akashi bersamaan. Midorima yang berdiri cukup dekat dengan Kuroko hanya bisa memandang Akashi dengan tatap heran. Sedangkan Kise yang mulai bersemangat karena akan melakukan perjalanan bersama Kuroko bersorak girang dalam hati. Aomine dan Momoi hanya memandang tiga orang yang sedang berdebat itu dalam diam.

"Kau harus pergi dengan seseorang, setidaknya aku," sahut Kagami lebih dulu sebelum Akashi. Akashi akan menimpali , tapi Kagami kembali buka suara. "Kita juga membutuhkan kekuatan orang ini." Kagami menunjuk Akashi dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Alis Akashi berkedut.

"Tapi Kagami-_kun_,– "

"Percaya padaku, Kuroko. Kau membutuhkan kami." Kagami masih tetap memaksa Kuroko hingga akhirnya Kuroko mengehela nafas pasrah. Dia sudah lelah, apalagi sepertinya tidak lama lagi Nanami akan kembali memanggilnya. Dia sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah Momoi, dia ingin segera beristirahat kemudian berangkat pagi-pagi besok.

Akashi yang sejak tadi menahan emosinya seketika berseringai lebar setelah melihat ekspresi pasrah di wajah Kuroko, meskipun semua orang selain Akashi di ruangan itu hanya bisa melihat wajah datar Kuroko yang seperti biasa. Akashi tiba-tiba meraih benda tajam di balik baju jirahnya lalu melayangkannya ke wajah Kagami. Kagami merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari pipinya sesaat setelah benda di tangan Akashi menghampirinya. Pipi Kagami berdarah. "Aku seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, nyawamu tidak akan ada lagi di bumi ini." Akashi berbisik ditelinga Kagami, sepelan mungkin sehingga Kuroko tak mendengar perkataannya.

"Terserah kalian. Aku mau pulang," sahut Kuroko lalu berjalan keluar rumah Momoi.

"Tunggu" perintah Akashi, Kuroko lalu membalikkan badannya. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Silahkan. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama," balas Kuroko sambil menatap langit yang gelap pekat tak berbintang.

"Kau, sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Akashi. Midorima bersorak dalam hati, akhirnya jawaban yang paling ingin diketahuinya akan terungkap. Sementara sisa manusia lainnya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan heran.

"Tentu saja dia manusia biasa." Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Akashi setelah Kuroko terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku–" Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak dari fokus semua orang yang berada di rumah Momoi. Mereka terbelalak. Mereka bahkan tidak berkedip, tetapi Kuroko tiba-tiba mengilang.

"Dimana Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi cemas.

"Dia… mengilang _nanodayo_?" sahut Midorima sambil mengelus lucky itemnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

_Healers_

* * *

_Domo_...  
Maaf nunggu lama...  
Sedikit sibuk di Dunia Nyata /sebenanrnya sibuk banget/

#curhat XD

Mungkin chap ini kepanjangan dan membosankan... /maafkan saya/

Terima kasih buat reviewnya, _Minna-san to Senpai tachi_...  
Saya akan terus berusaha...

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Ultah teman saya...  
_Otanjoobi omedeto_ untuknya... ^^

Nantikan kelanjutannya... /hehehe/

Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

"_Terserah kalian. Aku mau pulang," sahut Kuroko lalu berjalan keluar rumah Momoi._

_Akashi terdiam sambil memandangi punggung Kuroko yang berjalan pelan keluar rumah. Dia terpaku pada helai surai biru muda yang bergerak seirama dengan langkah Kuroko dan punggung kecil Kuroko. Tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan seseorang sedang mengawasi merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak. Dia juga melirik ke luar rumah sambil memegang pedangnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok yang mencurigakan. Tidak lama setelah itu, Akashi merasa hawa keberadaan orang itu sudah tak terasa lagi disekitar rumah Momoi. Firasat buruknya tiba-tiba menghilang seiring dengan hilangnya hawa keberadaan orang itu. Dia kembali menatap punggung Kuroko dan teringat satu hal._

"_Tunggu," perintah Akashi, Kuroko lalu membalikkan badannya. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."_

"_Silahkan. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama," balas Kuroko sambil menatap langit yang gelap pekat tak berbintang._

"_Kau, sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Akashi. Midorima bersorak dalam hati, akhirnya jawaban yang paling ingin diketahuinya akan terungkap. Sementara sisa manusia lainnya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan heran._

"_Tentu saja dia manusia biasa." Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Akashi setelah Kuroko terdiam cukup lama._

"_Aku–" Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak dari fokus semua orang yang berada di rumah Momoi. Mereka terbelalak. Mereka bahkan tidak berkedip, tetapi Kuroko tiba-tiba mengilang. _

"_Dimana Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi cemas._

"_Dia… mengilang _nanodayo_?" sahut Midorima sambil mengelus _lucky item_nya dengan sedikit gemetar._

_Tak ada yang tau bahwa Akashi sempat melihat seseorang menghampiri Kuroko dengan cepat dan membawanya pergi sebelum Kuroko menghilang dari pandangan mereka._

_Healers_

* * *

**HEALERS**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

_Healers_

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Dia terdiam tak bergerak, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Wajahnya yang datar sama sekali tak mencerminkan satu ekspresi pun.

Saat ini Kuroko sedang terduduk diatas sebuah batu besar. Pandangannya hanya menangkap rimbunan pohon besar dan semak-semak setinggi lutut yang mengelilinginya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara air terjun. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. "Berarti aku berada di hutan dekat desa," gumam Kuroko setelah melihat danau yang biasa digunakannya untuk berendam.

Bicara soal danau, entah kenapa dia jadi teringat dengan pemuda asing bersurai merah yang ditemuinya sore tadi. Sebagian dari diri Kuroko merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu. Kuroko heran apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dia merasa familiar terutama surai merah milik pemuda itu. Tapi sekeras apapun Kuroko berusaha mengingat dia tetap tak bisa. Mungkin Kuroko harus bertanya soal ini pada **dia**.

Kuroko segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keadannya saat ini. Dia kembali fokus mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seingatnya, beberapa saat yang lalu dia sedang berada di rumah Momoi, berargumen melawan Kagami, dan saat dia pamit pulang Akashi bertanya sesuatu padanya. Pertanyaan Akashi tak sempat Kuroko jawab karena tiba-tiba pandangan matanya gelap tapi kesadarannya tetap ada.

Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa ada yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Dia mengedarkan pandanganya was-was. Manik biru mudanya menangkap pergerakan semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Kuroko segera berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat dua sosok manusia mendekat kearahnya. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki postur tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, bahkan Kagami dan Aomine sekalipun. Kuroko juga mendengar suara kunyahan dari kedua orang itu.

"Dia sudah sadar, Muro-_chin_," sahut seseorang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan bersurai ungu saat jarak mereka dengan Kuroko tinggal beberapa meter.

"Kau benar," balas orang yang disadari Kuroko memiliki surai berwarna hitam dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

Kuroko memandang mereka. Meskipun wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi kedua matanya memancarkan perasaan was-was. "Kalian siapa?"

Yang berpostur tubuh tinggi dan memiliki surai berwarna ungu balas memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan malas. "Kami?" balasnya sambil mengunyah makanan yang baru saja dia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami, Kuroko-_sama_," sahut yang bersurai hitam sambil sedikit membungkuk. Kuroko mengerinyitkan alis, bingung, meskipun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya kembali datar. "Aku Himuro Tatsuya, dan dia Murasakibara Atsushi," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dirinya dan pemuda bersurai ungu disampingnya kemudian menunduk sopan.

Kuroko refleks balas menunduk. Lalu kembali menatap kedua orang didepannya. "Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" tanya Kuroko karena merasa kedua orang didepanny ini bukan salah satu warga desa.

Pemuda yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Kuroko. "Kami diperintahkan untuk membawa Kuroko-_sama_ ke desa kami."

Kuroko bingung. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain warga desa dan teman-temannya sekarang ditambah dengan beberapa orang dari kerajaan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pemuda yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Salat satu tangannya yang tidak memegang makanan diarahakan ke atas kepala Kuroko. Dia lalu mengacak-acak surai biru muda Kuroko. "Muro-_chin_, rambutnya benar-benar halus. Benar-benar mirip seperti **dia**. Aku jadi ingin mengacak-acak nya terus," sahut Murasakibara tak memperdulikan aura gelap yang mulai keluar dari tubuh Kuroko.

Melihat perasaan Kuroko yang sepertinya sedang kesal, Himuro segera menahan tangan Murasakibara untuk tidak terus-terusan mengacak-acak surai Kuroko. "Hentikan itu, Atsushi. Kau membuat Kuroko-_sama_ kesal."

Atsushi menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Kuroko yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. "Apa aku membuat Kuro-_chin_ kesal?" sahut Murasakibara masih dengan tatapan malas.

_Dia seperti anak-anak_, batin Kuroko balas menatap Murasakibara lalu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara.

Dengan sedikit kecewa Murasakibara menarik kembali tangannya dari surai lembut Kuroko. Dan kembali fokus memakan makanannya.

"Kuroko-_sama_," panggil Himuro, Kuroko lalu menatapnya. "Kita akan berangkat sekarang juga, apa Kuroko-_sama_ tidak keberatan?" tanya Himuro.

"Aku keberatan," Kuroko menjawab dengan cepat. Wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun membuat Himuro tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kuroko. "Aku juga harus pergi kesuatu tempat. Dan ini masalah yang lebih penting."

"Kuroko-_sama_, orang terpenting bagi kami saat ini sangat membutuhkan bantuan anda. Karena itulah kami di perintahkan membawa anda kesana. Kami mohon, tolong ikutlah bersama kami. Terlambat sedikit saja, **dia** mungkin tak bisa selamat," Himuro berusaha meyakinkan Kuroko. Mereka memang sangat membutuhkan bantuan Kuroko saat ini.

Kuroko terdiam, berpikir. Tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. "_Nii-san…_" suara Nanami kembali terdengar oleh Kuroko. Kuroko tiba-tiba terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu. "_Nii-san, tolong aku…_" Kuroko sesekali meringgis kesakitan.

Himuro yang melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba kesakitan merasa panik. "Atsushi! Cepat ambilkan cairan itu!" perintah Himuro yang dibalas dengan gumaman pelan Murasakibara.

Dengan cepat Murasakibara menghampiri perbekalan mereka yang diletakkan dibawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dia lalu mengambil botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna biru pudar dan memberikannya kepada Himuro.

Setelah menerima botol kecil itu, Himuro segera membuka tutupnya lalu membiarkan Kuroko menghirup aromanya. Perlahan-lahan, Himuro bisa melihat Kuroko mulai bernafas teratur. "Apa sudah mendingan, Kuroko-_sama_?" tanya Himuro memastikan.

Kuroko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Setelah itu dia menatap cairan didalam botol kecil yang dipegang Himuro. "Apa itu?" Kuroko penasaran, dia baru kali ini melihat cairan yang seperti itu.

"Ini obat pemberian Kepala Desa kami, katanya kami pasti akan membutuhkannya. Ternyata ini untuk Kuroko-_sama_," jawab Himuro. "Jadi, apa Kuroko-_sama_ mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Himuro. Dia sedikit merasa tidak enak karena kembali bertanya padahal baru saja Kuroko merasa kesakitan.

Kuroko kembali terdiam, dia kembali berpikir. Dia ingin segera menolong adiknya, tapi dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan takdirnya sebagai seorang yang bisa menyembuhkan orang. Dia lalu teringat bahwa dia tak mengetahui dimana lokasi Nanami sekarang, mungkin dia bisa memulai pencarian Nanami dari desa Himuro. Kuroko menghela nafas pelan, "baiklah. Aku ikut kalian," jawabnya kemudian.

Mendengar itu, Himuro tersenyum lembut kearah Kuroko. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang sekaligus leganya.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko teringat sesuatu, "bagaimana cara kalian membawaku kesini?" Rupanya Kuroko sedikit penasaran dengan hal itu. Pasalnya dua orang pemuda didepannya ini bisa mengelabui refleks kedua temannya, Aomine dan Kagami.

"Itu…" Himuro tampak bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Aku ahli dalam mengawasi dan aku bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan seseorang dalam waktu beberapa detik. Lalu Atsushi-lah yang mengangkat anda kemari," dalam hati Himuro berharap Kuroko mengerti penjelasannya.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti lalu memandang Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya. _Kalo dia memang pasti bisa dengan mudah menyeretku kemana saja_, pikir Kuroko maklum karena tubuh Murasakibara yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya dan Himuro. Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh. "Bagaimana kalian bisa menyadari keberadaanku?" biasanya orang-orang tidak akan menyadari keberadaan Kuroko, bahkan teman-temannya sekalipun terkadang tak bisa menyadari hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu.

"Kami sudah terbiasa…." Murasakibara tiba-tiba menjawab. Dia sepertinya tertarik dengan pertanyaan Kuroko.

Himuro kembali tersenyum, "Itu benar. Selain itu, kami juga telah diberi tahu oleh **dia**, bahwa anda memiliki hawa keberadaan yang lebih tipis."

Jawaban Himuro dan Murasakibara sedikit banyak membuat Kuroko penasaran. Tapi dia segera tersadar saat melihat langit perlahan-lahan mulai terang. "Kita bisa berangkat saat pagi kan? Aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku dulu. Selain itu, kita harus pamit pada teman-temanku." _Mungkin dengan adanya Himuro-kun dan Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun dan Akashi-kun tidak perlu menemaniku_, batin Kuroko, masih keberatan Kagami dan Akashi mengikutinya.

"Baiklah, kami akan menemanimu," Himuro lalu mengambil tas perbekalan miliknya diikuti Murasakibara. Mereka lalu mengikuti Kuroko yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

_Healers_

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kagami menelusuri desa dengan wujud serigalanya mencari keberadaan Kuroko. Saat ini dia sangat kalut karena Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang didepan matanya. Aomine dan Momoi juga ikut mencari Kuroko di bagian desa yang lain.

_Kuroko, kau dimana sih?_ Batin Kagami frustasi. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Ditambah lagi dengan tingkah Akashi dan para pasukannya yang sejak awal terus saja menyulut emosinya.

**Flashback**

"Tetsu!" panggil Aomine sambil berjalan keluar rumah Momoi. Dia berhenti tepat ditempat Kuroko sebelum menghilang dari depan matanya. "Tetsu!" panggilnya lagi.

Akashi yang sempat merasa ada seseorang yang mangawasi mereka, terdiam menatap disatu titik diatas atap salah satu rumah warga. Matanya menatap sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ada diatas atap rumah seseorang. _Kenapa bisa benda itu ada disana?_ Batin Akashi. Dia lalu menatap semua manusia yang berada disekelilingnya.

"Kalian yakin semua warga sudah masuk dalam ruangan yang kalian katakan itu?" Akashi menduga mungkin saja masih ada seorang warga yang belum ditangani oleh Kuroko dan kawan-kawan yang berkeliaran dan menculik Kuroko.

Aomine manatap Kagami dan Momoi yang berdiri terpaku ditempatnya. "Kalian sudah mengeceknya?"

Momoi tak menjawab, dia masih shock karena hilangnya Kuroko. Sedangkan Kagami masih berupaya mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia lalu merespon Aomine dengan mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengeceknya berulang kali, dan semua warga sudah masuk kedalam ruangan."

Semua orang kembali berpikir, termasuk Midorima yang sebelumnya sempat shock. Suasana menjadi hening. Saat semua orang masih berusaha memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada, Kise tiba-tiba memekik keras. Membuat Kagami yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kise refleks menutup telinganya yang sedikit berdengung. Sepertinya pekikkan Kise hampir sama dampaknya dengan teriakan histeris Momoi jika tidak ditangani dengan cepat.

"Kau berisik _nanodayo_!" tegur Midorima yang juga ikut terkena dampak pekikkan Kise, meski tak separah Kagami.

Semua orang memandang Kise yang sekarang wajahnya jadi pucat. Matanya memancarkan perasaan takut. Semua orang memandangnya bingung kecuali Momoi yang sepertinya tau arah pikiran Kise. "Jangan-jangan…." Kise menggantung kalimatnya.

"Anak-anak mungkin melakukannya," sambung Akashi diikuti anggukan dari Kise, membuat Momoi hampir pingsan. Untung saja Midorima yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya segera menolong Momoi sehingga dia tak sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Kagami. Dia yakin anak-anak yang laihir di desa ini tak ada satu pun yang terinfeksi virus. "Mereka tak mungkin terjangkit!"

"Daiki, dimana kalian mengamankan anak-anak di desa ini?" tanya Akashi mengabaikan bantahan Kagami, hal itu membuat Kagami kesal.

"Mereka kami tempatkan dirumah Kuroko." Aomine manatap Kagami lalu Momoi. Momoi membalas menatap Aomine, dimatanya tersirat perasaan cemas. "Tapi aku rasa, mereka tak mungkin membawa Tetsu pergi."

Akashi kembali terdiam, mulai berpikir lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian dia lalu menatap Midorima dan Kise. Midorima yang segera mengetahui maksud tatapan Akashi segera mengangguk, sementara Kise belum menangkap maksud Akashi. Midorima menatap Kise, dia lalu menghela nafas pelan saat sadar temannya ini belum mengerti. _Sejak kapan otaknya jadi lambat begini _nanodayo? Batin Midorima. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah Kise lalu menarik kerah jirahnya, menyeret Kise keluar rumah Momoi untuk menjalankan perintah Akashi.

Setelah Midorima dan Kise pergi, Akashi menatap Aomine, Kagami, lalu Momoi. "Kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap Momoi dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Momoi merasa seperti akan dikuliti hidup-hidup.

"A-aku Momoi Satsuki," jawab Momoi berusaha kembali tenang.

"Sekarang, pergi cek keberadaan anak-anak desa ini. Jika jumlah mereka kurang segera beritahu aku." Setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari Momoi, Akashi memfokuskan manik dwiwarnanya pada Aomine dan Kagami bergantian. "Kalian menyebarlah menggunakan wujud perubahan kalian dan cari Kuroko sampai ketemu." Perintah Akashi. Secara tidak langsung dia mengambil peran sebagai pemimpin.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya memerintahku? Aku Kepala Desa disini!" protes Aomine tidak terima. Seharusnya dialah yang memerintah orang, bukan malah diperintah.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan," balas Akashi dengan suara yang lebih pelan tetapi hawa gelap menguar dari tubuhnya. Aomine dan Kagami hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ini bukan perbuatanmu atau bawahanmu kan?" tanya Kagami sambil melirk sinis kearah Akashi. Rasa kesalanya sedikit menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Tentu saja bukan." Balas Akashi. Kagami mengehela nafas kesal, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Dia dan Aomine lalu menjongkokkan badan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kagami dan Aomine sudah berada dalam wujud serigala mereka. Akashi menunjukkan rute pencarian untuk kedua serigala besar di depannya.

**Flashback End**

Kagami menghela nafas. Hari ini emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil. Kedatangan Akashi dan pasukannya adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Sekarang Kuroko menghilang dan belum ditemukan. Awalnya dia mengira Kuroko kembali memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dan tiba-tiba menjadi tidak terlihat, ternyata Kuroko benar-benar menghilang dan Kagami tidak mempunyai petunjuk apapun tentang pelakunya.

Tiba-tiba, Kagami teringat percakapan yang bisa disebut adu argumennya dengan Kuroko sebelum Kuroko menghilang. Dia heran kenapa Kuroko tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi keluar desa, padahal selama ini orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin keluar desa adalah Kuroko. Kagami merasa Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menebak apa itu. Meskipun sudah lumayan lama dia berkenalan dengan Kuroko, Kagami merasa Kuroko masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya kepadanya, begitu juga pada Momoi dan Aomine.

Kagami terlalu sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan penyebab Kuroko tiba-tiba ingin keluar desa, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa jalan yang dilaluinya ini jalan buntu. Saat hampir mencium tembok, dia segera sadar.

_Apa yang aku lalukan? Fokus Kagami! Fokus!_, batin Kagami sambil menggeleng keras, berusaha menarik semua pikirannya agar kembali fokus dan tidak memikirkan tentang hal lain. _Sekarang fokus cari keberadaan Kuroko!_. Dia lalu memutar, dan kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

_Healers_

Akashi berjalan memasuki hutan tempat dirinya dan Kuroko kemarin sore bertemu. Dia kembali mengobservasi semua yang ada didepannya dengan manik dwiwarnanya. Dibelakangnya terdapat pohon besar yang merupakan rumah Kuroko.

Sebelum memasuki hutan, Akashi menemani Momoi ke rumah Kuroko untuk mengecek keadaan anak-anak desa. Akashi sempat heran kenapa Momoi bisa membuka pintu rumah Kuroko yang Akashi yakini terkunci karena dia sudah mencoba membukanya. Ternyata Momoi memiliki kunci rumah Kuroko. Tak hanya Momoi, Aomine dan Kagami juga memilikinya. Untuk sesaat Akashi sempat memikirkan cara agar Kuroko juga mau memberikannya kunci rumahnya.

_Aku harus benar-benar mendapatkannya_, Akashi bertekad dalam hati. dia semakin masuk kedalam hutan. Beberapa menit kemudian, indra pendengaran Akashi menangkap bunyi gemerisik tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Akashi memandang sekeliling, tangannya bersiaga memegang pedanga yang tergantung disebelah kirinya. Bunyi gemerisik itu semakin dekat, Akashi kini memfokuskan pandangannya di satu sisi, yaitu didepannya. Maniknya menangkap siluet seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Lama kelamaan semakin dekat. Saat melihat surai biru milik orang itu, Akashi segera berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Akashi-_kun_!" Kuroko kaget karena Akashi tiba-tiba menghampirinya, sebelumnya dia hanya bisa melihta siluet Akashi dan tidak mengeri bahwa itu adalah Akashi.

Akashi mendang Kuroko intens dari atas ke bawah kemudian ke atas lagi. Memeriksa apa orang di depannya ini terluka atau lagi aura kelam yang berada disekeliling Akashi, membuat siapapun yang ditatapnya hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati minta keselamatan.

Kuroko hanya bisa memandang Akashi bingung, kenapa orang didepannya ini menatapnya seperti itu. Seingat Kuroko dia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Lagipula, jika dia memang melakukannya, Akashi tidak berhak menatapnya seperti ini.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Akashi dengan nada absolutnya, meskipun lagi-lagi terselip nada cemas didalamnya.

Kuroko mengerinyitkan alis. Memandang Akashi dengan kepala yang dimiringakan, ekspresinya datar tapi matanya menyiratkan perasaan bingung.

Tanpa sadar Akashi menelan ludah. Kepalanya baru saja memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang tidak baik untuk anak-anak dibawah umur. Akashi berdehem, "kau darimana?" ulangnya.

"Aku dari…" Kuroko berpikir. "Danau," lanjutnya. "Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ disini?" balas Kuroko yang juga bingung Akashi masuk ke hutan disaat seperti ini.

"Kami mencarimu, kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Akashi meminta penjelasan.

Saat hampir menjawabnya, Akashi dan Kuroko mendengar suara ribut di belakang Kuroko.

"Cepatlah Atsushi, kalau jalanmu lambat begini, kita bisa kehilangan jejak Kuroko-_sama_!" tegur seseorang yang terdengar sangat kesal.

"Aku lapar, Muro-_chin_," sahut seseorang lagi.

Kedua sosok yang awalnya siluet di mata Akashi dan Kuroko itu perlahan-lahan makin jelas. Akashi melihat dua orang pemuda. Satunya bersurai hitam dan yang satunya bersurai ungu. Alis Akashi sedikit berkedut saat melihat pemuda bersurai ungu yang memiliki tinggi tubuh abnormal itu.

Himuro terkesiap saat melihat ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga di hutan ini. "Maaf, Kuroko-_sama_. Atsushi kehabisan makanannya dan sekarang dia mulai lapar lagi," lapor Himuro meski Kuroko tak menanyakannya.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin dirumah ada beberapa makanan yang bisa kau makan, Murasakibara-_kun_," Kuroko menawarkan. Seingatnya, kue yang dibuatkan Momoi untuknya masih tersisa banyak di lemari.

Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberitahu akan liburan ke wahana permainan, Murasakibara langsung berlari cepat menghampiri Kuroko dan memeluknya. "Kuro-_chin_ memang baik," sahut Murasakibara. Wajahnya dia elus-eluskan ke surai biru muda Kuroko yang menurutnya sangat halus. Himuro mengikuti Murasakibara dibelakang. Sedangkan Kuroko kembali menatap Akashi. Seketika maniknya kembali memancarkan perasaan bingung melihat wajah Akashi yang sepertinya sedang menahan marah.

"Akashi-_kun_?" panggi l Kuroko.

Akashi diam, tidak menyahut. Pandangannya fokus pada makhluk ungu yang saat ini sedang memeluk dan bermanja-manja pada Kuroko. "Mereka siapa?" tanya Akashi dengan alis yang sedikit berkedut.

"Perkenalkan, dia Himuro Tatsuya-_kun_," Kuroko menunjuk pemuda bersurai hitam disampingnya. "Lalu, dia Murasakibara Atsushi-_kun_," lanjut Kuroko sambil menunjuk pemuda yang masih sibuk mengeluskan wajahnya di surai lembut Kuroko.

Akashi menarik Kuroko tiba-tiba, sehingga menyebabkan pelukan Murasakibara pada Kuroko terlepas. Akashi membawa Kuroko berdiri di belakangnya, dia lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sabuknya dan mengacungkannya kearah Murasakibara dan Himuro. Murasakibara yang kesal karena Kuroko tiba-tiba ditarik paksa dari pelukannya menatap Akashi yang jauh lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan sengit. "Kembalikan Kuro-_chin_," nada suara Murasakibara tak lagi malas seperti biasanya. Sepertinya Akashi berhasil membuatnya serius.

"Tak akan," tolak Akashi balas menatap Murasakibara tak kalah sengitnya.

Kuroko memandang tiga orang di depannya, tak memberi komentar apapun. Awalnya dia tidak ingin menghentikan perseteruan antara Akashi dan Murashibara. Dia merasa tak enak mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi saat melihat Himuro yang berusaha menenangkan Murasakibara tetapi tak berhasil, membuatnya harus mengambil tindakan. Lagipula, sejak kecil dia diajarkan untuk mencoba melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi disekitarnya. "Murasakibara-_kun_, kue milikmu menunggu," sahut Kuroko sambil berbalik meninggalkan tiga orang yang kini memandangnya dari belakang.

Mendengar kata 'kue', membuat Murasakibara tersadar. Dia lalu menarik Himuro dan menyusul Kuroko yang sudah mulai menjauh. Sementara itu Akashi hanya bisa mengehela nafas sambil memasukkan kembali pedanganya kedalam sarungnya. "Siapa mereka?" gumam Akashi.

_Healers_

Aomine berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah Kuroko. Dia sudah melepas wujud transformasinya. Wajahnya panik bercampur lega disaat bersamaan.

Setelah hampir mengelilingi seluruh wilayah terdekat di luar perbatasan desa, Aomine menerima telepati dari Kagami yang mengatakan bahwa Kuroko sudah ditemukan. Hal itu membuat Aomine bernafas lega, tetapi kalimat Kagami yang selanjutnya membuat Aomine mau tak mau harus merasakan cemas lagi.

Menurut Kagami, Kuroko ditemukan bersama dua orang aneh yang terus saja mengikut kemana Kuroko pergi. Hal itulah yang membuat perasaan cemas Aomine muncul lagi.

Saat ini Aomine beridiri tepat didepan pintu rumah Kuroko. Tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, Aomine segera membuka pintu dan masuk. Dia terdiam ditempat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dua orang asing yang sedang duduk di sofa seketika itu juga tertangkap oleh manik biru gelapnya. Dia lalu mencari keberadaan Kuroko diruangan itu, tetapi nihil. Fokusnya ia arahkan ke Kagami yang duduk dikursi pojok sambil mengawasi kedua orang asing itu dan juga Akashi.

"Dimana Tetsu?" tanya Aomine pada Kagami. Kagami menjawabnya dengan mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah pintu yang menghubungkan dapur. Aomine mengangguk lalu mengambil duduk di sofa di depan kedua orang asing itu, Akashi duduk disamping kanan Aomine.

Aomine melihat Akashi yang terus-terus menatap pemuda bersurai ungu dan memiliki postur tubuh abnormal itu. Dan Aomine menyadari pemuda itu sedang menikmati kue buatan Momoi yang dibuat untuk Kuroko. "Aku kepala Desa disini. Namaku Aomine Daiki. Kalian siapa?" tanya Aomine sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai hitam.

Himuro tersenyum ramah. Saat hampir menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, Kuroko dan Momoi masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Jadi Aomine-_kun_ sudah datang," sahut Kuroko sambil meletakkan gelas berisi teh di depan masing-masing tamu rumahnya. "Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai sekarang." Kuroko mengambil duduk didepan Akashi sedangkan Momoi lebih memilih duduk disebelah Aomine.

"Memulai apa?" tanya Aomine heran.

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. "Sebelum itu, perkenalkan, dia Himuro Tatsuya-_kun_ dan Murasakibara Atsushi-_kun_," Kuroko memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Aomine. "Mereka-lah yang membawaku secara tiba-tiba tadi."

"Jadi kalian ya!" Aomine menatap kearah Himuro dan Murasakibara marah.

Kuroko berdehem. "Mereka mengajakku untuk ke desa mereka," kalimat itu membuat seisi ruang terdiam dan menatap Kuroko tajam. Di kepala mereka masing-masing sudah terbayang jawaban Kuroko. "Dan aku mau. Jadi kalian tak perlu mengikutiku, karena ada Himuro-_kun_ dan Murasakibara-_kun_."

"Aku menolak!" Kagami berteriak sambil berdiri dari duduknya yang dihadiai tatapan menusuk dari Kuroko, seakan berkata 'apa kau tak ingat anak-anak sedang tidur?'. Kagami langsung terdiam dan kembali duduk dikursinya. "Pokoknya aku menolak!" gumamnya sambil melihat kearah lain.

"Kau yakin Tetsu?" tanya Aomine kembali mencoba membujuk Kuroko mengubah keputusannya.

"Ya," jawab Kuroko singkat. "Aku akan bersiap-siap. Pagi ini kami akan berangkat. Kagami-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, Momoi-_san_ aku titip desa dan rumah ini selama aku pergi."

Aomine, Kagami, dan Momoi tak bisa membantah lagi melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang biasanya tenang sekarang terlihat sangat serius.

Akashi berdehem. Semua orang menoleh kearahnya sekarang. Dia kesal juga sejak disini dia selalu seperti tak ada. "Nama desa kalian?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap Himuro.

"Desa Yosei, dua hari perjalanan dari desa ini," jawab Himuro cepat.

"Yosei! Bukannya itu salah satu desa besar?" sahut Kagami tak percaya. "Untuk apa desa besar seperti itu menginginkan Kuroko?"

"Itu keputusan pemimpin…" kali ini Murasakibara yang menjawab ditengah-tengah kunyahannya.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kuroko yang duduk didepannya. "Bukannya ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi mengingat kata-kata Kuroko sebelumnya. Kuroko mengangguk. "Apa itu?"

"Itu.." Kuroko tampak ragu menjawab. Akashi selalu saja bertanya hal-hal yang tidak ingin dijawabnya. "Tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kalian, jadi kalian tak perlu tau,"

Jawaban Kuroko membuat Kagami dan Aomine kesal. Mereka memang belum terlalu dekat dengan Kuroko karena Kuroko tak mau terbuka dengan mereka. Tapi mereka adalah teman bukan, kenapa Kuroko selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. "Tetsu!/Kuroko!" panggil Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan. "Aku juga takkan merubah keputusanku!" sahut mereka, lagi-lagi bersamaan.

Kuroko memandang tak percaya kearah kedua temannya. "Aku ingin kalian mengerti. Kalian berdua sebaiknya berada di desa."

Kagami menggeleng kuat. Sudah dia putuskan masalah keamanan desa akan dipercayakannya pada Aomine sepenuhnya.

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang berada didepannya. "Akashi-_kun_ juga. Tak perlu mengikutiku," tolak Kuroko.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini tadi. Dan kau sudah menyetujui kami ikut denganmu. Kau tak bisa mengubah keputusanmu secar sepihak Tetsuya," balas Akashi sambil menatap Kuroko intens.

Kuroko lama kelamaan risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Akashi. "Terserah kalian saja," lagi-lagi Kuroko menjawab seperti itu sekalipun hatinya merasa orang-orang keras kepala ini tak perlu ikut dengannya. Saat hendak berdiri, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan hal penting apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi.

Karena tangan Akashi masih memegangnya, mau tak mau Kuroko harus menjawab pertanyaannya. Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. Lelah dengan situasi disekitarnya yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu sulit ditebak. "Aku mencari seseorang," Kuroko mengatakannya dengan suara yang pelan. Seperti berat sekali untuk mengatakannya. "Seseorang…" kilau dimata Kuroko meredup. Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya menatap lantai dibawahnya. "Seseorang yang sangat penting."

Suasana ruangan tiba-tiba sunyi. Semua orang diruangan itu terdiam melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang terlihat sangat lelah dan menderita.

"_Nii-san!" _Kuroko tiba-tiba tersentak. Wajahnya kembali pucat, kepalanya kembali pening, matanya terlihat kosong. Melihat itu seisi ruangan menjadi panik.

_Healers_

Di suatu tempat yang gelap dan dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis tumbuhan, terdapat sebuat tabung besar berisi cairan berwarna biru muda. Disekeliling tabung itu terdapat berbagai jenis bunga-bunga yang indah. Dan jika seseorang mndekati tabung yang berdiri itu, mereka akan melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan surai biru muda tengah tertidur dengan wajah tenang.

Gadis cantik itu mengenakan kimono tradisional yang berwarna putih dengan hiasan kupu-kupu berwarna biru muda, hampir sama dengan warna surainya yang terurai hingga betisnya. Meski terlihat seperti tak terawatt, surai gadis itu terlihat sangat berkilau. Kulit gadis itu juga sedikit pucat. Dengan keadaan mata tertutup dan wajah yang tenang, orang-orang bisa menduganya sebagai boneka. Tetapi pergerakan dadanya yang naik turun secara teratur menandakan bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang manusia yang masih bernafas.

_Healers_

* * *

_Reply buat **Kifufufu-chan** karena saya nggak bisa balas lewat PM :  
Ehehehe... :)  
Kalo udah baca chap yang ini, baru dapat jawabannya..._

_Omatase…  
Gomen, Minna-san_ _to Senpai tachi_…  
Saya update sangat-sangat lama/bow/

Saya baru saja selesai berperang, makanya baru bisa update sekarang…  
Hehehe….

Sekarang saya lagi berusaha memulihkan diri dari efek berperang yang bahan perangnya tak kira-kira… /ngusap keringat/  
Doa'in saya semoga berhasil dan menang ya, _Minna-san to Senpai tachi_…  
Dan buat rekan sesama angkatan yang juga ikut berperang, semoga kita semua sukses… /amin/

Dan maaf kalo ceritanya semakin gaje dan aneh…

So, mind to review?

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Seorang anak kecil bersurai merah sedang terlelap di dalam kamarnya yang mewah. Di luar, bulan sedang bersinar terang. Bintang juga tak kalah menyinari langit malam. Suasana malam begitu nyaman dan menenangkan bagi anak bersurai merah itu. Wajahnya nampak sedang tersenyum. Entah mimpi seperti apa yang sedang dialaminya. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum sejak beberapa detik yang lalu._

_Semenit berlalu, si anak bersurai merah memilih mengubah posisi tidurnya. Namun, tiba-tiba senyum di wajahnya menghilang tak berbekas. Keningnya berkerut, nampak ekspresi takut di wajahnya, keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Deru nafasnya menjadi tak teratur. Anak itu sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi itu hampir membuat piyamanya basah kuyup jika saja anak itu tidak dengan cepat tersadar dari tidurnya._

_Dengan posisi yang sekarang terduduk di atas ranjangnya dan kesadaran yang mulai pulih sepenuhnya, anak itu mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya. Perasaannya masih tidak tenang, entah karena mimpi atau merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Anak iu menyeka keringat di wajahnya. Dia belum pernah melihat mimpi yang semenakutkan itu sejak dia lahir. Dengan susah payah dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi sambil terus mengatur deru nafasnya. Anak itu melirik tirai jendela yang sedikit transparan dan memperlihatkan gelapnya malam. Dahinya mengernyit kecil. Dia lalu melirik jam dinding yang di letakkan tak jauh dari jendela, "masih jam 2 malam," gumam anak itu. _

_Saat dia merasa sudah cukup tenang dan deru nafasnya kembali normal, anak itu merebahkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk kembali tidur sebelum suara derap kaki terburu-buru lewat di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia juga mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya kembali tidak tenang. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, anak itu turun dari ranjangnya yang mewah dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit, cukup untuk dirinya melihat apa yang terjadi dan siapa saja yang berada di depan kamarnya._

_Dahi anak itu kembali mengerinyit saat melihat ibunya sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya dengan wajah cemas dan khawatir. Pandangan ibunya berlawanan arah dengan kamar anak bersurai merah itu. "Kalau tidak salah, itu arah kamar Miyu-_san_. Apa yang terjadi?" gumam anak itu semakin penasaran. Tidak lama kemudian, anak itu melihat sosok berwibawa ayahnya menghampiri ibunya lalu memeluknya._

"_Tenanglah, Eiko. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ayah anak itu, yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan anak dan istrinya, berusaha menenangkan wanita yang terlihat lemah di sampingnya._

"_Tidak bisa, Takahiro! Aku tidak bisa tenang. Apalagi setelah mengetahui itu! Setelah akhirnya aku menemukan mereka! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi begitu saja! Tidak bisa, Takahiro! Tidak bisa!" alis anak kecil bersurai merah itu mengernyit heran melihat sikap ibunya yang tidak biasa. Dia baru kali ini melihat ibunya bersikap kelewat cemas seperti ini. "_Nee_, Takahiro. Tidak bisakah mereka tetap disini? Tidak bisakah mereka berlindung di kerajaan kita saja? Kau tau sendiri kan, bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Ini berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya jika mereka meninggalkan wilayah kita! Kau sepikiran dengaku kan, Takahiro?" sahut wanita itu sambil menatap mata suaminya. Suaminya hanya bisa terdiam sambil memberikan isyarat kepada wanita anggun disebelahnya ini untuk menyerah dan bahwa sia-sia saja meminta mereka untuk tinggal._

_Anak kecil yang masih setia berdiri dibalik pintu samar-samar kembali mendengar derap langkah beberapa orang yang berjalan mendekati tangga yang letakknya tak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. Dia melihat tangan ayahnya semakin erat memeluk ibunya, seakan-akan memberikan kekuatan. Anak itu melihat ibunya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi cemas dari wajahnya demi menyambut siapapun yang akan datang. Si kecil bersurai merah itu kembali mengernyitkan alis saat melihat orang yang dipanggilnya Miyu-_san_ berjalan ke arah ayah dan ibunya bersama dengan seorang pria bersurai hitam yang dikenalnya sebagai Tsuyoshi-_san_, suami Miyu._

"_Miyu-_san_," sahut ibunya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, rupanya rasa cemasnya tak bisa dia sembunyikan._

"_Eiko-_san_," Miyu yang saat ini sedang berdiri tepat di depan ibunya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Sedangkan pria di sebelahnya tidak mengeluarkan suara maupun ekspresi apapun. "Maaf tidak memberitahumu selama ini. Padahal dengan keberadaan kami, penelitianmu pasti bisa selesai. Maaf, Eiko-_san_."_

"_Aku tidak perduli dengan penelitian itu! Miyu-_san_! Tsuyoshi-_san_! Tidak bisakah kalian tetap tinggal disini? Aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kalian bahkan mengancam nyawa kalian! Aku jamin itu! Jadi aku mohon –!"_

_Ucapan ibunya yang sudah mulai mengeras dan berpotensi membangunkan orang - orang di istana mereka terpotong saat ayahnya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada ibunya yang sedikit melonggar._

_Karena rasa penasarannya yang semakin tidak terbendung, anak kecil bersurai merah itu memilih keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan pintu yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. "_Okaa-sama_? _Otou-sama_?" sahut anak itu sambil menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang berbalik melihatnya saat mendengar suara derit pintu kamarnya._

"_Seijuurou-_kun_, apa kami membangunkanmu?" tanya Miyu sambil kembali tersenyum._

_Anak yang dipanggil Seijuurou menggeleng. "Aku sudah terbangun sejak tadi, Miyu-_san_," jawab Seijuurou jujur._

_Saat Seijuurou sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya, ibunya kembali menatap ke arah Miyu. _

"_Miyu-_san_…."_

_Miyu meraih tangan ibunya lalu menggenggamnya, berusaha menenangkan wanita anggun bersurai merah itu. "Maaf, Eiko-_san_. Kami harus pergi. Ini sudah ta –"_

"Kaa-san_." Semua orang mendengar sahutan khas dari anak kecil menggema disekitar mereka, tetapi mereka tak melihat adanya orang lain disekitar mereka. Miyu hanya tersenyum sedangkan Tsuyoshi tetap saja tidak berekspresi._

_Lagi-lagi, Seijuurou melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah ibunya yang saat ini menatap wajah Miyu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Jangan katakan, kau juga akan membawanya? Demi Tuhan, Miyu-_san_ – tidak, Miyu. Kau tau perjalanan ini berbahaya, kan? Kau tak boleh membawanya. Dia masih kecil, Miyu. Aku melarangmu!" Seijuurou seperti mengerti apa yang dimaksud ibunya, perasaannya semakin tidak tenang._

"_Maafkan aku, Eiko-_san_." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Miyu dan meski wajahnya tersenyum tapi Seijuurou melihat pandangannya matanya juga menyiratkan kecemasan yang bahkan lebih besar dari ibunya._

"_Tidak." Seijuurou mendongak menatap wajah ayahnya saat mendengar untuk pertama kalinya ayahnya mengucapakan sebuah kata dengan nada yang penuh dengan nada intimidasi kepada pasangan suami-istri di depannya. "Tidak, Miyu, Tsuyoshi. Jika begini kejadiannya, aku juga tak bisa membiarkan kalian. Kalian tau dia masih kecil, kan? Dia masih belum tau apa-apa. Kalau begini jadinya, aku setuju dengan Eiko. Kalian tak boleh pergi. Minimal, hingga dia sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."_

_Miyu menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Maaf –"_

"_Tidak," satu kata dari Tsuyoshi mengalihkan seluruh perhatian kepadanya. "Kami harus pergi."_

_Ucapan Tsuyoshi, Seijuurou rasa seperti titah Dewa saat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya bahkan ayahnya sekalipun. Ditengah situasi yang mendadak hening dan sedikit mencekam, seorang anak berkulit pucat menghampiri Seijuurou dan berdiri di depannya. Perasaan Seijuurou semakin tidak tenang. Tanpa disadarinya, keringat mengucur kembali di pelipisnya._

"_Sei-_kun_," sahut anak kecil yang memiliki tinggi sedikit lebih pendek dari Seijuurou itu. "Aku,_ Kaa-san_, dan _Tou-san_ akan pergi dari sini. Sei-_kun_ jaga diri, ya. Kalau takdir mengizinkan, aku akan main kesini lagi. Jadi Sei-_kun_ juga harus bisa jaga diri. Ingat! Jangan lupa untuk berteman dengan yang lainnya, ya. Supaya Sei-_kun_ nggak kesepian."_

_Seijuurou hanya bisa terdiam. Dia belum siap. Perasaannya semakin kacau. Bagaimana bisa anak di depannya ini akan meninggalkannya. Anak yang selama ini menjadi teman main satu-satunya di istana ini. Tetapi yang membuat Seijuurou semakin gusar adalah sekuat apapun dia berusaha untuk melihat wajah anak di depannya ini, silaunya lampu selalu menghalanginya untuk melihat ekspresi anak itu, surainya, bahkan warna matanya. Jika sedikit saja dia bisa melihat wajah itu, Seijuurou tak perlu gusar dan hanya perlu mencarinya saat mereka berpisah nanti._

_Miyu tiba-tiba mendekati anak kecil di depan Seijuurou. Seijuurou yakin Miyu memanggil nama anak tersebut tapi dia tak mendengar apapun. "Sudah waktunya kita berangkat. Pamit dulu sama Eiko-_san_ dan Takahiro-_san_." _

_Seijuurou melihat anak itu mengangguk pelan. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Seijuurou dan kembali ke tempat Tsuyoshi, ayahnya, berdiri. "Paman, Bibi, Sei-_kun_. Kami pergi dulu. _Sayonara_," pamit anak itu sambil membungkuk sejenak diikuti oleh kedua orang tua di belakangnya. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuruni tangga._

_Seijuurou hanya bisa memperhatikanpunggung kecil anak berkulit pucat itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Saat tinggal satu anak tangga lagi untuk mencapai lantai satu, anak itu berhenti dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Seijuurou. Dia lalu kembali menaiki anak tangga dan menghampiri Seijuurou._

"_Sei-_kun_. Tak lama lagi, aku akan jadi kakak, lho!" sahut anak itu sambil tersenyum senang memperlihatkan giginya yang berjejer rapi lalu menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang hanya tersenyum di depan pintu yang telah terbuka._

_Seijuurou dan kedua orang tuanya terkejut mendengar kabar dari anak itu. "Tidak," kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Seijuurou menyadarkan kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya segera memaku pandangannya pada sosok Miyu. Sayangnya, Miyu sudah berbalik dan membelakangi Seijuurou dan kedua orang tuanya. "Tidak. Jangan pergi," sahut Seijuurou lagi, berharap anak berkulit pucat itu mau berbalik dan kembali ke tempat Seijuurou berdiri. Tetapi sekali lagi, anak itu telah membelakangi Seijuurou sepenuhnya. "Tidak! Jangan pergi! Kumohon! Kembali!" teriak Seijuurou. _

_Anak berkulit pucat itu menoleh sejenak. Mungkin dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Seijuurou tiba-tiba berteriak, tetapi Miyu dan Tsuyoshi tetap berjalan dengan menggandeng kedua tangan anak itu. Anak itu secara terpaksa mengikuti langkah kedua orang tuanya._

_Seijuurou mulai melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, hendak mengejar anak itu sebelum pintu istana mewahnya tertutup. "Tidak! Kumohon, jangan pergi! Kumohon, kembali!". Namun sayang, saat Seijuurou telah menginjak anak tangga terakhir, bunyi debaman pelan dari pintu tertutup terdengar. "Tidak! Jangan pergi! Tidak! Kumohon kembali, –!"_

_Healers_

* * *

**HEALERS**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

_Healers_

Akashi tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya basah karena keringat, begitu juga pakaiannya. Baru saja dia bermimpi buruk. Mimpi tentang ingatannya di masa lalu. Dengan nafas tak teratur dia segera mendudukkan dirinya. Mengamati sekelilingnya. Dengan cepat otaknya mengolah informasi dan menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam tendanya.

Kemarin, karena hari sudah mulai gelap, Akashi memutuskan agar rombongan yang mengawal Kuroko ke Desa Yosei berisitirahat di sebuah lahan yang cukup luas di dekat sungai di tengah hutan. Setelah mendirikan tenda dan melakukan persiapan yang dibutuhkan, dia lalu mengatur pembagian penghuni tenda untuk malam ini. Butuh waktu lama agar pembagian penghuni tenda selesai karena banyak yang protes dengan keputusan Akashi, tetapi saat benda tajam mengkilat dibalik jubah hitam Akashi berkilat diterpa sinar bulan, protes-protes itu pun langsung menghilang. Hasilnya, Kuroko yang menjadi pokok permasalahan dalam pembagian penghuni tenda, memilih untuk tidur sendiri di tenda miliknya. Kagami yang merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keamanan Kuroko memilih untuk berjaga di depan pintu tenda Kuroko. Karena kesal rencana untuk tidur satu tenda dengan Kuroko tak berhasil, Akashi memutuskan tak seorang pun boleh menempati tendanya bersama dirinya. Kise dan Midorima menghuni satu tenda yang lumayan luas yang letaknya tak jauh dari tenda para pasukan yang mengikuti mereka. Sisanya, Himuro dan Atsushi memilih tidur di atas pohon, seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan saat dalam perjalanan menjemput Kuroko.

Setelah merasa sudah tenang dan mengganti pakaiannya yang sedikit basah, Akashi segera keluar dari tendanya. Matanya seketika memandang tenda Kuroko yang berwarna sama dengan surai pemiliknya. Di depan tenda itu, Kagami masih setia duduk meski sudah tidak dalam posisi siaga. Dua jam yang lalu, Kagami resmi terjun ke alam mimpi. Akashi memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu tenda Kuroko, dan merasa tenang saat pintu itu terlihat masih tertutup rapat. Dia lalu memandang langit, meski sinar matahari mulai menyinari, namun sisa-sisa langit malam masih Nampak di atas sana.

Karena masih terlalu pagi dan merasa tak seorang pun telah bangun kecuali dirinya, Akashi memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di dalam hutan di belakang tenda Kuroko. Dia berharap bisa menemukan buah-buahan segar untuk sarapan paginya. Tetapi, sudah hampir setengah jam dirinya memasuki hutan, tak ada satupun buah yang bisa dimakan terlihat olehnya. Meski sudah banyak pohon yang dia lewati, tapi semua pohon itu sudah tak memiliki buah yang matang. Akashi mulai kesal dan kehilangan kesabaran karena tak menemukan apa yang dia mau. Dia hampir saja kembali ke tendanya jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya tak jauh dari lokasinya saat ini.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" suara yang ditangkap Akashi. Akashi mengikuti asal suara yang didengarnya. Saat mengetahui siapa yang sedang berbicara, Akashi segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar tak jauh dari lokasi asal suara itu.

"Apa kau yakin? Dia pasti lewat sini," sahut orang itu lagi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sana sepagi ini?" gumam Akashi bingung. "Dan apa dia bisa berbicara dengan hewan?"

Saat ini, orang yang dikenal Akashi sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu hewan yang terkenal ganas di hutan. Hewan itu adalah seekor serigala berbulu putih.

"Kau tidak ingat, ya," sahut Kuroko setelah serigala putih itu menggeram pelan.

Kening Akashi mengerinyit heran. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko menunduk putus asa. Dari nada suaranya, terasa jelas kalau Kuroko sedang kecewa tentang sesuatu. Akashi berniat menghampiri Kuroko, tetapi hewan liar berbulu putih itu tidak berpindah sejengkal pun dari sisi Kuroko. Dan seperti ingin menghibur Kuroko, hewan itu mengeluskan moncongnya di kaki kanan Kuroko. Kuroko segera mengalihkan pandanganya pada hewan mamalia itu dan mengelus pelan kepalanya. Akashi terbelalak saat melihat tingkah Kuroko yang seperti sudah biasa dan tidak takut sama sekali pada hewan karnivora itu. Akashi akui, meski dirinya absolut dan sering ditakuti, tapi jika berhadapan dengan hewan liar yang cenderung mengandalkan insting, Akashi memilih untuk berpikir dua kali sebelum menghadapinya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tak usah khawatir. Ini bukan salahmu," sahut Kuroko lagi tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengelus kepala hewan itu. "Terima kasih, ya. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang." Kuroko menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pohon besar tempat Akashi bersembunyi. Dia lalu menunduk sejenak, lalu berdiri dengan kedua tangan memegang dua keranjang yang cukup besar berisi buah. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Akashi sudah tau kenapa saat berjalan kesini dia tidak menemukan satu buah pun yang bisa dimakannya. Akashi melihat Kuroko kembali menghampiri si serigala yang masih terdiam ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan Kuroko.

"Aku mau kembali ke tendaku, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kuroko pada serigala itu. Serigala itu hanya menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya, sepertinya dia merasa antusias. Senyum kecil – sangat kecil, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat – terukir di wajah Kuroko saat melihat tingkah serigala itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

Sedangkan Akashi, sejak Kuroko selesai mengambil keranjang buahnya, dia segera kembali ke lokasi tenda mereka. Dia melewatkan satu moment yang sangat langka tanpa diketahuinya.

_Healers_

"Lapor, Wakil Komandan!" teriak salah seorang prajurit pasukan Akashi sambil memberi hormat pada Midorima yang baru saja selesai mengecek situasi sekitar tenda mereka. Prajurit itu terlihat kelalahan dan nafasnya juga tak beraturan. Hal itu membuat kening Midorima mengkerut, bingung.

"Ada apa, _nanodayo_?" balas Midorima sedikit was-was.

"Kami melihat seekor serigala sedang berjalan menuju kemari, Wakil Komandan!"

Midorima terbelalak kaget sejenak, lalu kemudian kembali menampilkan ekspresi tenangnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Persiapkan sepuluh orang prajurit dan terus amati gerak-gerik serigala itu_ nanodayo_," perintah Midorima.

Meski kelihatannya tenang, sebenarnya Midorima sedang cemas memikirkan nasibnya untuk seharian ini. Saat bangun pagi tadi, dia segera mencari burung merpati yang ditugaskan untuk membawakan berita tentang ramalan _Oha Asa_ pagi ini. Saat berhasil menemukan merpatinya, Midorima menghela nafas lega, namun saat membaca isi surat yang dibawanya, Midorima merasa seakan-akan petirnya menyambarnya telak dari belakang. _Lucky item_nya hari ini tidak dia persiapkan sebelum berangkat, ingin membelinya tapi mereka sedang berada di hutan yang tidak memiliki toko sama sekali. Makanya, hari ini dia perlu was-was dalam bertindak jika tidak ingin sial seharian.

Setelah puas meratapi nasibnya secara diam-diam, Midorima kembali memikirkan tentang serigala yang mendekat. Dia yakin pasti ada satu hal yang mengundang serigala itu mendekati wilayah tenda mereka. Sambil terus memikirkan penyebab serigala itu kemari, Midorima pergi menghampiri pasukan yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi si serigala. "Bagaimana perkembangannya _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima kepada Si Pemimpin prajurit.

"_Ha'i_!" Si Pemimpin seketika memasang posisi siap saat menyadari kehadiran Wakil Komandannya. "Saat ini jarak target 20 meter dari lokasi kita, Wakil Komandan."

Kening Midorima mengerinyit, ada yang aneh dengan tingkah serigala itu. "Apa tidak ada sesuatu disekitar serigala itu _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

Kali ini, gantian Si Pemimpin prajurit yang mengerinyitkan kening. "Menurut laporan tim 5 yang berada paling dekat dengan target, tak ada apapun disekitar target, Wakil Komandan."

"Aneh _nanodayo_. Kalau serigala itu ingin menyerang, seharusnya dia sudah tiba sejak tadi _nanodayo_. Apa yang membuatnya berjalan selama itu _nanodayo_?" gumam Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, mengabaikan Si Pemimpin prajurit yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. "Baiklah, terus awasi dan tetap siaga _nanodayo_. Kita tak boleh membiarkan bahaya jenis apapun dating ke sini _nanodayo_. Jika kita lengah sedikit saja, Akashi akan menghukum kita _nanodayo_," perintah Midorima sambil sedikit bergidik saat mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir. Pemimpin prajurit di depannya juga bergidik hebat saat mendengar nama Komandan mereka disebut.

"_Ha'i_! Wakil Komandan!" sahut Si Pemimpin prajurit.

"Midorima-_cchi_!" suara bising yang cukup memekakkan telinga tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Midorima. "Apa yang terjadi-_ssu_? Aku baru selesai mandi-_ssu_."

Midorima menghela nafas pelan. "Ada seekor serigala yang mendekat _nanodayo_," jawab Midorima. "Apa kau melihat Akashi _nanodayo_?"

Kise terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak, "Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah sungai-_ssu_," jawab Kise.

"Wakil Komandan! Target telah sampai di lokasi!" lapor Si Pemimpin prajurit dengan posisi siap di depan Midorima dan Kise. Tak lama setelah menerima laporan, Midorima dan Kise melihat seekor serigala berbulu putih keluar dari hutan. Serigala itu lumayan besar dan bulunya putih bersih tanpa noda. Sejenak orang-orang yang melihanya tertegun akan keindahannya.

"_Kireii-ssu_," gumam Kise.

Orang yang pertama tersadar dari keterpesonaanya adalah Midorima. Dia segera memerintahkan posisi siaga kepada para prajuritnya. "Tetap jaga jarak dan jangan bertindak gegabah _nanodayo_!"

Setiap prajurit mengikuti perintah Midorima, begitu pula Kise yang meski masih terpesona tetapi tetap memasang sikap waspada. Suasana hening sejenak, sampai suara langkah seseorang yang mendekat terdengar dan mengalihkan atensi semua orang.

"Kagami-_cchi_!" sahut Kise sedikit terkejut karena Kagami sepertinya akan terus berjalan menghampiri si serigala.

Kagami hanya menoleh sejenak tanpa memelankan langkah kakinya. Dia terus berjalan menuju si serigala dengan wajah yang sepertinya sedang marah.

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Kenapa kau pergi sendirian dan tidak memberitahuku?! Kalau tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu, bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu kalau aku tidak tau kau dimana?! Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!" bentak Kagami saat dia berada didepan serigala berbulu putih itu. Geraman marah terdengar dari si serigala, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyerang Kagami. Untuk level hewan liar yang mengandalkan insting, seharusnya sejak awal dia menyerang Kagami, bahkan dia bisa menyerang seluruh prajurit di tempat itu.

"Aneh _nanodayo_. Apa yang menahannya _nanodayo_?" gumam Midorima heran.

Alis Kise mengerinyit. "Kau memikirkan itu-_ssu_? Yang lebih aneh itu Kagami_cchi-ssu_! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba membentak serigala itu-_ssu_?"

"Kau memang benar_ nanodayo_. Sepertinya ada yang aneh, terutama pada serigala itu _nanodayo_." Midorima tetap memperhatikan si serigala dan Kagami sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_."

"_Gomen_, Kagami-_kun_," sahut seseorang dari arah serigala membuat Kise dan Midorima membelalak kaget.

"Kuroko/Kuroko-_cchi_?!" pekik Kise dan Midorima bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Kuroko terlihat sedang berjalan menuju depan si serigala dengan kedua tangan memegang keranjang buah. "Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Aku juga tidak ingin membangunkanmu karena kau baru terlelap beberapa menit. Kau juga tak perlu cemas, serigala ini telah melindungiku, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir sambil mengelus-elus kepala serigala yang berada disampingnya. Si serigala terlihat senang sekali dan samar-samar terdengar suara dengkurannya.

Midorima, Kise, dan prajuritnya menatap horor interaksi Kuroko dengan hewan mamalia disebelahnya. Sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tetapi lain kali kau harus memberitahuku dulu. Ingat, aku sudah berjanji pada Aomine dan Momoi, terlebih pada diriku sendiri, untuk menjagamu. Jadi aku mohon kerjasamamu juga," sahut Kagami sambil mengacak surainya sendiri, meluapkan rasa frustasinya.

"_Gomen_, Kagami-_kun_," sahut Kuroko lagi yang dibalas dengan elusan di kepalanya yang diberikan oleh Kagami.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Midorima dan Kise sedang mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan tak suka. Kedua manik dwiwarnanya memancarkan aura yang mengancam tetapi tidak berhasil menyentuh wilayah teritori Kuroko. Kagami yang berada di wilayah teritori Kuroko juga tidak merasakannya.

"Midorima-_cchi_! Kok aku tiba-tiba merasakan dingin ya-_ssu_?" sahut Kise heran.

"Kau tak sendirian _nanodayo_," balas Midorima.

"Apa yang dilakukan Taiga disana?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba sambil berjalan ke depan Midorima dan Kise. Midorima dan Kise hanya terdiam, cukup dilihat saja, seharusnya Akashi sudah tau apa yang terjadi. Ditambah dengan aura dingin dan mengancam yang dikeluarkan Akashi, mereka pasti sudah menduga Akashi tau semuanya.

"Hentikan, Kagami-_kun_. Aku benci kalau harus mengurusi rambutku yang berantakan lagi," tegur Kuroko sambil menepis tangan Kagami yang masih asyik mengelus surai _baby blue_-nya.

Kening Akashi berkedut kesal melihat sikap Kagami pada Kuroko di depannya.

Kagami menghentikan kegiatannya sambil sedikit tertawa. Baginya, melihat Kuroko marah tanpa ekspresi itu cukup menghiburnya. "Baiklah. Sini, serahkan keranjang itu," pinta Kagami, Kuroko dengan sukarela memberikan dua keranjang buah di tangannya kepada Kagami. "Cepatlah, kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia tidak akan ikut dengan kita, kan?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Dia lalu menghadap si serigala sambil kembali mengelus kepalanya. "Aku dan yang lainnya akan pergi dari sini. Shiro-_san_ jaga diri ya. Kalau takdir mengizinkan, aku dan teman-temanku akan datang kesini lagi. Jadi, Shiro-_san_ harus jaga diri. Bertemanlah dengan yang lain. Aku yakin mereka mau berteman dengan Shiro-_san_. Lagipula, Shiro-_san_ pasti kesepian kan kalau sendirian. Dengarkan saranku yang tadi, ya. Sekarang, Shiro-_san_ bisa kembali. Terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai disini." Kuroko menghentikan elusannya dan mempersilahkan serigala yang diberi nama Shiro olehnya untuk pergi.

Setelah Shiro menghilang dibalik pepohonan, Kuroko berjalan mendahului Kagami yang masih menatap kepergian Shiro. Dan saat tubuhnya dilewati oleh Kuroko, Kagami tersadar dan mengejar Kuroko. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" protes Kagami.

"Soalnya Kagami-_kun_ masih terpaku pada Shiro-_san_. Aku tak mau mengganggu," jawab Kuroko enteng.

"Apa maksudmu 'tak mau mengganggu', hah?" Kagami protes lagi. Kuroko hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan protesan dan ocehan Kagami.

Sekali lagi, tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, sosok bersurai merah yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka saat ini sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mencoba mengingat-ingat perkataan Kuroko yang diucapkannya pada Shiro si serigala. Akashi seperti pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu, hanya saja butuh waktu baginya untuk mengingat kapan dia mendengar kalimat itu. Dan satu kesimpulan akhirnya diperoleh Akashi berkaitan dengan mimpinya semalam.

_Healers_

"Anda benar-benar hebat ya, Kuroko-_sama_," puji Himuro saat mereka sedang melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Desa Yosei. "Aku terkejut saat melihat Kuroko-_sama_ dengan mudahnya berinteraksi dengan serigala putih tadi. Saat kemari, serigala itu mengejar kami karena kami memasuki wilayahnya. Dia seakan-akan melarang orang luar memasuki hutan di dekat desa anda, Kuroko-_sama_."

"Aku tidak sehebat itu, Himuro-_kun_. Hanya saja, seorang tetua desa dulu adalah teman baik serigala itu. Jadi aku cukup mengenalnya," sahut Kuroko.

"Kuro-_chin_," panggil Murasakibara. "Apa kau kelelahan? Mau aku gendong?" Tanya Murasakibara saat melihat nafas Kuroko mulai tak teratur dan keringat semakin membasahi wajah dan pakaiannya. Surai Kuroko yang sewarna dengan lagit hari ini, terlihat mulai lepek karena keringat. Wajahnya juga sedikit memerah. Sejenak pandangan orang-orang disekitar Kuroko – yang ikut memperhatikannya karena mendengar teguran Murasakibara– terpaku pada sosok Kuroko yang entah kenapa membuat mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak perlu, Murasakibara-_kun_. Aku masih sanggup berjalan," tolak Kuroko membuat Murasakibara sedikit cemberut.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk naik kuda bersamaku kan, Tetsuya," sela Akashi tiba-tiba sambil mengarahkan kudanya mendekati Kuroko.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_," tolak Kuroko.

"Panggil aku 'Sei-_kun_', Tetsuya," perintah dari Akashi, Kuroko hanya bisa melirik risih ke arah Akashi. Entah kenapa, sejak selesai sarapan tadi, Akashi selalu memaksa Kuroko untuk memanggilnya 'Sei-_kun_'. Sepanjang ingatan Kuroko, dia tidak pernah seakrab itu dengan Akashi sehingga harus memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Hentikan, Akashi. Jangan mengganggu Kuroko!" tegur Kagami yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakang Kuroko. Beberapa prajurit yang mendengarkan perbincangan mereka seketika menatap horor ke arah Kagami yang dengan berani menegur Komandan mereka.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Taiga!" balas Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi terus terpaku pada sosok Kuroko.

Kagami menatap Akashi dengan tatapan kesal. Suasana menjadi hening seketika, Kuroko memutuskan untuk fokus ke jalanan yang sedang dia tapaki, begitu pula dengan Himuro dan Murasakibara yang berjalan didekatnya. Sedangkan Akashi yang sebenarnya sejak pagi tadi sibuk memikirkan sesuatu akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar dari apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tetsuya," panggilan Akashi membuat Kuroko berbalik meski tetap merasa agak risih. "Setelah ini selesai, apa kau mau ikut denganku ke Ibu Kota?" permintaan Akashi membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya diam tak bergerak, bernafas pun mereka lakukan sepelan mungkin. Mereka menanti jawaban dari Kuroko yang seketika terdiam ditempat mendengar permintaan Akashi.

Bagi Kise dan Midorima yang selama ini selalu bersama dengan Akashi, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Akashi meminta sesuatu pada seseorang tanpa menggunakan sikap absolutnya. Sedangkan bagi Kagami, permintaan Akashi adalah permintaan terlarang. Kuroko sendiri tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya, dia seakan-akan sudah mengetahui hal ini, atau mungkin perasaannya tertutupi dengan baik oleh wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dan bagi Himuro dan Murasakibara, tak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah ini, yang menjadi prioritas mereka saat ini adalah membawa Kuroko ke desa mereka. Meski sebenarnya, kejadian setelah ini adalah kejadian dimana mereka tak pernah membayangkan sama sekali akan terjadi.

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan, semua orang sedang menunggu jawabannya, ia kembali melangkah meski otaknya masih berpikir keras untuk menjawab permintaan Akashi. Sebenarnya, dia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Tapi dia tidak tau kalau hal itu akan muncul disaat seperti ini. "Aku," Akashi melihat ada keraguan dalam mata Kuroko, tentu saja hal itu hanya disadari oleh Akashi. "Aku tidak akan ke Ibu Kota," jawab Kuroko akhirnya setelah menghela nafas panjang dan memantapkan hatinya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Akashi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus membawa Kuroko. Selain karena tujuan utama misinya kali ini, hal ini juga menyangkut kepentingan pribadinya.

Kuroko terdiam lagi. Jika ingin jujur, sebenarnya Kuroko sejak lama ingin ke Ibu Kota tetapi dia tidak bisa keluar dari desa. Tidak aman. Sama sekali tidak aman.

"_Tinggallah bersama Nanami disana. Dan jangan pernah keluar dari tanda pembatas. Ingat itu baik-baik, Tetsuya."_ Pesan dari ibunya kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Kaa-san_, _batin Kuroko. "Aku tidak akan pergi." Sahut Kuroko lagi, kali ini dia sudah membuat keputusan yang bulat.

Kening Akashi berkedut. Dia mulai sedikit kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Kuroko. Dan saat akan mengucapkan sesuatu, Kagami tiba-tiba mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah, Akashi. Kuroko bilang tidak ingin ikut denganmu ke Ibu kota. Kau harus hargai keputusannya." Kagami berbicara seperti tidak sayang nyawa. Dia tidak perduli dengan reaksi Akashi yang sepertinya akan meledak. Saat ini semua indranya terfokus pada perasaan sangat senang dan lega karena mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Karena itu artinya Kuroko tidak akan meninggalkan desa dan akan terus bersama dengan dirinya, Aomine, Momoi, dan yang lainnya.

Akashi terdiam dan menunduk. Dia sudah cukup kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Kuroko. Dan sekarang seseorang yang merasa begitu dekat dengan Kuroko malah menghalanginya untuk berbicara. "_Known your place_!" gumam Akashi dengan suara yang sangat pelan karena tak ingin Kuroko mendengarnya.

Midorima yang posisinya tepat dibelakang Akashi mendeteksi adanya bahaya yang terjadi jika seseorang tidak segera mengalihkan topik perbincangan mereka saat ini. Dia ingin menengahi, tetapi karena _Lucky Item_-nya sedang tidak berada dalam genggamannya, dia tidak berani ambil resiko. MIdorima tau, tidak seorangpun punya inisiatif yang sama dengannya disini. Dia mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya saat melihat Akashi mulai mengerahkan tangannnya ke balik jubah hitam miliknya.

"Kuro-_chin_, Muro-_chin_, aku lapar," sahut Murasakibara tiba-tiba sambil mengusap surai Kuroko.

Akashi terdiam, untuk kedua kalinya dia tak bisa mengatakan satu katapun. Sedangkan Kuroko kembali merasa risih dan kesal. Kenapa orang lain senang sekali mengelus surainya dan membuatnya berantakan, padahal sangat sulit untuk merapikannya.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Atsushi. Tidak lama lagi kita akan sampai. Kau bisa makan sepuasnya di desa," tegur Himuro sambil berusaha menurunkan tangan Murasakibara dari atas kepala Kuroko. Entah kenapa dia merasa Kuroko tak menyukai tindakan Murasakibara.

"Tapi aku lapar, Muro-_chin_. Lagipula ini sudah waktunya makan siang," sahut Murasakibara lagi.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko menghela nafas, entah ini yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Dia merasa tidak enak badan. Tanpa yang lain ketahui, sejak pagi tadi dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Di tambah dengan sikap Akashi, Kagami, dan Murasakibara yang terus menerus membuatnya kesal semakin membuatnya makin merasa tidak enak badan. _"Nii-san. Larilah!"_ Langkah Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia terkesiap. Suara Nanami kembali terdengar dan membuat kepalanya sakit tapi tak seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

Kuroko merasa keringatnya semakin mengucur deras. Padahal dia sudah cukup berkeringat karena perjalan yang lumayan jauh ini.

"Atsushi, kalau kita berhenti sejenak untuk makan siang, kita akan terlambat mencapai desa. Dan kau tau kepala desa tidak akan menyukainya jika kita tidak kembali sesuai waktu yang ditentukan," Himuro berusaha menangani Murasakibara yang sepertinya akan lebih memancing amarah Akashi. Tadi, sejenak dia menangkap isyarat Midorima kalau Akashi sudah hampir mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Himuro benar, Murasakibara. Jika kita menunda perjalanan karena berhenti untuk makan siang, kita akan sampai di desa pada malam hari. Dan hal itu sedikit berbahaya," Midorima mendukung perkataan Himuro. Sejenak mereka saling berpandnagan dan bersama-sama mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi Kuro-_chin_ sepertinya tidak keberatan, _nee_ Kuro-_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menoleh kearah Kuroko. Yang lain juga mengikuti arah pandangan Murasakibara karena kembali penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Kuroko.

Tetapi setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Mereka tak melihat ada tanda-tanda Kuroko akan menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara, bahkan tanda-tanda dia mendengarkan percakapan mereka saja tidak ada. Mereka melihat Kuroko sejak tadi memandang ke sekeliling dengan tegang dan lebih waspada. Mereka juga melihat keringat Kuroko semakin mengucur deras dibanding sebelumnya dan tidak lazim jika dikarenakan kelelahan dalam perjalanan.

Diantara orang-orang yang masih terdiam menunggu itu, orang pertama yang merasa keganjilan adalah Akashi. Dia segera mengarahkan kudanya mendekati Kuroko yang berjalan semakin lama semakin cepat. "Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi mulai khawatir. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah Kuroko dengan jelas saat berada di atas kuda, makanya dia segera turun dari kudanya dan berjalan tepat disamping Kuroko. Sementara Kagami terlihat sedang mendekati mereka. "Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi karena Kuroko tak menjawab pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

Kuroko tiba-tiba menoleh kesamping, berlawanan arah dengan posisi Akashi. Dalam pandangan Akashi, Kuroko terlihat sangat ketakutan dan cemas. Kuroko lalu kembali menghadap ke depan dan memegang kedua kepalanya. "Mereka datang," gumam Kuroko pelan.

'_Mereka datang'? Siapa?_, batin Akashi. "Tetsuya, ada apa? Siapa yang datang?" tanya Akashi.

Kagami yang sekarang berjalan tepat di belakang Kuroko, menangkap kejanggalan dari sikap Kuroko. "Kuroko, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kagami sambil menepuk bahu Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak kaget. Dia lalu berteriak keras dan sedikit histeris sambil terduduk jongkok. Kepalanya dia tundukan menyentuh lutut dan kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Semua orang yang melihat sikap Kuroko seketika berhenti berjalan dan menatap kaget ke arah Kuroko. Semuanya diam membeku di tempat, tak terkecuali Akashi. Kagami baru pertama kali mendengar teriakan Kuroko yang seperti ini. Terdengar sangat ketakutan dan putus asa tetapi ada kemarahan didalamnya. Akashi dan yang lainnya juga tak menyangka Kuroko yang sikap dominannya tenang dan bersuara pelan, tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan sekarang sedang gemetaran hebat.

"Jangan mendekat! Kumohon jangan mendekat! Menjauhlah dariku! Kumohon!" rintih Kuroko pelan. Orang disekitarnya menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung. Apa yang menyebabkan Kuroko bersikap seperti ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang dilihatnya sedang mendekat? Pikiran seperti itu berputar dikepala masing-masing orang yang mendengar rintihan pelan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya/Kuroko?" panggil Akashi dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Menjauh! Menjauh dariku! Jangan sentuh aku! Dan jangan berani menyentuh adikku seujung jaripun! Pergilah! Kumohon pergilah! Aku tak punya apa yang kalian cari! Adikku juga tak memilikinya! Kumohon lepaskan dia! Lepaskan dia!"

Di hutan itu hanya suara Kuroko yang terdengar. Akashi, Kagami, Midorima, Kise, Himuro, dan Murasakibara serta para prajurit yang mengikuti mereka terdiam tak bergerak melihat Kuroko yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Kuroko-_cchi_ kenapa-_ssu_?" tanya Kise khawatir. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca memandang tubuh Kuroko yang tidak henti-hentinya bergetar. Wajah Kuroko juga semakin pucat.

"Aku juga tidak tau _nanodayo_," jawab Midorima.

"Muro-_chin_, Kuro-_chin_ kenapa? Apa dia lapar?" tanya Murasakibara, ekspresi cemas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kurasa tidak, Atsushi," balas Himuro yang juga cemas dengan kondisi Kuroko.

Kagami sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di depannya ini. Dia idak pernah melihat Kuroko yang seperti ini. Dia memang sering mendengar Kuroko pingsan setelah sebelumnya tubuhnya bergetar hebat seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi hal itu terjadi sangat jarang, bahkan sampai sebulan yang lalu, dia tak pernah pingsan lagi.

Sedangkan Akashi sepertinya mulai menemukan gambaran apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kuroko saat ini. Dia lalu mendekati Kuroko secara perlahan-lahan. "Tetsuya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu takut," Akashi berusaha menenangkan Kuroko.

"Nanami! Nanami!" panggil Kuroko. "_Tou-san_, _Kaa-san,_ Maafkan aku…. _Kami-sama_…. Kumohon selamatkan Nanami…." suara Kuroko semakin pelan. Sepertinya kesadarannya mulai hilang. Dia hampir saja terjatuh ke tanah jika saja Akashi tidak menangkap tubuhnya. Ditengah-tengah kesadaran yang mulai menghilang, Kuroko sempat menatap wajah Akashi. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Akashi. "Kumohon. Selamatkan Nanami… Sei-_kun_," gumam Kuroko sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Akashi terkejut mendengar Kuroko memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Dia merasa senang bisa mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya seperti itu lagi. Meski perasaan senang itu harus ditundanya karena ia teringat dengan nama lain yang disebut Kuroko sebelum dia pingsan. "Nanami. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumam Akashi.

"Akashi, apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko?" tanya Kagami panik.

Akashi memandang Kagami sejenak, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Midorima. "Shintarou, berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ke Desa Yosei?"

Midorima yang menerima pertanyaan mendadak segera mengecek catatannya. "Jika kita terus melanutkan perjalan dengan kecepatan seperti ini, kira-kira kita bisa sampai pada sore hari."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Midorima, Akashi kembali menatap wajah Kuroko yang semakin memucat. Dia lalu mengecek suhu tubuh Kuroko. "Dia demam." Akashi kembali menatap Kagami, "apa Tetsuya sering mengalami ini? Apa kau tau sesuatu? Seperti obat mungkin?"

Kagami terdiam, otaknya tidak bisa mengolah informasi dengan baik saat ini akibat masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku tidak–"

"Akashi-sama," potong Himuro. "Kami sudah diperingatkan tentang hal ini. Tapi sepertinya saya terlambat menyadarinya. Maafkan saya, Akashi-sama," lanjut Himuro saat Akashi menoleh kearahnya. Akashi mengangguk mengerti. "Kami diperintahkan memberikan Kuroko-sama obat ini jika Kuroko-sama mengalami tanda-tanda seperti tadi."

Kening Akashi mengerinyit. Dia curiga dengan obat yang diberikan Himuro. "Obat apa itu?"

"Ini obat penenang. Sepertinya, Kuroko-_sama_ baru saja teringat kembali dengan masa lalunya karena melewati hutan ini," jawab Himuro.

Kagami terkesiap mendengar jawaban Himuro. "Ap–"

"Kau, namamu Tatsuya kan? Aku akan mendengar semua penjelasanmu nanti. Untuk saat ini kita harus membawa Tetsuya ke Desa Yosei secepatnya!" titah Akashi sambil menggendong Kuroko ala bridal style dan kembali menunggangi kudanya bersama Kuroko didalam pelukannya.

_Healers_

* * *

_Reply_ buat Kufufufu-chan, Lydia Sparkyu Elf, dan Guest karena nggak bisa lewat PM:  
Kufufufu-chan:

Penasaran? Nantikan… :3  
Siip.

Lydia Sparkyu Elf:  
_Ha'i_…

Guest:  
Siip…  
Arigatoo…

Thanks for your review and fav. It's supporting me.

* * *

_Omataseee…  
Gomen, Minna-san_ _to Senpai tachi_…  
Kali ini saya benar-benar seperti baru terlahir kembali ke dunia ini (baca: dumay).  
Sudah lama tidak main ke dunia ini lagi. :')

Kegiatan di dunia baru dalam realita-lah yang membuat saya terpaksa menunda peng_updatea_n FF ini. Dan karena sudah lama tidak menulis lagi, mungkin chap kali ini kurang memuaskan bagi _Minna-san dan Senpai-tachi._  
Karena itu, saya ucapkan, _Hontouni sumimasen deshita_/bow 90 derajat/

Meski begitu, saya tetap akan melanjutkan FF ini. Tetapi maaf karena jadwal _update_nya mungkin akan sangat tidak menentu. #sayapalahdaya T.T

Tetap ikutin FF ini ya….  
Dan maaf kalo ceritanya semakin gaje dan aneh…

Nantikan juga FF saya yang selanjutnya. .

_So, mind to review_?

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_Keberadaannya seperti bayangan. Selalu. Tidak pernah terdeteksi, tidak pernah disadari, bahkan cenderung diabaikan. Orang disekitarnya tidak sedikit yang melupakan sosoknya karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Dia sudah tidak perduli, lebih tepatnya sudah terbiasa. Baginya, hal biasa orang melupakannya. Bahkan dia lebih senang begitu. Karena itu artinya dia hanya sendirian, tak perlu memikirkan orang lain. Kedengaran menyedihkan memang, tapi dia menikmatinya. Dan meski dirinya masih kecil, jangan remehkan kemampuan analisisnya dan sikap dewasanya._

_Dia lahir dari orang tua yang _low profile_ dan dari marga yang sama meski hubungan darahnya jauh. Kedua orang tuanya tergolong orang cerdas, terutama ibunya. Orang tuanya bekerja sebagai ahli obat herbal dan seorang dokter – ini yang diketahuinya. Dia bahagia hidup dengan kedua orang tuanya dan sangat menghormati mereka. Dia bahkan meniru sikap dan mewarisi sifat mereka. Tak lupa kemampuan mereka juga._

_Baginya, di dunia ini hanya dua orang yang tidak akan mengabaikan keberadaannya. Orang itu adalah ayah dan ibunya. Namun, semua itu berubah sejak seorang anak seumuran dengannya menyapanya. Saat itu dirinya sedang asyik membaca buku di pojok perpustakaan sebuah istana. Dia menatap anak itu tak percaya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyapanya selain kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak pernah disapa orang lain sebelumnya, terimakasih kepada hawa keberadaannya yang tipis yang bagai pedang bermata dua._

_Anak itu bersurai merah terang. Tingginya hanya beberapa senti melebihi tinggi si anak berekspresi datar dan bersurai baby blue yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih membaca buku. Meski masih kecil, bisa dirasakan aura kewibawaaan dan kepemimpinan menguar dari tubuh anak itu._

"_Kau Tetsuya, kan? Ternyata benar, surai _baby blue_-mu indah sekali!" sahut anak itu lalu tersenyum._

_Wajah anak yang dipanggil Tetsuya seketika memerah, "terimakasih. Kau juga, surai merahmu keren." Itu adalah kalimat pujian, meski dia mengucapkannya dengan tanpa ekspresi. _

_Si surai merah memaklumi karena menurut informasi yang diterimanya, Tetsuya selalu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Kau sedang membaca apa?" tanya si surai merah._

_Tetsuya menunjukkan sampul bukunya yang bertuliskan "Jenis Tumbuhan Herbal" yang baru saja ditemukannya di rak buku paling pojok dan terletak di sudut._

"_Kau tertarik dengan tanaman herbal?"_

_Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku ingin seperti _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_," jawabnya dengan wajah polos khas anak-anak._

_Si anak bersurai merah mengangguk paham. "Benar juga! Kau anak Miyu-_san_ dan Tsuyoshi-_san_."_

_Tetsuya merasa terganggu mendengar cara anak di depannya ini memanggil nama kedua orang tuanya. Dan saat itu, alarm sederhana di kepalanya menyarankannya untuk waspada. "Kenapa kau memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan nama kecilnya? Kau juga tidak menambahkan kata lain agar terdengar lebih sopan," tegur Tetsuya._

_Anak bersurai merah melirik ke arah Tetsuya, sepertinya dia juga sediki terganggu dengan teguran Tetsuya. "Kau siapa? Itu hakku memanggil orang seperti apa. Kau belum kuperbolehkan ikut campur. Aku selalu benar dan karena itu aku selalu menang!"_

_Tetsuya merasa perempatan muncul di pelipisnya baru saja. Tapi karena sifat bawaan dari ayahnya yang selalu tenang dan bereaksi datar, dia berhasi l menyembunyikannya dan memilih kembali fokus menyelesaikan buku di tangannya._

_Merasa diabaikan, anak bersurai merah menarik paksa buku yang sedang dibaca Tetsuya. "Aku tidak suka diabaikan. Untuk permulaan, mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi teman bermainku kapanpun dan dimanapun," titah si surai merah. _

_Kali ini Tetsuya mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Saat akan mengeluarkan protes, si surai merah malah membungkamnya dengan satu kalimat._

"_Aku tak menerima penolakan." Tetsuya dapat merasakan aura intimidasi menguar dari tubuh anak di depannya._

_Karena sedang malas berargumen, Tetsuya memilih mengehela nafas pelan. "Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu, siapa namamu? Kau mengetahui namaku tapi aku tak mengetahui namamu."_

_Anak bersurai merah tersenyum. "Aku –"_

"_Tetsuya?" suara perempuan yang cukup lembut menginterupsi acara perkenalan diri si surai merah. Dan Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan si surai merah ketika mendengar suara yang sepertinya berasal dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. "Tetsuya, sudah waktunya kita pulang!" ajak suara itu._

"Ha'i_, _Kaa-san_!" sahut Tetsuya lalu memberi tanda halaman buku tempatnya terakhir membaca dengan cara melipat kertasnya. Setelah itu, Tetsuya mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. Tetsuya lalu berjalan menjauhi tempat membaca favoritnya yang baru ditemukannya hari ini. Sebelum menghilang dari balik rak buku, Tetsuya berbalik, menatap anak bersurai merah. "Aku pulang dulu," pamit Tetsuya._

"_Ya. Hati-hati," balas anak itu._

_Keesokan harinya, Tetsuya kembali ke perpustakaan dan segera menuju tempat favoritnya dengan sebuah buku yang kemarin dibacanya tergenggam manis di kedua tangan. Dia tidak melihat kehadiran si surai merah, maka dia menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu juga sudah melupakannya. Dia tidak merasa sedih jika anak itu juga melupakannya, karena ini hal yang sudah biasa dia alami._

_Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang bagus, Tetsuya mulai melanjutkan bacaannya yang kemarin tertunda. Baru saja selesai membaca satu halaman, Tetsuya diusik oleh sesuatu berwarna merah._

"Ohayou_. Sudah kuduga kau akan datang lagi. Jadi aku kesini!" sapa anak itu. "Hari ini ayo bermain di luar!"_

_Meski diserang perasaan malas, Tetsuya tetap mengikuti kemauan si surai merah. Mereka terus bermain bersama. Semakin hari, mereka semakin akrab. Dan saat Tetsuya berulang tahun, anak bersurai merah itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Tetsuya tak bisa melupakan kata-katanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat kesukaan Tetsuya, perpustakaan._

"_Kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti, Aku akan menjadikanmu pasanganku, Tetsuya. Aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu, serta menyayangimu. Aku janji." Ucapan janji itu hanya didengar oleh mereka berdua. Saat ini anak bersurai merah mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Tetsuya mengikuti tanpa sadar. Mereka lalu menautkan jari kelingking mereka. _

"Yakusoku da_."_

_Tetsuya bingung. Janji itu sungguh-sungguh atau hanya main-main. Karena sibuk dengan pemikiran itu, Tetsuya hanya merespon dengan mengangguk pelan dan tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya._

"_Kau juga harus berjanji hal yang sama padaku, Tetsuya," lanjut anak itu. Keningnya berkerut, sepertinya dia kurang puas dengan respon Tetsuya. Tetsuya lagi-lagi membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Melihatnya, batas kesabaran anak itu sepertinya sudah habis. "Jika kau ingin menjawab, bersuaralah. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."_

_Tetsuya terdiam memandang anak bersurai merah didepannya. Meski baru beberapa detik memandangnya, Tetsuya merasakan sedikit ketakutan pada anak di depannya. "Baiklah. Aku juga berjanji hal yang sama dengamu– ," Tetsuya kembali fokus ke bukunya, " – Sei-_kun_."_

_Healers_

* * *

**HEALERS**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

_Healers_

"Aku juga berjanji hal yang sama denganmu, Sei-_kun_," gumam Kuroko sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada sesuatu yang sedang berada di telapak tangannya. Sepertinya dia sedang mengigau.

Akashi yang tangannya sedang digenggam erat oleh Kuroko, terkejut. Kuroko menyebut namanya saat dia sedang bermimpi. "Apa yang sedang kau mimpikan, Tetsuya?" gumam Akashi. Tangannya bergerak menuju surai _baby blue_ Kuroko. Sejak dulu dia sangat menyukai kegiatan mengusap surai Kuroko yang lembut dan memiliki wangi yang merupakan ciri khas Kuroko, vanilla. Setelah puas mengusap surai Kuroko, Akashi berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk mencium kening Kuroko. Saat mencium kening Kuroko, jantung Akashi terus saja berdetak kencang. Dia hampir saja lepas kendali. Terima kasih pada manik biru langit Kuroko yang menatap intens manik dwiwarna Akashi saat Akashi mulai bergerak menuju bibir Kuroko.

"Sei-_kun_?" adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Kuroko saat terbangun dari pingsannya yang cukup lama.

Dalam hati, Akashi mendecih. Satu kesempatan langka baru saja pergi. Dia lalu tersenyum menatap Kuroko. "_Konbanwa_, Tetsuya. Bagaiamana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Baik. Aku merasa lebih baik, Akashi-_kun_," panggilan Kuroko yang kembali berubah membuat kening Akashi berkedut, kesal. "Akashi-_kun_? Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini? Dan sampai kapan kau akan tetap pada posisi itu?" tanya Kuroko bingung sambil memperhatikan posisi Akashi yang tidak berubah sejak tadi – jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroko hanya beberapa senti dan pandangan mereka saling memaku satu sama lain.

"Kau pingsan di hutan. Menurut Tatsuya, kau teringat dengan masa lalumu. Lalu kau tiba-tiba demam, dan aku memutuskan untuk segera membawamu ke Desa Yosei, untuk menerima perawatan yang lebih intensif." Akashi bercerita masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Kuroko mulai merasa risih. Ditambah lagi, mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Untunglah ruangnnya memiliki penerangan yang tidak buruk. Sehingga Kuroko bisa mengamati keadaan disekelilingnya meski wajah Akashi tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Kuroko bergumam pelan lalu mencoba bangun dari tidurnya sambil mendorong tubuh Akashi menjauh. "Jadi begitu, ya. Lalu, yang lainnya dimana, Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko yang sudah dalam posisi duduk memandang Akashi yang telah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Mereka sedang menungguku di ruang rapat," jawab Akashi masih tetap memandang wajah Kuroko.

"Ruang rapat? Memangnya ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengamati kembali ruangan yang di tempatinya saat ini.

Akashi dapat merasakan rasa ingin tau yang tinggi dari suara Kuroko meski matanya sibuk mengamati seisi ruangan. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu. "Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Kuroko tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Akashi. "Jika diingat-ingat, ini pertama kalinya kau mau berbicara secara normal denganku. Biasanya kau selalu terlihat merasa tidak nyaman dan segera ingin menjauh."

Kuroko tersentak pelan mendengar perkataan Akashi. Memang selama ini dia selalu risih berada di dekat Akashi dan ingin segera menjauh jika Akashi berada di dekatnya. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini dia merasa berbeda. Kuroko pun baru saja menyadarinya. "Itu hanya perasaan Akashi-_kun_ saja. Bukannya kita sudah akrab dan berbicara seperi ini sejak dulu?" Kuroko menyanggah dengan lancar, semenit berlalu dan dia menyadari ada kejanggalan dengan kalimatnya barusan. Dia segera menoleh ke arah Akashi yang diam saja mendengar sanggahannya. Mata Kuroko seketika terbelalak saat melihat senyum ganjil yang terukir manis di wajah Akashi. Dia juga merasakan aura aneh menguar mengelilingi tubuh Akashi.

"Sejak dulu? Bukannya kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Senyum ganjil masih setia di wajah Akashi. Kuroko yang melihatnya entah kenapa menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Tolong abaikan apa yang baru saja aku katakan, Akashi-_kun_. Kau hanya salah dengar," pinta Kuroko dengan nada suara yang kelewat datar dan juga ekspresi yang sama datarnya.

"Aku tak pernah salah dengar, Tetsuya. Karena aku selalu benar dan aku absolut." Senyum ganjil itu semakin merekah di wajah Akashi, membuat Kuroko semakin kesal. Dia merasa seperti sedang dipermainkan. "Ternyata Tetsuya masih mengingatku," sahut Akashi sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya kembali mengelus surai lembut Kuroko mengakibatkan _bedhair_nya semakin parah. "Sejak dulu, _bedhair_mu memang selalu membuatku terkejut, Tetsuya." Akashi melangkah menuju pintu, hendak meninggalkan Kuroko yang menurut pandangan Akashi sedang berwajah cemberut.

_Cepatlah keluar_, batin Kuroko sambil memandang Akashi yang telah mencapai pintu. Tapi sebelum tangan Akashi meraih gangang pintu, Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Kuroko tepat di manik biru langitnya. "Oh ya, Tetsuya. Saat kau pingsan tadi, kau terus mengatakan 'Sei-_kun_' selama di perjalanan. Aku tidak tau ternyata kau sering mengigaukan namaku. Padahal saat kuminta kau memanggilku begitu, kau terus saja menolak."

Kuroko _speechless_. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengigaukan nama Akashi saat tak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu, Akashi terus saja memandang Kuroko, dia tidak ingin gambaran wajah Kuroko yang memerah karena malu terlewatkan begitu saja. Karena Akashi itu selalu benar dan selalu menang, keinginannnya merekam wajah Kuroko yang memerah benar-benar terlaksana beberapa detik kemudian. Saat ini wajah Kuroko benar-benar merah, merah yang menyaingi warna surai Akashi. Dan karena kulit Kuroko yang pucat, warna merah itu tak bisa tersamarkan dan terus saja semakin bertambah.

"Cepatlah pergi, Akashi-_kun_. Yang lain sudah menunggumu," tegur Kuroko sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut. Saat ini dia kembali berbaring diatas kasurnya.

Tanpa Kuroko ketahui, Akashi memandang tubuh Kuroko yang sedang berbaring dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya. _Kali ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Tetsuya_, tekad Akashi dalam hati. Dia lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kuroko.

Saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang telah tertutup kembali, Kuroko segera menurunkan selimutnya dari wajahnya dan menatap langit-langi ruangan yang berwarna coklat kayu. "Kalau masalah ini, sepertinya bertanya pada **dia **pun percuma."

_Healers_

Akashi berjalan menuju ruang yang dikatakan Himuro sebagai ruangan rapat mereka malam ini. Dia masih terbayang-bayang ekspresi Kuroko beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi bayangan itu terpaksa dia buyarkan agar bisa fokus dalam rapat yang sebenarnya lebih ke interogasi oleh Akashi kepada Himuro perihal Kuroko. Saat memasuki ruangan, Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya. Keningnya seketika berkerut. Orang yang paling penting jusru tidak ada dalam ruangan.

"Kemana Tatsuya?" tanya Akashi, dia mengabaikan Murasakibara yang juga tidak ada dalam ruangan. Baginya, Himuro orang yang paling tepat untuk diinterogasi karena mengingat sifat Murasakibara yang seperti anak kecil, akan sulit menarik informasi darinya. Makanya dia tidak perduli dengan Murasakibara.

"Himuro sedang menghadiri rapat dengan Kepala Desa dan dewan desa ini _nanodayo_. Dia pergi sejak kita sampai ke desa ini _nanodayo_. Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_," jawab Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya. Dia sudah mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kiri Akashi, disampingnya Kise sedang duduk dengan kepala diatas meja beralaskan kedua lengannya. Sejak Kuroko pingsan, Kise juga tiba-tiba kehilangan sifat ceria – berisik–nya dan menjadi pendiam.

"Lalu Taiga?" tanya Akashi lagi saat tidak menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai merah gelap dan berpostur tubuh tinggi di ruangan itu.

"Kagami-_cchi_ tadi izin ke toilet sebentar-_ssu_," sahut Kise dengan suara yang sangat tidak bersemangat.

Akashi menghela nafas, berusaha tetap sabar menghadapi situasinya saat ini. Sepertinya dia harus menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada dua orang yang tidak nampak sama sekali di ruangan ini. Bisa-bisanya mereka membuat Akashi menunggu dan lebih parahnya lagi, mereka membuat Akashi terpaksa harus memotong waktunya bersama Kuroko demi menghadiri rapat tepat waktu. Akashi lalu memilih duduk di sebelah kanan Midorima. Dia terdiam cukup lama sambil memikirkan tindakan apa yang selanjutnya akan dia ambil.

Suasana ruangan menjadi hening, tapi tak bertahan lama karena Midorima segera berdehem agak keras untuk menarik perhatian dua orang yang berada di samping kanan kirinya. "Akashi?" panggil Midorima.

"Ada apa?" balas Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia masih fokus memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kuroko saat ini _nanodayo_? Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo._"

Kise yang mendengar pertanyaan MIdorima seketika duduk tegak dan fokus memandang Akashi, menunggu jawaban darinya. Sejak tadi dia selalu kepikiran keadaan Kuroko.

"Dia sudah sadar. Aku membiarkannya berisitirahat di kamarnya." Jawaban Akashi membuat Kise menghela nafas lega. Begitu pula dengan Midorima meski tentu saja dia melakukannya diam-diam.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kagami yang segera bertanya-tanya topik apa yang baru saja ketiga orang di depannya ini bicarakan karena dalam pandangannya mereka bertingkah aneh. "Akashi, Kuroko bagaimana?" tanya Kagami sambil berjalan mendekati kursi di samping Kise.

"Dia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Sebaiknya kau–"

"Apa?! Jadi Kuroko sudah sadar? Harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku dari tadi!" Kagami memotong perkataan Akashi seperti tidak sayang nyawa. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kagami berjalan kembali menuju pintu hendak ke kamar Kuroko.

Midorima dan Kise yang sudah pulih kembali, seketika melirik Akashi. Mereka melihat aura membunuh menguar dengan hebat dari tubuh Akashi. Dan saat mata mereka melihat benda tajam berkilat dalam genggaman Akashi, mereka hanya bisa memanjatkan doa agar Kagami mendapat tempat yang layak di dunia sana.

Sementara itu, tangan Kagami yang hendak meraih ganggang pintu seketika terhenti saat sesuatu yang mengkilat menyalip tangannya dan tertancap di pintu tepat di samping ganggangnya. Kagami terdiam beberapa detik dan mengamati benda yang hampir saja mengenai tangannya. Matanya seketika terbelalak saat melihat gunting yang masih sangat mengkilat, terlihat sangat tajam, dan berganggang merah di depannya. Dia lalu berbalik dan kembali terbelalak saat melihat Akashi telah berdiri di depannya sambil memegang benda yang sama yang baru saja tertancap di pintu beberapa detik yang lalu. Kagami seketika menahan nafas saat Akashi mengarahkan guntingnya menuju leher Kagami.

"Sepertinya kau sangat meremehkanku, Taiga." Suara Akashi terdengar sangat dingin dan menakutkan. Pandangan matanya juga penuh dengan keinginan menghancurkan. "Tidak ada yang boleh memotong kalimatku. Tidak ada yang boleh menentangku. Tidak ada yang boleh mengabaikan perintahku. Karena aku selalu benar, selalu menang, dan aku absolut. Kau mengerti."

Aura gelap Akashi menguar dengan ganas memenuhi ruangan. Membuat Midorima dan Kise yang tetap duduk di kursinya berkeringat dingin dan bergetar hebat. Mereka ingin keluar, tapi mereka juga tidak ingin nasib mereka sama dengan Kagami yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan dijemput malaikat – tidak, bukan. Saat ini Kagami memang sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat, malaikat pencabut nyawa. _Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Kagami/Kagami-_cchi, batin Midorima dan Kise. Sebagai teman yang baik meski baru kenal, mereka terus medoakan kebahagiaan Kagami di dunia sana.

Kagami yang sepenuhnya terkepung aura membunuh Akashi, jelas-jelas tidak punya jalan keluar. Dia menelan ludah paksa sambil bergetar ketakuan. Dari jarak ini dia bisa melihat manik dwiwarna Akashi bersinar menakutkan. Lehernya tercekat, dia tak bisa bersuara meski telah mencoba. Dia merasa harus membalas perkataan Akashi meskipun tidak ada nada bertanya disana. Menyerah untuk menjawab Akashi dengan kata-kata, Kagami memilih menganggukkan kepala masih dengan ketakutan diseluruh tubuhnya. _Jadi ini yang membuatnya ditakuti meski tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi_, batin Kagami entah karena takut atau kagum.

"Keabsolutanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan tinggi badanku, Taiga," tegur Akashi. Aura gelapnya yang tadinya mulai surut kembali menguar hebat setelah mengatakan itu. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam dan turuti perkataanku. Jika kau ingin hidup." Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi kembali duduk di kursinya. Kagami yang masih merasakan shock akibat kejadian yang baru dialaminya, terdiam ditempat. Setelah mendapatkan lirikan mematikan dari Akashi, dia segera berjalan cepat menuju kursinya dan duduk di sana.

Suasana kembali hening. Tetapi – lagi-lagi – beberapa detik kemudian, keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara tepuk tangan entah berasal dari mana. Akashi melirik ke sebelah kanannya. Dia menangkap beberapa siluet orang di sana.

"_Sassuga_, Akashi-_sama_. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menentang anda," sahut suara yang terdengar sedikit lembut dan penuh semangat.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap dingin ke arah orang-orang yang baru memasuki ruangan. Midorima, Kise, dan Kagami seketika memasang sikap siaga.

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat sebahu terlihat dari arah pandangan Akashi. Di belakangnya berdiri dua orang laki-laki bertubuh lumayan besar. Mereka bersurai coklat tua dan hitam. Laki-laki yang bersurai hitam menggunakan kacamata sedangkan yang bersurai coklat tua sejak tadi tersenyum ramah kepada Akashi dan yang lainnya.

Perempuan bersurai coklat berjalan mendekati Akashi diikuti dua laki-laki di belakangnya. "Aku Aida Riko. Salah satu dewan di desa ini. Dua orang di belakngku juga sama, mereka juga dewan desa. Yang memakai kacamata adalah Hyuuga Junpei-_san_ dan yang di sebelahnya adalah Kiyoshi Teppei-_san_. Akashi-_sama_, menurut laporan Himuro-_kun_, anda ingin mengetahui segala hal yang kami ketahui tentang Kuroko-_sama_, benar kan?" pertanyaan Aida hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Akashi. "Kalau begitu, kami bertiga yang akan menjelaskannya pada anda," sambung Aida sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah Akashi diikuti oleh Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi.

"Sebelum itu, kemana Tatsuya?" tanya Akashi sedikit curiga karena tidak menemukan sosok Himuro dalam rombongan Aida. Selain Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi, ada tiga orang lagi yang mengikuti Aida. Tetapi sepertinya mereka hanya asisten dari ketiga dewan desa itu.

"Himuro sedang menjalankan misi. Tentu saja bersama dengan Murasakibara," jawab Kiyoshi. Senyum ramah tak pernah lenyap dari wajahnya.

Kecurigaan Akashi semakin besar, dia lalu melirik ke arah Midorima yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Midorima. "Baiklah, kalian boleh mulai sekarang," Akashi memberi izin.

"Baiklah Akashi-_sama_," sahut Aida.

_Healers_

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela dan melewati celah-celah kain horden hingga sampai ke wajah Kuroko. Membuat tidur nyenyak Kuroko terganggu. Dia lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langi ruangan yang tidak berubah dengan yang semalam dilihatnya. Lalu matanya melirik jam yang berada disebelah kanan ranjangnya. Dan bernafas lega karena jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Sepertinya dia masih sempat berolah pagi hari ini. Tetapi saat hendak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu menahannya dibagian perut. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah kirinya dan sedikit terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang menggembung tertutupi selimut, dan saat menyibakkan selimutnya, Kuroko hampir saja berteriak. Dia sangat terkejut menemukan makhluk bersurai merah tidur pulas di sampingnya dan di kasur yang sama dengannya. Dia lalu melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di perutnya, ternyata lengan Akashi dengan seenaknya berada disana.

Kuroko berusaha membangunkan Akashi, namun sia-sia. Karena waktu terus berjalan dan matahari semakin tinggi, Kuroko putus asa dan dengan paksa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Akashi. Namun sepertinya usahanya tidak berjalan lancar. Butuh waktu hampir lima menit hanya untuk membebaskan diri dari jeratan lengan Akashi. Dan setelah berhasil, Kuroko segera melesat menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk olah raga pagi.

Menurut Akashi semalam, mereka sudah sampai di Desa Yosei. Jadi, agenda pertama Kuroko hari ini adalah jalan-jalan keliling desa. Setelah berhasil mengatasi _bedhair_nya dan menyelesaikan segala rutinitas paginya, Kuroko berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Karena gedung ini asing baginya, Kuroko sering salah mengira pintu yang ditemuinya adalah pintu keluar. Tetapi tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya dia berhasil keluar dari bangunan yang ternyata cukup luas itu. Kuroko memandang kontruksi bangunan tempatnya menginap. Desain bangunan itu terlihat lebih modern dibandingkan desain bangunan di desanya. Kuroko merasa bahan penyusunnya juga berbeda.

Selesai mengamati bangunan tempatnya menginap, Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalan di depannya. Ada beberapa warga desa yang sudah mulai melakukan aktifitasnya. Dia juga melihat beberapa anak-anak yang sudah mulai bermain tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun, satu hal yang menarik perhatian Kuroko, desain rumah penduduk lebih indah dibandingkan desain bangunan di belakangnya, meski sepertinya bahan bangunannya sama dengan bahan bangunan di desanya. Masing-masing rumah memiliki ornamen-ornamen kecil dari kayu dan beberapa ukiran kayu juga. Dan untuk mempermanis, ukiran kayu itu diberi warna-warna yang cerah.

Rasa ingin tahu Kuroko meningkat. Dia tidak sabar mengelilingi desa untuk menambah pengetahuannya. Ingatkan dia agar tidak lupa singgah sebentar ke perpustakaan desa yang meski lokasinya belum dia ketahui, tetapi Kuroko yakin pasti akan menemukannya.

Kuroko segera melangkah keluar halaman bangunan yang masih belum di ketahui namanya itu. Tetapi, saat kakinya hendak melangkah menuju jalanan umum, dia segera berhenti. _Haruskah aku mencari Kagami-_kun_ dulu_?, pikir Kuroko teringat dengan teman bersurai merah gelapnya. _Tapi aku tidak tau Kagami-_kun_ ada dimana. Selain itu hari sudah semakin siang_, batinnya lagi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, hari ini aku jalan sendiri saja lagi," putus Kuroko akhirnya.

_Healers_

Suasana ruang makan pagi ini entah kenapa sedikit tegang dan suram, mengingatkan semua orang tentang suasana ruang rapat tempat Akashi dan yang lainnya berada semalam. Penyebabnya adalah mood pangeran bersurai merah yang buruk sejak mengetahui si surai _baby blue_nya meninggalkannya pagi tadi dan belum kembali hingga sekarang.

Suasanya juga bertambah buruk karena aura tubuh Kagami yang marah sekaligus kesal pada Si surai merah disampingnya dan si surai _baby blue_ yang entah ada dimana sekarang. Pasalnya, dia sudah rela mengalah pada Akashi karena Akashi memaksanya untuk membiarkan Kuroko dalam penjagaannya semalam. Dia juga sudah menuruti permintaan Akashi untuk tidur di kamarnya tanpa harus menjaga pintu kamar Kuroko seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Kagami sudah percaya – dengan sangat terpaksa – Akashi akan mengawasi Kuroko dengan ketat, tetapi ternyata tidak. Akashi tidak bisa mengawasi Kuroko dan akhirnya Kuroko menghilang lagi pagi ini. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya bagi Kagami sejak mereka keluar dari desa. Kuroko selalu pergi dan meninggalkannya saat pagi hari tanpa mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dan itulah yang membuat Kagami kesal pada Kuroko. Bukankah kemarin dia sudah mengatakan pada Kuroko untuk memberitahunya dulu sebeum pergi ke suatu tempat. Kagami benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Sedangkan Midorima, Kise, Himuro, dan Murasakibara yang terjebak dalam ruangan itu terpaksa makan dengan perasaan yang tidak enak dan terkadang tersedak. Di luar ruang makan, tak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekat. Insting bertahan hidup mereka memperingatkan untuk tidak mendekati apalagi memasuki ruang makan, apapun yang terjadi. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh bagi tiga orang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan yang baru saja dicap berbahaya itu. Tidak, bukan tidak berpengaruh, hanya saja mereka berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan takut mereka meski tetap saja mereka terlihat gemetar.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Akashi-_sama_?" tanya Aida. Tubuhnya belum berhenti bergetar meski sudah sedikit –sangat sedikit – berkurang di bandingkan saat memasuki ruangan tadi. Dua orang dewan desa di belakanganya juga tak jauh beda dengan kondisi Aida saat ini.

Akashi melirik Aida. Meneliti ekspresinya. Meski tidak besar, ada kemungkinan Kuroko belum kembali sampai saat ini karena ada campur tangan dari Aida dan para dewan desa lainnya. Setelah yakin Aida dan dua orang di belakanganya memang tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, Akashi akhirnya mau menjawab. "Tetsuya belum kembali. Dia pergi pagi tadi tanpa meninggalkan petunjuk apapun."

"APA?!" pekik Aida. Wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi terkejut dan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi cemas. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Hyuuga yang sepertinya mulai panik. Sementara Kiyoshi, senyum ramah yang sampai beberapa detik yang lalu masih tercetak di wajahnya seketika menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi serius. "Ini gawat," gumam Aida. "Ini benar-benar gawat. Jika dia sampai ke tempat itu atau ditemukan oleh mereka. Semuanya akan selesai dan sia-sia."

Hyuuga berjalan menghampiri Aida. "Riko, apa tidak sebaiknya kita segera memanggilnya dengan cara itu?" Wajah Aida tiba-tiba berubah dingin saat mendengar kalimat Hyuuga.

"Kita tidak boleh menggunakan cara itu. Mereka sudah sangat menderita. Lagipula, hal itu akan semakin membuat mereka curiga," sahut Kiyoshi ikut menghampiri Aida.

Hyuuga mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kiyoshi dan penyebab ekspresi Aida menjadi dingin. Tapi bukankah mereka tidak punya pilihan lain? Mereka harus secepatnya membawa Kuroko kembali. Secepatnya, sebelum semuanya terlambat. "Tapi –" kalimat Hyuuga terputus saat merasakan aura mematikan tengah mengelilingi dirinya dan dua dewan desa lain yang merupakan temannya. Dia seketika menoleh ke sumber aura mematikan itu, begitu pula dua orang lainnya.

Seisi ruang makan dipenuhi aura yang lebih suram dan terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Hal ini tidak aneh, karena sumber aura-aura negatif itu juga telah bertambah. Tadinya hanya Akashi dan Kagami, tetapi sekarang Akashi, Kagami, Kise, dan Midorima serentak mengeluarkan aura negatifnya. Himuro dan ketiga dewan desa lainnya hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan mereka. Sedangkan Murasakibara sedang berusaha keras focus pada makanannya dan mengabaikan aura mematikan yang sebenarnya membuat perasaannya tidak tenang.

"Sepertinya kalian masih belum menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Apa maksudnya ini, Riko?" sahut Akashi penuh amarah. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan sangat menakutkan. Dia menatap Aida dan dua orang temannya penuh intimidasi.

Sekali lagi Aida, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup. Mereka sengaja tidak menceritakan hal ini karena besar kemungkinan Akashi dan semua orang yang datang bersama Kuroko akan menentang dan menolak bekerja sama. Mereka semakin terpojokkan karena saat ini bukan hanya tatapan Akashi yang tertuju pada mereka, tetapi tatapan penuh amarah dari Kagami dan Kise yang seketika merasakan perasaan tidak tenang saat mendengar kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Aida sesaat setelah dia memekik keras. Sementara Midorima, dia juga menatap Aida dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Sepertinya, Midorima sepenuhnya melupakan sikap tsunderenya.

"A-Akashi-_sama_…." sahut Aida gugup. Otaknya masih berpikir. Hal ini sangat penting dan tidak boleh gagal. _Haruskah aku mengatakannya pada mereka?_, batin Aida ragu. Setelah beberapa detik, Aida akhirnya mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah, Akashi-_sama_. Kali ini saya akan mengatakan semuanya."

"Riko!" protes Hyuuga.

"Hentikan, Hyuuga. Kita tidak punya pilihan," sahut Kiyoshi sambil menahan pundak Hyuuga yang hendak menghampiri Aida.

_Healers_

"Sepertinya lokasinya di sini," gumam Kuroko sambil mengamati bangunan yang lumayan besar di depannya. Saat ini. Kuroko sedang berdiri di depan bangunan kokoh yang sangat luas yang dapat dipastikan adalah perpustakaan desa. Dia lalu mengamati halaman depan perpustakaan. Dari posisinya sekarang, Kuroko bisa melihat berbagai macam bunga bermekaran dan beberapa kelompok anak sedang bermain sambil membawa buku. Kuroko tidak heran melihat beberapa kelompok anak itu, karena saat ini memang sudah waktunya jam sekolah. Senyum kecil sempat terkembang di wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Kuroko.

Saat masih menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya sambil duduk disalah satu bangku di halaman perpustakaan, Kuroko merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik celananya. Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan bersurai hitam sedang memandangnya balik sambil memegang sesuatu.

"_Onii-chan_," sahut anak itu. Sejenak Kuroko merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit namun hanya beberapa detik saja dan rasa sakit itu hilang tidak berbekas. "_Onii-chan_! Ajalkan aku membuat mahkota bunga," pinta anak itu.

Kuroko terdiam, menatap anak di depannya lekat-lekat. _Kenapa anak ini memintaku mengajarinya_, batin Kuroko. "_Onii-chan_ bisa membuatnya, tetapi mungkin tidak sebagus buatan teman_ Onii-chan_."

"_Daijoubu desu_. Aku hanya pellu mahkota buatan tangan _Onii-chan_, dengan begitu aku bisa jadi istli _Onii-chan_!" sahut anak itu.

Mendnegar alasan anak di depannya membuat Kuriko tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. "Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Izuki-_sensei_ yang mengatakannya, " sahut anak itu sambil menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang bersama dengan beberapa anak-anak lain.

"Dia Izuki-_sensei_?" tanya Kuroko yang dijawab dengan anggukan antusias anak kecil di depannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Izuki berbalik menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan anak kecil di dekatnya. Mereka sempat bertemu pandang. Kuroko segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan segera Izuki menghampiri Kuroko setelah melepaskan diri dari jeratan anak-anak asuhnya. "Hai. Orang baru? Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang dengan surai seperti milikmu di perpustakaan ini," sapa Izuki. "Aku Izuki Shun. Kau?" Izuki mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai," sapa Kuroko canggung tetapi wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. "Aku Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya," sahut Kuroko sambil menyambut uluran tangan Izuki. Tanpa Kuroko ketahui saat Izuki menjabat tangannya, wajah Izuki menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dan satu ekspresi aneh lainnya.

"Kuroko, ya?" gumam Izuki sepelan hembusan angin lalu diikuti seringai yang tak cukup lebar untuk disadari oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. "Disini kau rupanya."

"Eh?" Alis Kuroko mengkerut mendengar kalimat terakhir Izuki. "Izuki-_ku_–?" belum selesai memanggil nama Izuki, tubuh Kuroko tiba-tiba ditarik oleh sesuatu.

_Healers_

* * *

_Omataseee…  
Gomen, Minna-san_ _to Senpai tachi_…  
Untuk saat ini sepertinya saya hanya bisa berusaha untuk mengupdate secepat yang saya bisa T.T /jadwal saya tidak menentu #pundung/

Dan seperti biasa, g_omen _jika chap ini kurang memuaskan atau kurang bikin greget buat _Minna-san dan Senpai-tachi._

Tetap ikutin FF ini ya….

_Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_. :)

Nantikan juga FF saya yang selanjutnya. XD

_So, mind to review_?

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_Seorang anak kecil dengan riang mengikuti langkah kaki ayahnya. Surai kuningnya bergerak seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Manik emas anak itu berkilat penuh kekaguman sambil memperhatikan lukisan yang dipajang di dinding sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok ayahnya yang memiliki surai yang sama sepertinya. Sosok yang sangat dikaguminya dan sangat dihormatinya. Berbeda dengan kedua kakak perempuannya yang mengagumi sosok ibunya, anak itu menjadikan sosok ayahnya sebagai panutan seumur hidupnya. Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang ayah yang memiliki jabatan sebagai menteri kebudayaan dan kesenian di kerajaan mereka._

_Secara turun temurun, keluarganya memang berkecimpung di dunia seni. Kakeknya adalah seorang menteri kebudayaan dan kesenian sebelum digantikan oleh ayahnya. Ibu dan kedua kakak perempuannya sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang penyanyi kerajaan dan sangat terkenal dikalangan masyrakat. Keluarganya yang lain yang tersebar dibeberapa daerah di kerjaan ini juga memiliki jabatan dan profesi yang tidak jauh dari bidang seni. Dan anak kecil yang selalu ceria itu sangat kagum karena hal itu._

"_Papa-_cchi_, kenapa kita harus mengadakan pameran lukisan ini-_ssu_?" tanya anak itu penasaran._

_Sang ayah menoleh lalu tersenyum menatap putranya. "Ryo-_cchi_, pameran lukisan ini adalah acara rutin yang diadakan kerajaan setahun sekali-_ssu_. Jika Ryo-_cchi_ mau menggantikan papa nanti, hal seperti ini harus Ryo-_cchi_ kuasai-_ssu_." Sang ayah menjelaskan sambil terus tersenyum._

"_Lalu, siapa yang akan menghadiri pameran ini, papa-_cchi_?"_

"_Hari ini, hanya keluarga kerajaan dan para pejabat yang akan hadir-_ssu_. Besok, acara ini dibuka untuk umum-_ssu_. Jadi rakyat kerajaan ini juga bisa menikmati lukisan-lukisan legendaris yang dipajang di ruangan ini-_ssu_." Sang ayah mengelus surai kuning anaknya sebelum kembali menoleh ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya._

_Anak itu tetap mengikuti sambil menanamkan kata-kata ayahnya di dalam dirinya. Saat mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah sang ayah, anak itu memasang raut wajah bingung karena ekspresi ayahnya tiba-tiba berubah dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Anak itu kemudian mengikuti arah pandang ayahnya dan melihat tiga orang dewasa lain yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah lukisan sambil mendiskusikan sesuatu. Wajah salah satu dari ketiga orang dewasa itu sangat dikenalnya. Yang bersurai merah terang dengan aura penuh wibawa di sekitarnya itu adalah raja negeri ini, rajanya, atasan ayahnya, sekaligus juga sahabat baik ayahnya. _Yang bersurai hijau dan hitam itu siapa-_ssu_?_, batin anak itu penasaran. Dua orang itu baru kali ini ditemuinya._

"_Takahiro-_cchi_! Lama tidak bertemu-_ssu_!" sapa sang ayah sambil menghampiri tiga orang pria di depannya. Yang disapa menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil. Dua orang lainnya juga menoleh ke sumber suara._

_Pria bersurai hijau menghela nafas sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Kise, sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan, jangan memanggil Akashi-_sama_ dengan panggilan seperi itu!" pria bersurai hijau itu menatap pria bersurai kuning di depannya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah boneka kucing kecil berwarna hijau._

"_Jangan kaku begitu, Satoya-_cchi_. Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil-_ssu_," sahut pria yang dipanggil Kise sambil kembali tersenyum lebar._

"_Makanya, sudah kubilang–" _

"_Berhentilah kalian berdua," tegur pria bersurai merah, Akashi Takahiro. Yang ditegur akhirnya diam, mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak cari gara-gara pada pria bersurai merah di depannya. "Tsuyoshi," panggil kepala keluarga Akashi._

_Pria bersurai hitam maju satu langkah, menyamakan posisinya dengan pria yang baru saja memanggilnya. "_Hajimemashite_, Kuroko Tsuyoshi _desu_," sahut pria itu memperkenalkan diri._

_Pria bersurai kuning terdiam. Merasa terpaku dengan eksistensi tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun di depannya. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Satoya hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya._

"_Kise Naoki-_ssu_. Salam kenal-_ssu_," Kise yang lebih tua lalu menarik anak kecil di belakangnya. "Ini anakku, Kise Ryouta-_ssu_. Ryo-_cchi_, beri salam pada para paman di depanmu-_ssu_."_

"_Kise Ryouta-_ssu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu-ssu_," sahut anak kecil yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi empat orang dewasa di depannya._

"_Midorima Satoya, salam kenal," sahut pria bersurai hijau yang ternyata memiliki marga Midorima._

"_Salam kenal, Midorima-_san_, Kise-_san_," sahut pria bermarga Kuroko._

"_Ryouta, pergilah bermain bersama Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Mereka menuju ruangan di belakang," titah Takahiro._

_Saat akan pergi, langkah Ryouta terhenti karena mendengar pertanyaan dari seseorang yang juga membuatnya penasaran._

"_Tetsuya?" tanya Satoya bingung. Dia baru kali ini mendengar nama Tetsuya._

"_Dia anakku. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia seumuran dengan Seijuurou-_kun_," sahut kepala keluarga Kuroko._

"_Oh iya, Satoya-_cchi_! Shintarou-_cchi_ kemana-_ssu_? Rasanya aneh tidak melihat dia berdiri disebelahmu-_ssu_."_

_Kepala keluarga Midorima tiba-tiba menghela nafas berat. "Anak itu sedang mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan. Entah apa yang terjadi, sejak kemarin dia sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dan sibuk membaca buku bertema tumbuhan. Saat aku mengajaknya kemari, dia dengan cepat menolak." Helaan nafas yang sama kembali dihembuskan._

"_Kalau tidak salah, kemarin Seijuurou berkunjung ke rumahmu kan, Satoya? Berarti Tetsuya juga ke sana. Sesuatu pasti terjadi antara Tetsuya dan Shintarou," sahut Takahiro._

"_Apa maksudmu, Akashi?" Satoya tampak bingung._

"_Tsuyoshi adalah seorang ahli obat herbal. Tanpa kujelaskan, ku rasa kau tau hal ini akan mengarah kemana." _

_Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi wajah Satoya berubah. Dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa anaknya jadi seperti itu sejak kemarin._

"_Apa yang terjadi-_ssu_?" tanya Naoki bingung._

"_Kau tidak perlu tau, Kise," jawab Satoya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan anak yang bernama Tetsuya itu."_

"_Dia selalu bersama dengan Seijuurou, tapi kalian mungkin tidak akan melihatnya." Tsuyoshi seketika menjawab. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah._

"_Apa maksudmu dengan tidak akan melihat–"_

"Otou-sama_!" panggil seorang anak bersurai merah dari kejauhan. Dia sedang berlari pelan menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman – bawahannya – sambil menarik sesuatu. "_Otou-sama_, Tetsuya menyukai lukisan di pojok sana. Bolehkah aku memberikannya pada Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi Seijuurou, si Pangeran Kerajaan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Bagaimana tidak, untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko Tetsuya, teman yang telah dia deklarasikan sebagai pasangan hidupnya, mengatakan dia menyukai sesuatu selain buku dan _vanilla milk shake, hal ini tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja_. "Bolehkan, _Otou-sama_?" tanyanya lagi sambil berdiri tepat di depan ayahnya._

_Naoki pertama yang merespon. "Seijuurou-_cchi_, lukisan ini milik kerajaan. Kamu tidak boleh sembarangan memberikannya pada orang lain-_ssu_. Lagipula, anak yang kamu panggil Tetsuya itu dimana-_ssu_? Paman tidak melihatnya-_ssu_." Naoki memberikan penjelasan sekaligus ingin mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang tidak selesai sebelumnya._

"_Paman bicara apa? Sejak tadi Tetsuya selalu ada di sampingku," sahut Seijuurou._

_Alis Naoki dan Satoya – yang sejak tadi mendengarkan saja – mengkerut, bingung. Mereka jadi berpikir jangan-jangan pangeran mereka sedang mengalami gangguan mental dan mulai berhalusinasi? Sejak tadi tak ada seorang pun di dekat Seijuurou. Alis mereka semakin mengerinyit saat melihat seringai kecil di wajah Seijuurou._

"_Paman-paman tidak bisa melihatnya, ya?" ada nada ejekan dalam pertanyaan Seijuurou, semakin menambah kerutan di jidat Naoki dan Satoya. "Tetsuya, perkenalkan dirimu."_

"Konbanwa_, nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Anak dari Kuroko Tsuyoshi dan Kuroko Miyu. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, paman-paman."_

_Tiga orang yang terdiri dari dua orang dewasa dan satu anak-anak di ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Mereka baru saja mendengar suara yang sangat halus dan lembut, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak melihat sumber sura itu. Suara khas anak-anak yang masih jernih dan polos. Tetapi nadanya terdengar sangat datar. _

_Ryouta berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya. Berulang kali dengan segenap konsentrasi dia pusatkan untuk melihat sesuatu di sekitar Seijuurou. Lalu lama kelamaan dia bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna _baby blue_. Dia semakin memusatkan pandangannya. "_Tenshi-cchi_…," gumam Ryouta tanpa sadar yang mengundang pandangan bingung dari ayahnya dan Satoya _plus_ tatapan membunuh dari Seijuurou. Tetapi karena dia masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa, dia mengabaikan peringatan Seijuurou. "Papa-_cchi_, lihat deh-_ssu._ Disebelah Akashi-_cchi_ ada anak imut seperti malikat-_ssu_!"_

_Alis Naoki dan Satoya semakin mengengkerut lagi. Mereka kembali berpikir apa sosok itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh anak-anak? Tetapi karena penasaran, mereka mengikuti arahan Ryouta. Setelah dua menit, mereka akhirnya melihat apa yang Seijuurou dan Ryouta lihat._

_Sesosok malaikat kecil tanpa sayap yang imut dan menggemaskan. Bersurai _baby blue_ dengan kulit pucat dan manik mata sewarna langit cerah. Belum lagi bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil dan lebih pendek dari Seijuurou._

"_Dia Tetsuya/-_cchi_?" sahut Satoya dan Naoki bersamaan._

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, paman-paman," sahut Tetsuya lagi, membuat dua orang dewasa di depannya ini semakin yakin kalau dia bukan halusinasi. Kuroko membungkukkan badannya sopan, memberi hormat pada orang yang lebih tua._

"Tenshi-cchi_!" sahut Ryouta sambil menerjang Tetsuya yang baru kembali berdiri tegak. Dalam sekejap Ryouta mendapatkan tatapan iblis dari Seijuurou yang berada di samping Tetsuya. _

"_Ryouta, lepaskan Tetsuya-ku!"titah Seijuurou tetapi diabaikan karena aura intimidasinya belum seberapa untuk membuat Ryouta patuh._

"Tenshi-cchi_!" panggil Kise tanpa melepaskan pelukannya yang membuat Tetsuya sesak nafas._

"_Ryouta!" tegur Seijuurou lagi._

_Melihat interaksi tiga anak kecil di depannya, entah kenapa Tsuyoshi tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi._

_Healers_

* * *

**HEALERS**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

_Healers_

"Kenapa mereka tidak memberitahukan kita sebelumnya?!" protes Kagami sambil melangkah cepat berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Kise yang berada di depannya. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya pada Aomine dan Momoi. Menemui mereka pun rasanya aku tak sanggup," lanjutnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju lurus ke depan, menatap punggung seseorang yang berjalan jauh di depannya. "Cih, sial!" umpat Kagami setelah beberapa menit terus menatap punggung orang itu. Dia merasa dirinya lemah dan payah karena menjaga Kuroko saja dia tidak bisa. Ditambah lagi dengan pikiran yang beberapa detik yang lalu singgah di otaknya. _Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau malah berharap pada Akashi?!_, batin Kagami.

Kise yang saat ini sedang berjalan bersisian dengan Kagami hanya bisa meliriknya sekilas dengan pandangan khawatir. Sekali lagi dia tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Bayangan ketakutan di masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. "Kuroko-_cchi_," gumam Kise pelan. Suaranya terdengar penuh akan kesedihan dan kecemasan.

"Akashi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" pertanyaan Midorima memecah kesunyian di koridor menuju pintu keluar yang saat ini hanya berisi mereka berempat. Sebenarnya Midorima sedikit takut bertanya pada Akashi melihat aura gelap yang berada disekitarnya dan hawa disekitar mereka yang semakin dingin dan mencekam. Ini akibat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu di ruang makan.

**Flashback**

"Baiklah, Akashi-_sama_. Kali ini saya akan mengatakan semuanya," sahut Aida setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi siap menerima resiko apapun.

"Riko!" protes Hyuuga. Menurutnya mereka tidak perlu mengatakan semuanya pada orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya penuh amarah dan intimidasi di depannya ini.

"Hentikan, Hyuuga. Kita tidak punya pilihan," sahut Kiyoshi sambil menahan pundak Hyuuga yang hendak menghampiri Aida. Kiyoshi mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hyuuga, dia juga merasa tidak perlu mengatakan rencana yang mereka susun secara diam-diam pada para pemuda didepannya, terutama Akashi yang merupakan Pangeran dari kerajaan ini. Tetapi dia juga paham betul pemikiran Aida. jadi untuk saat ini dia akan memihak Aida dan mendukung keputusannya.

"Riko, jangan membuatku menunggu," tegur Akashi penuh intimidasi. Sumbu kesabarannya benar-benar tinggal seujung kuku, sedikit saja ada yang membuatnya tidak suka, Akashi bisa saja meledak sekarang juga.

Aida menelan ludah gugup, dia lalu melirik ke arah Kiyoshi, berharap menerima kekuatan untuk menghilangkan keraguannya. Kiyoshi mengangguk mantap saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Aida juga melirik ke arah Hyuuga. Hyuuga menghela nafas pelan, mengalah. Aida membaca pergerakan bibir Hyuuga yang mengatakan, 'semua terserah padamu'. Aida membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Setelah semakin yakin bahwa di tidak ragu lagi, Aida kembali menatap Akashi.

"Kami akan mengatakan semuanya. Tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di desa ini dan mengapa kami memanggil Kuroko-_sama_ ke sini," Aida menatap kursi meja makan yang kosong ditinggal pemiliknya. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita bisa membicarakan hal ini sambil duduk." Aida lalu berjalan menuju kursi di samping kursi Akashi dan duduk disana. Saat melihatnya, alis Akashi sempat berkedut kesal, soalnya kursi itu telah dia siapkan untuk di pakai oleh Kuroko.

"Baiklah," sahut Akashi berusaha menahan emosinya. Melihat Akashi kembali duduk, Kise dan Midorima juga ikut duduk di kursinya. Kagami yang sebenarnya enggan untuk duduk kembali dan lebih memilih untuk segera mencari Kuroko terpaksa harus ikut duduk setelah mendapatkan tatapan haus darah dari Akashi. Sedangkan Murasakibara dan Himuro yang sejak tadi tidak beranjak dari kursinya memilih tetap duduk meski tau ini pembicaraan penting dan rahasia yang para bawahan seperti mereka seharusnya tidak boleh ikut bergabung.

Suasana menjadi serius setelah semua orang di ruangan telah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Aida menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum memulai. "Seperti yang telah kami informasikan semalam tentang bagaimana kami bisa mengetahui masa lalu Kuroko-_sama_. Kalian masih ingat, kan?"

"Kalian mengetahuinya dari satu-satunya keluarga Kuroko-_cchi_ yang tersisa kan-_ssu? _Tidak lain adalah adik Kuroko-_cchi_, kan-_ssu_? Kalau tidak salah namanya Kuroko Nanami-_cchi_," sahut Kise cepat. Sepertinya dia sedikit kesal karena Aida malah memberitahukan mereka informasi yang sudah mereka ketahui. Baginya ini membuang-biang waktu, dia ingin secepatnya mencari Kuroko.

"Ya. Anda benar, Kise-_san_," sahut Kiyoshi sambil menatap Kise. Senyum di wajahnya telah kembali.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya masalah kali ini dengan adik Kuroko itu _nanodayo_? Bukankah menurut informasi kalian, dia menghilang dari desa ini setahun setelah berpisah dengan Kuroko _nanodayo_?" kali ini Midorima yang menyahut. _Lucky item_nya hari ini – pisau belati bergangang biru muda – terlihat berkilat dalam genggamannya.

"Tentang masalah itu, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar," sahut Hyuuga sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Pandangannya dia alihkan, tidak berani menatap Akashi dan keempat orang lainnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?! Kalian memberikan kami informasi palsu?! HAH?!" teriak Kagami emosi sambil menggebrak meja didepannya. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Dia hampir menyerang Hyuuga jika saja Himuro yang berada disampingnya tidak segera menahannya.

Aida terlihat sedikit gemetar ketakutan melihat reaksi Kagami. Akashi yang menyadarinya segera berdehem dan menatap ke arah Kagami. "Taiga, duduk kembali di kursimu," Titah Akashi, tetapi tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kagami. "Taiga," panggil Akashi. "Jangan membuatku mengulanginya." Suasana ruangan semakin terasa mencekam.

Kagami akhirnya duduk. Seemosi apapun dia, dia tetap tidak bisa melawan Akashi. Dia sedikit banyak sadar betul perbedaan kekuatannya dengan Akashi, tapi hanya berlaku jika Kuroko tidak ada disekitarnya.

"Riko, lanjutkan," titah Akashi lagi.

"_Hai'i, Akashi-sama_," jawab Riko spontan. Dia lalu menghela nafas pelan, menenangkan diri. "Sebelumnya saya mewakili teman-teman saya ingin meminta maaf. Memang benar, informasi yang kami berikan semalam tidak sepenuhnya benar. Adik Kuroko-_sama_ sebenarnya tidak menghilang. Saat ini dia sedang tertidur di dalam sebuah tabung di suatu tempat." Mendengar penjelasan Aida membuat seisi ruangan terkecuali Aida, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Akashi, terkejut. Hal ini berlaku juga pada Himuro dan Murasakibara yang belum pernah mendengar informasi ini sebelumnya.

Akashi tidak terkejut karena dengan otaknya yang tentu saja berbeda dengan orang lain pada umumnya, dia sudah bisa menduga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meski soal tabung itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

Aida kembali menghela nafas. Reaksi orang-orang di depannya sudah dia prediksi, makanya dia sudah mempersiapkan mental sebelumnya. Tetapi tentu saja, melihatnya secara langsung membuatnya kembali sedikit bergidik ketakutan. "Dan sebenarnya, Nanami-_sama_, adik Kuroko-_sama_, disembunyikan di desa ini. Tetapi kami tidak tahu pasti lokasinya dimana."

"APA?!" pekik dua pemuda bersurai merah gelap dan kuning yang kembali terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkan Aida. Sedangkan yang bersurai hijau masih berusaha mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

"Lanjutkan," Akashi kembali bertitah. Mengabaikan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tidak perduli. Saat ini yang menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah sesegera mungkin pergi mencari Kuroko. Untuk itu, dia membutuhkan sebanyak mungkin informasi yang bisa didapatnya, termasuk dengan mendengarkan penjelasan Aida meski lebih terkesan membuang-buang waktu dan sengaja membuatnya dan yang lain diam di ruangan ini.

Melihat reaksi Akashi yang tetap tenang di kursinya, membuat mereka yang tadi memekik keras kembali duduk di kursinya meski dengan pandangan tak puas dan ingin segera keluar ruangan.

Aida dan Hyuuga menelan ludah gugup. Sedangkan Kiyoshi, senyum ramah di wajahnya sempat menghilang.

"Kalian pasti sering melihat Kuroko-_sama_ tiba-tiba menggumamkan sesuatu sambil memegang kepalanya selama beberapa hari ini, bukan?" tanya Aida.

Akashi, Kagami, Kise, dan Midorima langsung teringat saat dimana Kuroko tiba-tiba menggumamkan nama adiknya berulang-ulang saat mereka sedang berkumpul. "Jangan bilang kalau itu perbuatan kalian?!" sergah Kagami kembali tersulut emosinya. Kembali terlintas di kepalanya wajah Kuroko yang menahan sakit sambil menggumamkan kata 'Nanami'.

"Kami mohon maaf," Hyuuga menjawab. "Jawabannya adalah, ya." Hyuuga merasa tatapan membunuh kembali tertuju ke arahnya. "Tapi kami melakukan itu dengan terpaksa. Ini buakan kemauan kami sendiri!" lanjut Hyuuga cepat.

"Apa maksud kalian _nanodayo_?" sergah Midorima, dia masih berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kami membutuhkan kekuatan Kuroko-_sama_ untuk menolong Nanami-_sama_," sahut Kiyoshi tiba-tiba. Seisi ruangan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kiyoshi. "_Ano_, sebenarnya ini agak aneh memanggil Kuroko-_sama_ dengan marganya sedangkan Nanami-_sama_ juga memiliki marga yang sama. Apa perlu kami mengganti cara kami memanggil Kuroko-_sama_ agar lebih mudah?" lanjut Kiyoshi tiba-tiba keluar dari topik.

Kagami, Kise, dan Midorima semakin bersusah payah bersikap tenang. Mereka hampir saja kembali menggebrak meja, terutama Kagami yang sejak tadi perempatan terus bertambah di jidatnya. _Masalah itu tidak penting/-_ssu_!/_ nanodayo_. Cepat selesaikan saja pembicaraan ini/-_ssu_!/_ nanodayo_, _batin ketiganya.

"Tidak perlu. Kami mengerti meski kalian tetap memanggil Tetsuya dengan marganya," jawab Akashi.

Kagami, Kise, dan Midorima segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Akashi. _Kenapa kau malah menjawab hal sesepele itu/-_ssu_/ _nanodayo_?_ _, _batin mereka lagi. Saat mendapat _death glare_ dari Akashi mereka dengan cepat kembali menatap Kiyoshi.

Mereka tidak tau, bagi Akashi, orang yang bisa memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya hanyalah dirinya dan keluarga Kuroko. Pengecualian bagi Aomine dan Momoi, dikarenakan mereka yang selama ini dekat dengan Tetsuya-nya. Meski pengecualian itu sangat berat hati diterima Akashi.

"Baiklah." Kiyoshi mengela nafas. "Kalian pasti tau kekuatan Kuroko-_sama_, kan?" mendapat jawaban anggukan, Kiyoshi kembali melanjutkan, "seperti Kuroko-_sama_, Nanami-_sama_ juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama meski tidak sekuat Kuroko-_sama_. Desa ini terselamatkan karena adanya kekuatan itu. Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, seluruh warga desa ini tidak berbeda dengan warga Desa Yasushi."

Kagami tersentak, instingnya memberitahukannya sesuatu. "Obat itu!"

"Ya. Sama seperti obat di desa kalian, Nanami-_sama_ juga memberikan obat seperti itu kepada kami. Meski waktu aktif khasiatnya sedikit berbeda. Obat di desa kalian, Desa Yasushi, memiliki khasiat yang akan bertahan selama setahun, sehingga kalian hanya akan mengkonsumsi obat setahun sekali. Obat di desa kami, waktu aktifnya sedikit tidak teratur dan cenderung cepat. Oleh karena itu, setiap hari kami selalu membawa sebutir obat buatan Nanami-_sama_ di saku kami." Kiyoshi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, begitu juga Aida dan Hyuuga.

"Obat itu seperti yang beredar di ibu kota_ nanodayo_," kata Midorima setelah mengamati pil di tangan Kiyoshi. Kagami hanya tersentak mendengarnya, pasalnya obat mereka dilarang untuk keluar dari desa oleh Kuroko. Tetapi kenapa sekarang sudah beredar di Ibu Kota. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan adik Kuroko, si Nanami itu.

"Anda benar. Itu obat buatan Nanami-_sama_ untuk menolong warga desa ini. Dan karena desa ini dulunya sangat miskin, Nanami-_sama_ bersedia mengizinkan kami untuk menjualnya di luar desa. Karena itulah, desa ini bisa semakmur sekarang. Ini semua berkata Nanami-_sama_."

Midorima menaikkan ganggang kacamatanya. Ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Jika Kuroko Nanami adalah penyelamat kalian, kenapa dia malah dikurung di suatu tempat dan lebih parah lagi berada di dalam sebuah tabung?"

Aida, Kiyoshi, dan Hyuuga terdiam. Mereka lalu menunduk. Semua orang diruangan itu bisa melihat rasa bersalah dan tidak berdaya dari wajah mereka.

"Kami tidak bermaksud begitu, " sahut Aida. Samar-samar terlihat cairan bening menumpuk di sudut matanya. "Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu…."

Semua orang selain Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga menatapnya bingung, bahkan ada sedikit rasa curiga di mata mereka.

"Benar yang dikatakan Riko. Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Hyuuga berniat melanjutkan melihat Aida sepertinya sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan penjelasannya dan sedang berusaha menahan tangis. "Ini bermula setahun setelah Nanami-_sama_ berpisah dengan Kuroko-_sama_ di Hutan Yasushi. Saat itu, Nanami-_sama_ tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Dan kami baru mengetahui bahwa meski Nanami-_sama_ bisa mengobati orang lain, beliau tidak bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri. Kami semua diselimuti kebingungan dan kecemasan. Ditambah lagi beberapa warga desa tiba-tiba kehabisan stok obat dan akhirnya lepas kendali. Ntah berapa orang warga yang terpaksa kami bunuh saat itu. Mendengar hal itu, Nanami-_sama_ merasa sangat bersalah. Kesehatannya semakin menurun,"

"Lalu salah seorang dewan desa yang kecerdasannya cukup tinggi berinisiatif untuk mempelajari buku-buku pengobatan yang ditulis oleh Nanami-_sama_. Dia lalu melakukan beberapa percobaan dan berhasil membuat sebuah obat berdasarkan catatan Nanami-_sama_. Tetapi obat itu tidak memiliki khasiat yang sama dengan obat yang dibuat oleh Nanami-_sama_ sendiri, obat itu gagal. Meski sudah mengikuti semua prosedur yang ada, tetapi sepertinya masih ada satu bahan yang kurang. Selama percobaan itu, kondisi Nanami-_sama_ semakin memburuk. Setiap malam beliau terus mengigaukan nama kakaknya dan mengeluh kesakitan. Mungkin Nanami-_sama_ sudah mencapai batasnya. Kami sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau beliau terus menahan diri dan menyembunyikan kerinduannya pada Kuroko-_sama_."

Hyuuga mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas. "Lalu, karena kondisi Nanami-_sama_ yang semakin lama semakin menurun, kami khawatir kalau suatu saat Nanami-_sama_ tidak tertolong lagi. Maka kami segera mengadakan rapat dewan desa bersama kepala desa untuk mencari cara menyembuhkan Nanami-_sama_. Saat itu, kami mengusulkan untuk sesegera mungkin mencari Kuroko-_sama_. Tetapi usul itu ditolak karena kami tidak tau dimana lokasi Kuroko-_sama_ saat itu. Selain itu, satu ketakutan lain juga membayangi kami jika seandainya kami membawa Kuroko-_sama_ ke desa ini. Lalu dewan desa yang telah mempelajari buku Nanami-_sama_ mengusulkan untuk membuat fasilitas pengobatan khusus untuk Nanami-_sama_. Dia mengajukan dirinya untuk membuat fasilitas itu. Dan karena kata-katanya yang menjanjikan, semua dewan desa setuju dengannya. Kami juga pada saat itu segera menyetujuinya dan senang dengan usul orang itu,"

"Tidak butuh waktu lama, fasilitas itu akhirnya selesai. Bentuknya adalah tabung berisi cairan berwarna biru muda yang menyediakan semua nutrisi yang dibutuhkan Nanami-_sama_ untuk sembuh. Kami segera memasukkannya ke dalam tabung itu dan memasangkan selang oksigen agar Nanami-_sama_ bisa bernafas dengan bebas. Setelah itu, tabung diletakkan di kamar Nanami-_sama_. Beberapa hari kemudian, kondisi Nanami-_sama_ mulai membaik, seluruh warga desa sangat senang. Mereka sempat mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kesehatan Nanami-_sama _yang mulai membaik. Nanami-_sama_ yang melihatnya dari dalam tabung juga ikut tersenyum. Setelah seminggu, kesehatan Nanami-_sama_ sudah pulih. Kami mengusulkan untuk mengeluarkan Nanami-_sama_ dari dalam tabung. Tapi usulan kami lagi-lagi ditolak karena dewan desa yang lain takut jika Nanami-_sama_ dikeluarkan, kesehatannya kembali menurun. Kami memberitahukan Nanami-_sama_ tentang hal ini. Awalnya Nanami-_sama_ menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Dia bilang dia senang karena merasa begitu disayangi. Dia juga tidak merasa kesepian karena salah satu pemuda desa terus menemaninya setiap saat. Mereka sering mengobrol bersama bahkan Nanami-_sama_ sampai tertawa lepas saat berbicara dengan pemuda itu,"

"Meski sedang berada dalam tabung, Nanami-_sama_ masih bisa membuat obat untuk para warga desa. Pemuda yang setiap saat bersamanyalah yang membantunya, karena tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Tetapi, setelah sebulan, kondisi tubuh Nanami-_sama_ kembali menurun. Saat kami ingin menemuinya, pemuda yang bersamanya menahan kami dan mengatakan bahwa Nanami-_sama_ tidak ingin diganggu. Dan saat kondisinya semakin parah, pemuda itu menemui kami dan mengatakan bahwa penyebab kondisi Nanami-_sama_ kembali menurun adalah karena dirinya masih tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari dalam tabung oleh para dewan desa. Para dewan desa itu secara langsung bertemu dengan Nanami-_sama _sehari sebelum kondisinya menurun. Lalu, saat itu kami kembali bersikeras mengusulkan agar Nanami-_sama_ segera dikeluarkan dari dalam tabung tetapi lagi-lagi ditolak. Saat kami nekat, rencana kami gagal dan keesokan harinya Nanami-_sama_ menghilang dari kamarnya," Hyuuga mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Midorima dan Kise mengangguk mengerti, meski Kise masih sedikit bingung. Kagami hanya menatap Hyuuga dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hyuuga. Akashi? Tidak perlu ditanya, dia sedikit banyak telah menduga alur cerita Hyuuga.

"Kalian mengatakan kalian tidak tahu pasti Kuroko Nanami sekarang ada dimana, tetapi kenapa kalian bisa yakin dia masih ada di desa ini _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Itu karena warga desa ini masih baik-baik saja hingga sekarang," sahut Kiyoshi. Midorima mengerutkan alis, bingung dengan jawaban yang diperolehnya. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, desa ini penuh dengan penderita. Tetapi sejak Nanami-_sama_ menghilang, tidak ada seorangpun warga desa yang lepas kendali meski tidak meminum obat." Alis Midorima semakin menggekerut, begitu juga Kise. Akashi mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Belakangan kami mengetahui bahwa tabung yang dibuat untuk Nanami-_sama_ itu memiliki fungsi lain yaitu untuk menyalurkan kekuatan Nanami-_sama_ ke seluruh penjuru desa dengan alat tertentu. Makanya para dewan desa yang mengetahuinya tidak ingin Nanami-_sama_ keluar dari tabung. Karena hal itu bisa membuat Nanami-_sama_ tetap di desa ini dan menghapus semua kekhawatiran mereka. Selain kami, ada beberapa dewan desa lagi yang awalnya tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang fungsi lain dari tabung itu."

"Lalu apa alasan kalian memanggil Tetsuya? Lalu sekarang mengatakan bahwa dia dalam bahaya?" tanya Akashi.

"Kami ingin menggunakan kekuatan ikatan Kuroko-_sama_ dengan Nanami-_sama_ untuk menemukan Nanami-_sama_ dan menyelamatkannya. Itu adalah rencana kami. Dan rencana ini rahasia," sahut Aida. dia telah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Tetapi, sepertinya rencana ini bocor dan diketahui para dewan desa yang menentang kami. Mereka berencana untuk menculik Kuroko-_sama_ dan menjauhkannya dari Nanami-_sama_." Enam pasang mata terbelalak. Himuro dan Murasakibara yang sejak tadi terdiam baru menyadari alasan misi mereka tidak boleh diketahui orang lain. "Dan kabar buruknya, bawahan para dewan desa itu mulai tersebar diseluruh penjuru desa untuk mencari Kuroko-_sama_. Tanpa kuberitahu, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika Kuroko-_sama_ sampai tertangkap."

Skenario terburuk dengan cepat menguasai pikiran keenam orang yang berada di ruangan itu, sisanya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil memohon keselamatan Kuroko dalam hati.

Saat suasana kembali hening karena setiap orang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, gebrakan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke pintu masuk ruang makan. "Lapor, Aida-_sama_. Salah satu warga melaporkan seseorang mencurigakan bertanya tentang seorang pemuda yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama dengan Nanami-_sama_!" salah seorang bawahan Aida melapor.

Laporan itu bagaikan bom yang dengan cepat merusak ketenangan diri Akashi yang dengan susah payah dia pertahankan. Setelah bawahan Aida mengakhiri laporannya, Akashi segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruang makan. Kise, Kagami, dan Midorima mengikutinya. Saat Himuro dan Murasakibara ingin mengikuti Akashi dan kelompoknya, Kiyoshi menghentikan mereka.

"Himuro, Murasakibara, kalian punya tugas yang lain," titah Kiyoshi.

"_Hai'i_, Kiyoshi-_san_/-_chin_," sahut Himuro dan Murasakibara sambil berdiam ditempatnya berdiri.

**Flashback End**

"Akashi?" panggil Midorima lagi. Sejak tadi, Akashi belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Shintarou, Ryouta," panggil Akashi tiba-tiba setelah terdiam cukup lama, membuat yang dipanggil terkesiap. Mereka siap menerima perintah apapun dan dijamin tidak akan protes, selain karena keinginan mereka untuk segera menemukan Kuroko, aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Akashi juga semakin pekat menyelimuti mereka. "Jalankan rencana seperti saat di Desa Yasushi."

"_Ha'i/-ssu_!" sahut Midorima dan Kise kompak lalu segera berjalan mendahului Akashi menuju luar gedung. Kagami yang sama sekali tidak memiliki gambaran tentang apa yang baru saja Akashi katakan hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan bingung dan mengikuti langkah kaki Akashi.

"Taiga, berubahlah ke wujud serigala dan segera lacak keberadaan Tetsuya."

Kagami tidak percaya dengan perintah yang baru saja diterimanya. Akashi menyuruhnya berubah ke wujud serigala, di pagi hari seperti ini. "Tapi Akashi, jika aku melakukan itu, warga desa akan ketakutan," protes Kagami sedikit keberatan.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan cepat berbalik menatap Kagami yang seketika langsung terpaku di tempat. Mata Akashi benar-benar seperti ingin membunuh orang. Auranya juga jadi lebih pekat daripada sebelumnya. "Aku tidak perduli. Ini keselahan mereka karena berani menyentuh Tetsuya."

"Baiklah," sahut Kagami sambil mengangguk pelan, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan keringat karena tatapan Akashi. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian Kagami berubah wujud menjadi serigala berbulu merah. Pakaian yang sebelumnya dikenakannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Kagami tidak perduli. Setelah cukup beradaptasi dengan bentuk tubuhnya sekarang, Kagami segera melesat keluar gedung.

Sementara itu, Akashi berjalan menuju ruangan tempat dirinya dan Kuroko tidur semalam. Setelah memasuki ruangan, Akashi menuju sudut ruangan dibalik pintu dan mengambil sebuah tas. Cahaya mentari yang menembus ruangan itu sangat terang, tetapi kilau manik dwiwarna Akashi lebih terang dari cahaya itu.

_Healers_

Kuroko sedang asyik bermain dengan anak-anak kecil di depannya saat suara gaduh tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pusat desa. Dia jadi kewalahan karena anak-anak di depannya tiba-tiba jadi panik setelah mendengar suara gaduh tersebut. Kuroko melirik ke arah Izuki yang sepertinya juga kewalahan menenangkan anak-anak didiknya. Dia ingin bertanya tapi sebagian hati kecilnya melarangnya untuk terlalu dekat dengan Izuki dan tetap menjaga jarak. Apalagi sebelumnya, saat Kuroko hendak bertanya maksud perkataan Izuki padanya, dia malah dicegah oleh anak kecil yang yang saat ini sedang merengek di depannya ini.

Tetapi karena dikuasai rasa penasarannya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri bertanya. "Izuki-_kun_, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan menghampiri Izuki. Seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya paling muda berada dalam gendongannya. Beberapa anak yang lain juga mengikutinya sambil memegang ujung pakaiannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di pusat desa. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, sepertinya tidak lama lagi sesuatu itu akan sampai kesini," jawab Izuki cepat sambil menggendong seorang anak yang menangis keras dan segera berjalan menuju belakang perpustakaan.

Kuroko mengikuti, begitu juga anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Kuroko merasa heran karena tempat yang mereka tuju sepertinya masuk area hutan dan tidak ada satu orangpun disana selain mereka. "Izuki-_kun_, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroko ragu. Perasaannnya mulai tidak enak.

Tanpa menoleh, Izuki menjawab sambil menyeringai, "ke tempat yang aman…." mereka memasuki suatu tempat yang cukup gelap, "Kuroko-_sama_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, rombongan Izuki dan Kuroko yang didominasi oleh anak-anak tiba di tempat yang sepertinya bagian tengah dari gua yang tanpa sadar mereka masuki. Kuroko yang awalnya masih sibuk menenangkan anak-anak di sekitarnya, tiba-tiba terbelalak dan tersentak kaget saat manik biru langitnya menatap apa yang terpampang di depannya.

"Ini–!" jantung Kuroko serasa berhenti berdetak.

_Healers_

* * *

_Reply_ buat Shiroichi dan Poppy-chan soalnya nggak bisa lewat PM:  
Shiroichi :  
Siip, ini udah lanjut.

Poppy-chan :  
Untuk chap ini AkaKuro-nya dipending dulu ya. Ntar chap depan baru dibanyakin. ^.^  
Arigatoo…

_Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_.

* * *

_Omataseee…  
Gomen, Minna-san_ _to Senpai tachi_…  
Untuk saat ini sepertinya saya hanya bisa berusaha untuk mengupdate secepat yang saya bisa T.T /jadwal saya tidak menentu #pundung/

Dan seperti biasa, _Gomen _jika chap ini kurang memuaskan atau kurang bikin greget buat _Minna-san dan Senpai-tachi._ (Chap kali ini penuh dengan cerita masa lalu #_gomen_)

Tetap ikutin FF ini ya….

Nantikan juga FF saya yang selanjutnya. .

_So, mind to review_?

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tenshi-cchi_! Ayo main-_ssu_!" panggil seorang anak kecil bersurai kuning dari depan pintu sebuah kamar. Kise yang sejak tadi terus tersenyum secerah mentari dengan setia menunggu respon dari si pemilik kamar, malaikat bersurai _baby blue_ yang belum lama ditemuinya. "_Tenshi-cchi_?!" panggil Kise lagi. Sejenak dia jadi ragu apa benar kamar didepannya ini adalah kamar dari malaikatnya itu, tetapi menurut pelayan istana yang ditemuinya, anak kecil berkulit putih pucat itu memang menempati kamar ini. "_Ten_–" saat akan memanggil untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Kise seketika terdiam saat melihat sosok wanita yang memiliki ciri-ciri persis seperti si pemilik kamar di depannya._

"Ara_, kamu mencari Tetsuya? Temannya Tetsuya ya?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Kise yang masih terpukau dengan pesona wanita di depannya, hanya menatap wanita itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Kise segera tersadar dan mendapati wanita di depannya masih tersenyum seperti sebelumnya. "_Ha'i-ssu_._ Hajimemashite_, Kise Ryouta-_ssu_," sahut Kise. Sekilas terlihat rona merah dikedua pipinya._

"_Wah, _hajimemashite_. Kuroko Miyu _desu_, bibi ibunya Tetsuya." Wanita di depan Kise duduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kise. "Kau anak yang manis ya. Pasti kau lumayan populer dikalangan anak perempuan, iya kan?"_

"_Kenapa bibi tau-ssu?" tanya Kise penasaran._

_Miyu membalasnya dengan tertawa pelan. "_Himitsu_. Oh iya, kamu mencari Tetsuya kan? Sayanganya kalau jam segini, Tetsuya tidak ada dalam kamarnya. Kamu sudah mencari di pepustakaan? Biasanya dia berada di perpustakaan bersama dengan Seijuurou-_kun_, tapi hari ini Seijuurou-_kun_ harus ke suatu tempat. Kalau sempat, mungkin kamu mashi bisa bertemu mereka berdua. Karena Tetsuya tanpa Seijuurou-_kun_ sulit ditemukan, bibi sarankan kau bergegas kesana."_

"Ha'i_, Bibi Miyu-_cchi_! _Arigatoo gozaimasu-ssu_," sahut Kise cepat lalu segera berlari menuju perpustakaan dengan senyum yang kembali terkembang di bibirnya. Miyu memandang kepergian Kise dengan senyum yang lain dari biasanya._

_Setelah berlari secepat yang dia bisa, Kise akhirnya sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Kise membuka pintu dan melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan yang sebenarnya sangat jarang dia kunjungi jika ke istana. Lima langkah memasuki ruangan, Kise mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok bersurai merah atau _baby blue_. Tetapi sudah berkali-kali mengedarkan pandangan, Kise belum menemukan apa yang dia cari. Saat hampir putus asa, Kise mendengar suara yang familiar berasal dari sudut ruangan yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya._

"_Tetsuya, karena aku harus pergi selama beberapa jam ke suatu tempat, kau harus berjanji tidak akan pergi kemanapun atau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kau mengerti, Tetsuya?" suara Akashi menggema di ruang perpustakaan yang tidak memiliki pengunjung selain mereka. Hening sejenak. "Jangan hanya mengangguk, Tetsuya! Aku mau mendengar jawabanmu!" Sepertinya Akashi sedang dalam keadaan _badmood_ hari ini._

"Ha'i_, Sei-_kun_. Aku juga bukan anak-anak yang belum tau hal-hal berbahaya itu seperti apa, jadi kau tak perlu cemas, Sei-_kun_," sahut Kuroko._

_Kise yang akhirnya berhasil melacak posisi sumber suara kembali tersenyum cerah. "_Tenshi-cchi_!" seru Kise lalu menerjang Tetsuya yang sedang lengah karena sedang fokus membaca buku di tangannya."_Tenshi-cchi_, akhirnya ketemu-_ssu_!" Kise terlihat senang sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan anak bersurai merah yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Kuroko._

"_Tetsuya, sudah kuduga. Kau harus ikut denganku," titah Akashi sambil menatap sengit si surai kuning yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko._

"_Aku menolak, Sei-_kun_. Masih banyak buku yang ingin aku baca hari ini. Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu, Sei-_kun_. _Gomennasai_," tolak Kuroko yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Kise yang masih terus memeluknya. Tetsuya sudah sangat tenggelam dalam buku di depannya. Meski tentu saja, keberadaan Akashi tidak bisa diabaikan seperti Kise._

"_Tidak. Kau harus ikut denganku. Kau bisa melanjutkan membaca buku besok," titah Akashi lagi tidak mau kalah._

"_Tidak, Sei-_kun_. Besok aku punya buku lain lagi yang harus dibaca. Jadi hari ini, buku-buku ini harus aku selesaikan," tolak Kuroko lagi._

"_Tetsuya," panggil Akashi yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap dari tubuhnya._

"_Tetap tidak, Sei-_kun_," balas Kuroko dengan Kise yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya._

_Akashi semakin kesal dan amarahnya sedikit lagi akan meledak. Saat hampir meluapkan amarahnya, suara familiar memanggilnya dari depan pintu perpustakaan. "Seijuurou? Sudah waktunya kita berangkat," panggil suara yang terdengar sangat tenang dan berwibawa itu._

"_Tunggu sebentar,_ Okaa-sama_," sahut Kise. _

"_Pergilah, Akashi-_cchi_. Urusan penjagaan _Tenshi-cchi_ bisa kau serahkan padaku-_ssu_," sahut Kise yang akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko._

"_Seijuurou? Masih belum?" tanya Eiko lagi._

"_Sedikit lagi, _Okaa-sama_," sahut Akashi sambil berpikir keras apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia harus segera menghampiri _Okaa-sama-_nya dan pergi ke tempat yang telah dijadwalkan, tetapi dia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Tetsuya bersama dengan si kuning di depannya ini, itu terlalu beresiko. Setelah berpikir keras dengan sangat cepat, Akashi akhirnya membuat keputusan. "Baiklah. Ryouta, aku perintahkan kau untuk melindungi dan menjaga Tetsuya selama aku tidak ada. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal lain selain itu. Kau mengerti? Ini perintah!" titah Akashi dengan suara dan aura yang berbeda yang memaksa Kise mau tidak mau haru s mendengarkan titahnya sampai selesai dan mematuhinya. Kise baru kali ini melihat sifat Akashi yang seperti ini._

"Ha'i_, Akashi-_cchi_!" sahut Kise spontan._

"_Baiklah. Tetsuya, aku pergi dulu._ Ittekimasu_," pamit Akashi sambil menatap sosok Kuroko yang masih tenggelam dalam dunianya._

_Merasa diperhatikan dengan sangat intens, Kuroko menoleh. "_Itterashai_, Sei-_kun_," sahut Kuroko sambil menatap balik ke arah Akashi._

_Akashi tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya menuju pintu perpustakaan, menghampiri _Okaa-sama_-nya._

_Sekarang yang menghuni perpustakaan hanya Kise dan Kuroko. Kuroko kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya. Sementara Kise tidak tau akan melakukan apa di ruangan penuh buku ini. Semua buku yang berkaitan dengan seni di perpustakaan istana telah dia baca semua. Karena merasa tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan jika tetap diam di dalam perpustakaan, Kise memikirkan sebuah ide yang mungkin akan diterima oleh Kuroko. "_Tenshi-cchi_, apa kau tidak bosan membaca di ruangan ini-_ssu_? Apa kau tidak ingin mengganti suasana dengan membaca di taman-_ssu_?" tanya Kise._

_Meski sempat diabaikan selama beberapa puluh menit, Kise akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dari ajakannya. "Kise-_kun_, Sei-_kun_ menyuruhku untuk tidak kemana-mana. Berbahaya katanya," tolak Kuroko._

_Kise hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal dan kecewa. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengabaikan larangan Akashi dan terus membujuk Kuroko, tetapi Kise kembali teringat dengan sikap Akashi tadi yang baginya mulai menakutkan. Jadi, demi mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Kise memutuskan untuk mematuhi perintah Akashi hari ini. Kise kembali memikirkan ide lain. Dia lalu menatap sekeliling Kuroko yang hanya dipenuhi buku-buku. Satu ide kembali terbesit. "_Tenshi-cchi_! Apa kau ingin minum atau makan sesuatu_-ssu_? Aku akan mengambilnya di dapur_-ssu_," tawar Kise._

_Sama seperti sebelumnya, jawaban dari tawaran Kise hadir setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu, kali ini hanya sebuah anggukan pelan dari Kuroko. Setelah mendapat jawaban, Kise segera melesat keluar perpustakaan menuju dapur._

_Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Kise akhirnya kembali memasuki ruang perpustakaan ditemani seorang pelayan di belakangnya yang sedang memegang sebuah nampan berisi cemilan dan minuman untuk dua orang. "_Tenshi-cchi_! Aku kembali-_ssu_!" sahut Kise saat menghampiri Kuroko di tempatnya. Sahutan itu dibalas dengan suara buku terjatuh dan teriakan yang sengaja diredam._

_Kise terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah tersembunyi dibalik tudung jubah sedang mengelilingi Kuroko. Salah satunya sedang menyeret Kuroko paksa dan menutup mulutnya, di belakang mereka juga terlihat jendela yang sudah tidak memiliki kaca._

"_KYAAAAAA!" pekik si pelayan yang datang bersama Kise. Nampan di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja di lantai beserta isinya._

_Karena pekikan itu, Kise segera tersadar dan dengan cepat menerobos sekelompok orang itu untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko. Sementara si pelayan dengan cepat seakan sudah dilatih sebelumnya, mengambil sebuah peluit yang sejak tadi tersembunyi dibalik pergelangan tangan seragamnya. Setelah meniupkan peluit itu, terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari berbagai arah menuju perpustakaan. _

_Tepat sebelum perpustakaan terkepung pasukan militer istana, Kise telah jatuh setengah tak sadarkan diri dan kelompok yang berpakain serba hitam itu telah pergi sambil membawa Kuroko menuju hutan dibelakang istana._

"_Kise-_sama_!" panggil pelayan yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Kise. "Kise-_sama_!"_

"Tenshi-cchi_…." Panggil Kise sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya._

__Healers__

"_Perluas pencarian! Utamakan wilayah hutan dan tempat-tempat terpencil lainnya!" titah seorang komandan pasukan sambil bersiap menaiki kudanya. Di belakangnya satu pasukan militer kerajaan dengan senjata lengkap telah siap diatas kuda masing-masing. "Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus menemukannya sebelum matahari terbenam!" sambungnya._

"_Ha!" sahut seluruh pasukan._

"_Maju!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, pintu gerbang istana dibuka dan pasukan itu dengan segera menuju lokasi yang telah mereka targetkan untuk memulai pencarian. Sang komandan merasa bersalah. Dia lengah. Seorang anak kecil diculik di dalam wilayah istana yang penjagaannya terkenal sangat ketat. Mereka masih belum mengetahui bagaimana para penculik itu masuk bahkan sampai ke bagunan perpustakaan yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan pos penjagaan. Jika bukan karena tindakan cepat yang dilakukan oleh pelayan yang kebetulan berada di ruangan itu, mungkin mereka tidak bisa bergerak secepat ini. Saat ini salah seorang prajurit sedang melaporkan keadaan istana dan kejadian ini pada Raja dan Ratu yang sedang melakukan kunjungan ke suatu daerah tak jauh dari istana._

_Saat prajurit itu sampai di tempat Raja dan Ratu berada, Akashi sedang berkelut dengan pikirannya. Sejak meninggalkan istana dia merasakan firasat buruk. Dan yang membuatnya cemas, firasat itu berhubungan dengan Tetsuya. Maka saat melihat sang prajurit sedang menunduk memberi hormat pada kedua orang tuanya, Akashi segera menghampiri prajurit itu._

"_Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi seketika. Kedua orang tuanya menatap bingung dengan sikap Akashi yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak tenang dan terkesan khawatir._

"Ha'i_! Saya membawa pesan dari komandan untuk Yang mulia Raja dan Ratu. Beberapa saat yang lalu sekelompok orang berpakaian serba hitam berhasil menyusup ke dalam istana dan menerobos salah satu gedung. Kelompok itu menculik seorang anak yang di identifikasi sebagai–"_

"_Siapkan kudaku! Aku akan ke istana sekarang!" titah Akashi memotong pesan dari si prajurit._

"_Seijuurou! Kau mau berangkat sendirian?!" tegur Eiko. Raut cemas terlihat jelas di wajahnya._

"_Seijuurou, berhati-hatilah," pesan Takahiro sambil memegang pundak istrinya._

"Ittekimasu, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama,_" pamit Seijuurou bertepatan dengan kedatangan seorang pelayan yang membawa kuda Akashi._

_Akashi menuju istana secepat yang kudanya bisa. Dia sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa prajurit yang sedang melakukan pencarian di wilayah perumahan warga. Setengah jam kemudian, Akashi tiba di istana. Dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru dia segera mencari seseorang yang paling mengetahui tentang kejadian ini._

"_Dimana Ryouta?" tanya Akashi pada pelayan yang menyambutnya._

"_Kise-_sama_ sedang tidak sadarkan diri setelah menjalani perawatan di kamar tamu, Pangeran," jawab si pelayan sambil terus mengikuti langkah kaki Akashi._

_Akashi sekarang berada tepat di depan pintu kamar yang merupakan tempat Kise beristirahat. Kemarahan Akashi sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Padahal dia sudah memberi kepercayaan pada Kise tetapi Kise tidak bisa menjaga Kuroko dengan baik. Dengan kasar Akashi membuka pintu dan pandangannya segera terpaku pada sosok yang sedang terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidur. Rupanya Kise sudah sadarkan diri. Dia terlihat sangat terpukul dan terdengar isakan tangis dari arahnya. Walaupun mendengar itu, kemarahan Akashi tidak padam begitu saja._

"_Ryouta," panggil Akashi dengan suara yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan bergidik ketakutan._

_Kise terkejut saat mendengar suara Akashi. Dengan cepat dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan terpaku melihat tatapan penuh marah Akashi tertuju padanya. Secepat dia menengadah, secepat itu pula dia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Akashi-_cchi_, aku minta maaf-_ssu_. Ini memang salahku-_ssu_. Aku minta maaf_-ssu_. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kuroko-_cchi_. Aku minta maaf-_ssu_. Kau bisa menghukumku-_ssu_. Maafkan aku-_ssu_. _Hontouni gomennasai-ssu_." Sikap Kise yang selalu ceria hilang tak berbekas, kejadian ini sangat memukulnya. Dia sampai tidak berani menatap Akashi._

_Kemarahan Akashi belumlah hilang, tetapi dia sadar ini bukan hanya kesalahan Kise seorang, pasukan militer istana juga ikut bersalah. Selain itu, kelompok yang menculik Tetsuya adalah yang paling bersalah dalam kejadian ini. "Segera persiapkan kudamu, kita akan mencari Tetsuya!" titah Akashi._

_Kise yang tadinya mengira Akashi tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dekat-dekat lagi dengan Kuroko dengan cepat merespon perintah Akashi. Dia segera bangkit dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya akibat berduel dengan para penculik tadi. "_Roger_, Akashi-_cchi_!"_

_Saat akan keluar dari wilayah istana, Akashi dan Kise bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu yang juga segera kembali setelah mendengar pesan dari prajurit secara utuh. _

"_Seijuurou, kau mau kemana?" tanya Eiko._

"_Kami akan pergi mencari Tetsuya,_ Okaa-sama_," jawab Akashi kalem._

"_Aku tidak memperbolehkannya. Seijuurou, Ryouta, ini berbahaya. Kalian belum saatnya terlibat dengan kejadian seperti ini. Sekarang kembali ke istana," titah Eiko. Takahiro yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam rupanya sedang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin menjadi penyebab diculiknya Kuroko yang sebenarnya hanyalah anak seorang ahli herbal dan dokter tanpa darah bangsawan sedikitpun._

"_Tapi _Okaa-sama_, Tetsuya diculik. Aku tidak bisa duduk diam begitu saja," bantah Akashi, ini untuk pertama kalinya Akashi membantah perkataan_ Okaa-sama_-nya._

"_Seijuurou! Ini bukan hal-hal yang bisa kalian atasi. Serahkan masalah ini pada para prajurit militer istana. Kalian kembali ke istana, sekarang juga!" titah Eiko sekali lagi._

"_Itu benar, Seijuurou-_kun_. Seijuurou-_kun_ sebaiknya kembali ke dalam istana, Ryouta-_kun_ juga." Suara yang tiba-tba menginterupsi mengalihkan perhatian dua kubu yang sedang berdebat di depan pagar istana._

"_Miyu-_san_!" sahut Akashi. "Aku tidak bisa Miyu-_san_. Saat ini Tetsuya sedang diculik!" tolak Akashi._

"_Tenang saja, Tetsuya sebentar lagi akan datang bersama _Otou-san_-nya," sahut Miyu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang merupakan ciri khasnya._

"_Miyu," panggil seseorang tak lama setelah Miyu selesai berbicara._

"_Tsuyoshi, bagaimana Tetsuya?" Miyu segera memutari tubuh Tsuyoshi yang sedang memberi salam pada ayah dan ibu Akashi Seijuurou. Sementara keempat orang di depan mereka hanya bisa memandang dalam diam dan terbelalak saat melihat Kuroko yang sekarang sedang tertidur lelap dalam gendongan Miyu. "Lihat, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan." Kaliamat Miyu didukung dengan anggukan Tsuyoshi._

_Keempat orang lainnya mulai bernafas lega. Takahiro segera memerintahkan salah seorang prajurit untuk menghentikan pencarian. Sementara Eiko yang merasa ada yang aneh, dengan cermat mengamati kondisi Tsuyoshi dan Miyu yang menurutnya sedikit berbeda. Dan saat matanya menangkap sebuah simbol aneh di lengan kanan atas Miyu, mata Eiko terbelalak tidak percaya. _

"_Miyu-_san_! Apa kalian baru saja bertarung? Kenapa baju kalian terlihat berantakan dan robek dibeberapa bagian? Lalu simbol apa di lengan kirimu itu, Miyu_-san_? Tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu simbol–"_

"_Eiko-_san_," panggil Miyu sambil kembali tersenyum. "Sepertinya Tetsuya sangat lelah, kami harus segera membawanya ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Maaf menjeda saat anda sedang bicara. Kalau begitu kami permisi," pamit Miyu sambil mendekap erat tubuh Kuroko yang tentu saja masih tertidur setelah diberi obat tidur oleh Miyu sendiri._

"_Bibi Miyu-_cchi_," cegat Kise yang sudah turun dari kudanya dan segera menghampiri Tetsuya yang sedang tertidur dipelukan ibunya. "Aku minta maaf-_ssu_. Padahal aku sedang bersama Kuroko-cchi, tapi aku tidak bisa menjaganya-_ssu_. Maafkan aku, Bibi Miyu-_cchi_, Paman Tsuyoshi-_cchi_ juga-_ssu_."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, Ryouta-_kun_. Lagipula Tetsuya sudah kembai dengan selamat. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan," balas Miyu._

_Saat Kise merasakan sebuah tangan sedang mengelus kepalanya lembut, Kise menengadah dan sedikit terkejut melihat Tsuyoshi sedang mengelus kepalanya. Tanpa Kise sadari air matanya kembali mengalir. Dan sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah. Setelah agak tenang, Kise sibuk menghapus air matanya, "Aku berjanji akan melindungi Kuroko-_cchi_."_

_Miyu kembali tersenyum, "_Arigatoo_, Ryouta-_kun_."_

_Healers_

* * *

**HEALERS**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

_Healers_

"Kuroko-_cchi_," gumam Kise pelan. Setelah berpencar dengan Akashi dan yang lainnya, Kise membawa beberapa prajurit dan memeriksa wilayah yang telah menjadi bagian pemeriksaannya. "Temukan Kuroko-_cchi_ secepatnya-_ssu_! Cari di setiap sudut kota, tetapi ingat! Jangan membuat gaduh!" titah Kise. Seluruh prajurit yang dibawanya segera berpencar. Kise juga ikut mencari. Dia tidak bisa diam saja menunggu hasil pencarian bawahannya.

Saat melewati salah satu rumah warga yang lumayan besar, Kise sekilas menangkap dua sosok tertutup jubah bergerak dengan cepat menuju belakang rumah. Kise dengan cepat menyusul kedua sosok tersebut tanpa memanggil seorangpun bawahannya. Setelah sampai di belakang rumah bercat hijau tua itu, Kise disuguhkan pemandangan taman yang meski tergolong kecil tetapi penuh dengan berbagai tumbuhan. Sejenak Kise terkagum-kagum, tetapi segera tersadar dan langsung mencari dua sosok yang membuatnya curiga itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, kedua manik kuning Kise segera menangkap sosok yang dicarinya. Keduanya sedang duduk bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Kise dengan perlahan mendekati kedua sosok yang sepertinya sedang asyik berbincang itu.

"Kau yakin ini desanya?" tanya sosok yang lebih besar, suaranya terdengar familiar di telinga Kise.

"Tentu saja! Bukannya kau juga mencium baunya berasal dari desa ini?" sahut sosok yang lebih kecil. Lagi-lagi suara yang tidak asing di telinga Kise.

"Lalu dia dimana? Sejak tadi kita tidak bisa menemukannya. Selain itu, sejak memasuki desa indra penciumanku jadi tidak bisa diandalakan. Seluruh desa ini berbau sama dengannya meski tetap saja berbeda," lagi-lagi sosok yang lebih besar bersuara. Dia sepertinya sedikit kesal.

Sosok yang lebih kecil menghela nafas, seolah pasrah dan sepertinya sedang bingung dengan langkah yang akan diambil selanjutnya. "Yang jelas, menurut warga desa seseorang yang mirip Tetsu-_kun_ memang terlihat di desa ini. Kita hanya perlu mencarinya."

_Tetsu-_kun_?_, batin Kise bingung sambil terus bersembunyi. Sepertinya dia mengenal sosok yang lebih kecil ini di suatu tempat.

"Aku mengerti," jawab sosok satunya sambil tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat Kise terkesiap. "Tapi, entah kenapa desa ini tiba-tiba jadi ramai ya? Sejak tadi aku juga melihat beberapa prajurit yang lalu lalang. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" lanjutnya. Tetapi setelah menunggu cukup lama dan tidak ada jawaban, sosok itu menoleh ke arah sosok disebelahnya. "Hei, Satsuki!"

_Satsuki?,_ batin Kise lagi. Nama ini tidak asing baginya.

"Mana aku tau, Dai-_chan_!" balas sosok yang lebih kecil sambil ikut berdiri. Suaranya terdengar agak kesal.

_Dai-_chan_?,_ Kise terdiam. Sebuah jawaban dari kebingungannya melintas di kepalanya. _Jangan-jangan…._, "Momoi-_cchi_? Aomine-_cchi_?" tebak Kise sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya. Saat mendengar tebakannya, kedua sosok itu terkesiap dan segera memasang sikap siaga. "Ini aku-_ssu_!"

Saat kedua sosok itu bisa melihat wajah Kise dengan jelas, mereka langsung menghela nafas lega sambil membuka tudung kepala mereka. "Kau mengagetkanku, Kise," sahut Aomine.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu-_ssu_! Kenapa kalian ada disini-_ssu_? Bagaimana dengan desa kalian-_ssu_?" balas Kise cepat.

"Tetua desa yang meminta kami kemari. Kata mereka, ada yang aneh dengan bintang Tetsu-_kun_," jawab Momoi sambil mengawasi prajurit yang baru saja lewat. "Kise-_kun_, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di desa ini?"

Kise yang masih agak terkejut karena menemukan Aomine dan Momoi di desa Yosei teringat dengan misi yang sedang dijalaninya. "Orang mencurigakan itu mungkin Aomine-_cchi_ dan Momoi-_cchi_, aku harus segera melapor pada Akashi-_cchi_," gumam Kise lalu menatap Aomine dan Momoi bergantian. "Situasinya akan aku jelaskan nanti, untuk saat ini kita harus segera menemui Akashi-_cchi_!" Kise segera berlari keluar dari taman di rumah itu diikuti Aomine dan Momoi yang masih memasang raut wajah bingung.

_Healers_

"Akashi, kami tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran Kuroko _nanodayo_," lapor Midorima setelah menyuruh para bawahannya untuk tetap bersiaga di depan gedung yang saat ini jadi markas dadakan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah mencari sampai ke sudut-sudut desa? Bagaimana dengan rumah warga?" tanya Akashi kurang puas dengan jawaban Midorima.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Kami sudah melakukan itu _nanodayo_."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan pencarian di sekitar hutan," titah Akashi.

Saat Midorima akan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang ditempati Akashi, suara bising dan cukup mengganggu telinga terdengar.

"Akashi-_cchi_!" panggil Kise untuk kesekian kalinya saat sudah berada di depan Akashi. "Aku membawa dua orang yang kemungkinan adalah orang yang mencurigakan itu-_ssu_,"

Alis Midorima berkedut mendengar laporan Kise. Tak lama setelah Kise memasuki ruangan, suara langkah kaki dua orang terdengar menggema di koridor depan ruangan Akashi. Dari depan pintu yang selalu terbuka, terlihat dua sosok yang memiliki tinggi tubuh yang jauh berbeda.

"Kau berisik Kise!" tegur Aomine.

"Midorin! Akashi-_kun_! _Konnichiwa_!" sapa Momoi riang.

Midorima diam-diam _sweatdrop_. Dia tidak menyangka penyebab keributan kali ini adalah dua orang yang seharusnya tidak ada disini. "Kenap –"

"Midorima, jawabannya kau tanyakan saja pada Kise," potong Aomine. "Mana Tetsu?"

"Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang, saat ini kami sedang mencarinya karena ada kabar dia diincar oleh orang mencurigakan-_ssu_. Ternyata kalian orang itu-_ssu_," jawab Kise. Mendengarnya membuat ekspresi Momoi berubah cemas.

"Dimana Kagamin?" tanya Momoi. Sejak tadi dia tidak menemukan sahabat bersurai merah gelapnya di ruangan ini.

"Aku menyuruhnya melacak keberadaan Tetsuya dan segera memberi kabar," jawab Akashi tetap duduk tenang di tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu kita tak perlu cemas, tidak lama lagi Tetsu pasti kembali. Kau tak perlu cemas begitu, Satsuki," sahut Aomine. Karena tidak ada respon dari Momoi dan saat melihat wajah Momoi masih terlihat cemas, Aomine hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Dai-_chan_…" panggil Momoi.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Aomine singkat lalu sekejap mata dia telah berubah menjadi serigala berbulu biru gelap. _'Kagami? Kau bisa mendengarku? Kagami?'_

Saat Aomine berusaha melakukan telepati dengan Kagami, Momoi segera menghampiri Akashi yang sepertinya masih merasa permasalahan tidak selesai dengan ditemukannya mereka. "Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Momoi.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Daripada itu, kenapa kalian kemari? Bukannya Tetsuya meminta kalian tetap tinggal di desa kalian?" balas Akashi berusaha menghilangkan firasat buruk yang masih saja dirasakannya.

Momoi tersenyum kecil dan alisnya mengerinyit mengingat omelan yang akan didapatnya dari Kuroko karena mengabaikan permintaannya. "Yah, sebenarnya…" Momoi sedikit ragu mengatakannya mengingat sikap Akashi sedikit berbeda jika berhubungan dengan Kuroko meski dirinya tidak tau kenapa. "Tetua di desa kami yang menyuruh kami kesini. Sejak kalian keluar desa, para tetua melihat sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada bintang Tetsu-_kun_. Mereka hanya terlalu mencemaskan keadaan Tetsu-_kun_. Tapi melihat kalian disini, aku rasa itu bukan sebuah masalah."

Akashi terdiam mendengar jawaban Momoi. Dia merasa firasat buruknya berhubungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Momoi barusan. Saat masih tenggelam memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi, sikap aneh dari serigala berbulu biru gelap di depannya memecahkan konsentrasinya.

"APA?! Kau bercanda kan? Kenapa bisa terjadi?!" sergah Aomine dalam wujud serigalanya menarik perhatian semua mahkluk di dalam ruangan ke arahnya. "Baiklah. Tetap lakukan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga jangan sampai Tetsu berada di tangan mereka. Aku akan segera kesana bersama yang lain. Ingat! Jangan serahkan Tetsu meski nyawamu jadi taruhannya!" lanjut Aomine. Dia masih bertelepati dengan Kagami tetapi tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan aapa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Dimana Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi segera setelah Aomine sudah sedikit tenang. Rupanya sejak Aomine bersikap aneh tadi, Akashi telah berjalan ke arah Aomine. Tubuhnya kembali memancarkan aura yang sama seperti tadi pagi bahkan lebih menakutkan lagi. Seisi ruangan hanya bisa terdiam beku setelah bergidik ngeri melihat aura tubuh Akashi.

Aomine juga terdiam terpaku dan melupakan pertanyaan Akashi. Setelah mendapakan tatapan yang sangat menusuk, barulah otak Aomine dapat kembali berjalan. "Tetsu berada di sebuah goa dalam hutan dekat perpustakaan, itu kata Kagami. Tapi kita harus –"

"Ryouta, segera temui Riko dan yang lain. Beritahu mereka untuk segera ke halaman depan. Kuberi waktu tiga menit. Shintarou, segera kumpulkan seluruh prajurit termasuk yang sedang berjaga di sekitar desa. Kuberi waktu lima menit. Aku akan menunggu kalian di halaman depan. Jika ada yang terlambat sedetik saja…." Akashi sengaja menggantung kalimat terakhir dari rentetan perintahnya. Melihat aura dan pandangan Akashi pada mereka, Kise dan Midorima tau betul apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka terlambat. Membayangkannya saja membuat mereka merinding ketakutan sambil menelan ludah, gugup. "Lakukan sekarang!"

"Baik _nanodayo_/ -_ssu_!" sahut Kise dan Midorima berbarengan lalu lari dengan kecepatam penuh unuk melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Akashi –"

"Aomine, kau tetap seperti itu." Melihat Aomine yang sepertinya keberatan Akashi melanjutkan, "aku tidak perduli warga desa ini jadi ketakutan. Prioritas utama kita hari ini adalah Tetsuya. Ingat itu!" Aomine terdiam, membenarkan perkataan Akashi meski tetap saja dia merasa kesal karena Akashi dengan seenaknya memerintahnya.

Akashi lalu menoleh kearah Momoi. "Apa kau bisa membuat kabut disiang hari?" tanya Akashi, Momoi sedikit terkjut karena seingatnya Akashi tidak mengetahui kekuatan khususnya. Momoi mengangguk pelan dan wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi bingung. "Kau ikut kami. Kekuatanmu itu akan kubutuhkan nanti!"

_Healers_

Sosok serigala berbulu merah gelap yang berlalu dengan cepat membuat panik warga yang melihatnya. meski hanya sekilas. Karena berbulu merah, serigala yang terlihat hanya sekilas itu cukup menarik perhatian setiap orang yang dilaluinya. Beberapa anak bahkan sampai menangis dan para orang dewasa memasang sikap waspada. Tetapi si serigala berburu merah gelap itu hanya berlalu saja dan tidak memperdulikan orang di sekitarnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran untuk melacak bau Kuroko secepatnya.

_Dia kemana sih?_, batin Kagami. Sejak tadi dia hanya bisa mencium bau samar Kuroko ditambah lagi bau desa ini yang mirip dengan bau Kuroko sedikit mempersulitnya. Tetapi saat melewati sebuah gedung yang cukup besar, Kagami mencium bau Kuroko yang kuat sekali. Dia lalu mengikuti jejak bau itu dan berhenti sejenak di depan sesuatu yang mirip seperti goa. Tanpa sadar ternyata dia telah memasuki wilayah hutan. _Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana?_, batin Kagami lagi. Entah kenapa dia jadi berfirasat buruk melihat di dalam goa itu minim pencahayaan. _Kuharap dia tidak diculik atau tertangkap para dewan itu_.

Didorong rasa cemas dan penasaran, selain itu karena merasa ini adalah kewajibannya, Kagami memasuki goa itu masih dengan wujud serigalanya tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadaannya. Semakin kedalam, Kagami mulai melihat cahaya biru yang semakin lama semakin terang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?!" Kagami mendengar teriakan yang familiar. Selain itu bau Kuroko semakin kuat. "Kenapa kau diam saja?! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?!"

Langkah Kagami terhenti saat menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Sosok yang tidak biasanya mengeluarkan pandangan benci kepada orang lain. Sosok yang biasanya sangat dicintai anak-anak yang kini jusru dijauhi anak-anak sambil menangis. Sosok yang biasanya selalu ramah dan terlihat lemah, kini terlihat dikuasai amarah. Ini bukan Kuroko yang dikenalnya.

"Jawab aku sekarang." Lagi-lagi Kuroko berucap. Mendengarnya membuat Kagami merasakan _de javu_. Kuroko yang dilihatnya saat ini mengingatkannya pada sosok bersurai merah terang pagi tadi. Aura disekeliling Kuroko bukanlah aura yang bersahabat. Gelap. Menakutkan. Bahkan mungkin lebih menakutkan dibandingkan aura Akashi yang belum lama ini dirasakan Kagami.

Kagami melihat pemuda bersurai hitam yang berada di depan Kuroko menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Mungkin dia tidak menduga Kuroko bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya bukan dia saja, siapapun yang yang melihatnya tidak akan menduganya. "Kuroko-_sama_, tenanglah. Kau membuat anak-anak ketakutan," sahut orang itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak-anak di belakanganya.

Seakan tidak mendengar apapun, Kuroko tetap memandang orang itu dengan tatapan yang tidak berubah, penuh kebencian. Saat Kagami memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kuroko, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kerja bagus, Izuki-_kun_! Kau berhasil membawanya kemari!" ucap seseorang dari balik kegelapan. Yang bisa dilihat hanya siluetnya dan jubah hitamnya.

Saat sedang memusatkan penglihatannya kepada sosok mencurigakan itu, Kagami merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

'_Kagami! Kagami!'_

Kagami terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Dan saat wajah seseorang terlintas di kepalanya, Kagami segera menyahut, _'Aomine?! Kenapa kita bisa bertelepati? Jangan bilang kau ke Desa Yosei? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar _Aho_mine! Kalau Kuroko sampai tau, aku yakin tidak ada ampun bagimu!'_

'_Aku tau. Aku tau. Tidak perlu kau ingatakan. Aku kesini juga karena perintah dari para Tetua. Alasannya nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang yang terpenting, apa kau sudah menemukan Tetsu? Dia dimana sekarang?'_

'_Ya, aku sudah menemukannya. Sekarang dia ada di – Gawat!' _Kagami terkejut saat melihat Kuroko tiba-tiba diserang sekelompok orang berjubah hitam. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia segera melompat tepat di depan Kuroko dan mengaum keras. Orang-orang di depannya terkejut dan segera mengeluarkan senjata yang mereka sembunyikan dibalik jubah.

"Kagami-_kun_!" sahut Kuroko. dia telah kembali ke mode normalnya. Sudah tidak ada aura aneh maupun tatapan penuh kebencian dikedua manik biru langitnya.

'_Gawat. Mereka bawa senjata!'_

'_Kagami, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?'_

'Warui_,' _Kagami menjeda dan kembali mengaum lebih keras. _'Kuroko tiba-tiba diserang sekelompok orang. Mereka bersenjata. Saat ini aku sedang menahan mereka mendekati Kuroko.'_

'_APA?! Kau bercanda kan? Kenapa bisa terjadi?!'_

'_Aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Mereka tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Pokoknya, segeralah kesini. Saat ini kami sedang berada di suatu tempat seperti goa di hutan belakang perpustakaan. Aku akan berusaha mengulur waktu sampai kalian datang.'_

'_Baiklah. Tetap lakukan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun jangan sampai Tetsu berada di tangan mereka. Aku akan segera kesana bersama yang lain. Ingat! Jangan serahkan Tetsu meski nyawamu jadi taruhannya!'_

'_Aku mengerti.'_

_Healers_

_Apa yang dilakukan orang itu ditempat ini? Kenapa dia ada disini?_, pikiran Kuroko seketika dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu saat manik biru langitnya melihat sosok yang berada dibalik bayangan. Dia mengenali orang itu. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun, Kuroko mengenali sosok yang selalu hadir di mimpi buruknya. Meski saat ini dirinya sedang terkepung dan berkat Kagami tak seorangpun berani mendekatinya, pandangan Kuroko hanya tertuju pada sosok yang masih setia bersembunyi dibalik bayangan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, anak laki-laki Kuroko Miyu. Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa sosok itu seakan dirinya teman lama Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak membalas sapaannya, hanya tatapan penuh kebencian dan juga ketakutan yang diarahkan Kuroko pada sosok itu. Tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetar.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Tetapi yang kutemukan hanya adikmu yang hanya setengah ini. Kekuatannya juga tak seperti dirimu. Padahal awalnya kupikir kalian memiliki kekuatan yang setara. Tetapi sesuai dugaan, anak sulung kekuatannya lebih besar. Makanya aku menginginkanmu." Sosok itu tertawa pelan sejenak.

"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang tiba-tiba pucat.

Mendengar Kagami berbicara membuat sosok itu terkejut. "Wah! Jangan bilang dia seorang penderita? Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang penderita yang mampu mengendalikan _anugerah_nya dengan baik. Apa ini bagian dari pengobatanmu?" Kuroko masih memilih diam. "Kau tahu, adikmu juga berusaha mengobati penderita di desa ini. Tetapi karena kekuatannya yang setengah-setengah, pengobatannya tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan bahkan jauh dari hasil pengobatan yang kau lakukan. Makanya saat adikmu mengatakan bahwa kau masih hidup, aku mulai berusaha lagi untuk mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Tak kusangka kau malah datang sendiri ke desa ini." Sosok itu kembali tertawa.

_Barusan orang itu mengatakan 'adik'? Jangan bilang adik Kuroko disembunyikan olehnya,_ batin Kagami tanpa melonggarkan kewaspadaannya.

"Lihatlah, sosok indah adikmu itu dalam tabung buatanku. Kau pasti tidak menyangka dia jadi seperti itu, bukan? Aku sengaja memasukkanya kedalam tabung karena dia mulai membantah perintahku dan malah sakit-sakitan karena ingin bertemu kakaknya. Karena tidak ingin repot aku sengaja menipu dirinya dan seisi desa. Karena di dalam tabung, dia jadi tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Makanya aku bisa dengan mudah memanfaatkannya."

Kagami merasakan aura membunuh di belakangnya. Sepertinya Kuroko _rare mode_ kembali. Kagami hampir saja secara spontan menjaga jarak, tetapi dia segera mengingat tugasnya dan dengan susah payah tetap ditempat meski insting hewannya menyuruhnya untuk lari.

"Kau akan kubunuh!" ucap Kuroko.

"Memangnya kau bisa? Sejak tadi kau hanya bersembunyi dibalik serigala merahmu itu," balas sosok itu.

"Kau…" Amarah Kuroko sudah sampai puncak. Tanpa berpikir dia melangkah melewati Kagami menuju sosok itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat Kagami tiba-tiba menggigit pergelangan bajunya dan menariknya kembali.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, Kuroko," segah Kagami.

"Tapi–!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tetapi tunggulah sebentar lagi," bujuk Kagami agar Kuroko mau menunggu. Kuroko mengangguk pelan meski sebenarnya tidak mau.

"Menunggu pun tidak akan ada yang datang menyelamatkan kalian," sahut sosok itu setelah mencuri dengar percakapan Kagami dan Kuroko. Maa_, beda cerita kalau anak itu datang. Apalagi kalau dia bersama si surai kuning waktu itu_, batinya. "Tangkap kedua orang itu. Jangan ada yang terbunuh. Mereka sample dan sumber obat yang penting," titah sosok itu kepada para anak buahnya yang entah kenapa makin bertambah.

Tepat sebelum seseorang berjubah itu melangkah meninggalkan posisinya, sebuah anak panah yang melesat entah darimana menghentikannya.

"Menjauh dari Tetsuya," ucap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki goa yang sebenarnya sempit iu. Di belakangnya kumpulan orang juga mengikutinya.

Si sosok yang masih tetap dibalik bayang-bayang, kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras. "Aku sudah mengiranya. Tapi tak kusangka sampai seakurat ini. Dimana ada Kuroko Tetsuya, kau pasti ada ya? Oh, kau juga membawa temanmu yang waktu itu ya? Wah, kita bisa reuni kembali." Sosok itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Saat ini seluruh tubuhnya terkena cahaya sepenuhnya. Tak ada lagi bayangan hitam yang menyembunyikan sosoknya. Saat beberapa pasang mata terpaku pada sosok itu, sosok itu tiba-tiba membungkuk memberi salam. "_Yokoso_! Di Kuil Nanami."

_Healers_

* * *

_Reply_ buat ai chan soalnya nggak bisa lewat PM:  
Udah lanjut. ^^

_Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_.

* * *

_Domo, omataseee…  
_Chapter 8 akhirnya rilis! /Yeah!/ /Akhirnya T.T/_  
Minna-san_ _to Senpai tachi _ silahkan disantap, masih segar ^^ /Fresh from Oven/ XD

Tetap ikutin FF ini ya….

_So, mind to review_?

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

"Menjauh dari Tetsuya," ucap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki goa yang sebenarnya sempit itu. Di belakangnya kumpulan orang juga mengikutinya.

Si sosok yang masih tetap dibalik bayang-bayang, kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras. "Aku sudah mengiranya. Tapi tak kusangka sampai seakurat ini. Dimana ada Kuroko Tetsuya, kau pasti ada ya? Oh, kau juga membawa temanmu yang waktu itu ya? Wah, kita bisa reuni kembali." Sosok itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Saat ini seluruh tubuhnya terkena cahaya sepenuhnya. Tak ada lagi bayangan hitam yang menyembunyikan sosoknya. Saat beberapa pasang mata terpaku pada sosok itu, sosok itu tiba-tiba membungkuk memberi salam. "_Yokoso_! Di Kuil Nanami."

"KAU!" ucap Akashi murka saat melihat wajah sosok yang sedang membungkuk didepannya.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Akashi, Kise yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi Akashi dan diapit oleh Aomine dan Midorima juga menampilkan ekspresi marah dan sedikit menggeram. "Ternyata kau masih tetap mengincar Kuroko-_cchi_, ya-_ssu_!" sahut Kise tak kalah marahnya dengan Akashi.

Perubahan drastis Kise dan kemurkaan tiba-tiba Akashi membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Midorima ingin bertanya tetapi memilih diam dengan pertimbangan _timing_ yang sedang tidak tepat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" tanya Aomine yang sama sekali tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau _nanodayo_. Sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu mereka _nanodayo_," jawab Midorima. Setangkai bunga iris – _lucky_ item hari ini – di tangan kanannya hampir saja rusak kerena bersentuhan dengan tali kekang kudanya. "Kise! Kalian mengenalnya _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima saat rasa ingin taunya sudah tidak bisa dipendam.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari objek kemarahannya, Kise menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, "dia musuh. Penculik dan pemburu Kuroko-_cchi_ sejak dulu-_ssu_."

Jawaban Kise membuat beberapa orang tersentak kaget. Midorima yang sebenarnya memiliki beberapa bayangan tentang keadaan saat ini tidak terlalu terkejut mengingat sebuah kejadian yang cukup menghebohkan istana saat dirinya masih kecil dulu.

"Kalian semua. Kali ini pastikan orang itu tidak bisa muncul atau mendekati Tetsuya lagi," perintah Akashi. Dari nada suaranya dan cara bicaranya, sudah dapat dipastikan kemurkaan Akashi benar-benar sudah dipuncaknya.

"_Ha'i_!" jawab semua orang di belakang Akashi secara serentak.

Saat semua pasukan dan semua orang yang berada di belakang Akashi mulai bergerak menghampiri para pasukan berjubah, terjadi sesuatu di tengah goa itu yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Tetsu!/ Kuroko!/ Kuroko-_cchi_!/ Tetsu-_kun_!/ Kuro-_chin!_/ Tetsuya!" panggil ketujuh makhluk bersurai warna-warni saat melihat pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ iba-tiba jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya.

Kuroko tidak bersuara. Tetapi ekspresi sakit yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya membuat orang terdekatnya menjadi cemas. Terutama Kagami yang berada paling dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Kuroko, kau kenapa?" tanya Kagami panik, meski begitu dirinya masih bisa fokus menghalau beberapa orang berjubah di depannya. "Kuroko! Kuroko!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Tak ada respon, Kuroko hanya bisa terus memegang erat kepalanya. Dia terduduk tepat di depan tabung milik adiknya yang tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. Perhatian Kagami teralih pada isi tabung itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok gadis seperti boneka sedang melayang di dalam tabung berisi cairan biru itu. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, membuat cairan biru di sekelilingnya menjadi beriak tidak karuan.

"_Kaa-san_…. _Tou-san_..." gumam Kuroko ditengah-tengah kesakitannya.

_Healers_

* * *

**HEALERS**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

_Healers_

"_Mau kalian bawa kemana Tetsuya?" suara teriakan wanita terdengar di tengah-tengah hutan tidak jauh dari istana kerajaan. Suara langkah kaki beberapa ekor kuda serta suara langkah kaki manusia juga terdengar bersamaan dengan suara teriakan itu._

"_Heeeh, kalian hebat juga. Aku tak menyangka kalian bisa secepat ini mengejar kami," sahut seseorang yang berada paling depan diantara beberapa orang berjubah hitam lainnya. Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka saat mendengar teriakan seorang wanita tepat di belakang rombongan mereka._

"_Kembalikan anak kami!" teriak seorang pria yang berdiri di samping wanita bersurai biru muda yang sejak tadi mengedarkan pandangannya diantara sosok berjubah hitam di depannya, mencari sesuatu._

_Sosok yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya samar-samar ditutupi bayangan pohon yang menjulang. "Wah, wah. Bukankah kau Tsuyoshi? Pria yang disebut-sebut Ksatria Terkuat Klan Kuroko karena prestasinya di medan perang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau pasti tidak ingat, tapi kita pernah bertemu sekali saat itu. Kudengar kau menghilang dan tidak seorangpun mengetahui keberadaanmu. Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" sosok itu diam sejenak. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir. Pandangannya dialihkan pada sosok wanita cantik bersurai biru muda. "Ah! Jadi begitu, ya! Miyu, kau menikah dengan Tsuyoshi rupanya. Pantas saja kau masih hidup sampai sekarang dan keberadaanmu juga tidak diketahui banyak orang." Sosok itu tiba-tiba bergerak mendekat, membuat Miyu dan Tsuyoshi yang masih berada di atas kuda semakin bersiaga._

"_Mau apa kau?!" bentak Miyu sambil menatap tajam ke arah sosok itu._

_Sosok itu berhenti melangkah. Pandangannya terpaku pada Miyu. "Kau sungguh kejam ya, Miyu. Padahal sejak peperangan itu selesai, semua orang berlomba-lomba menemukanmu. Kau yang seorang keturunan Klan Kuroko murni yang merupakan satu-satunya klan yang paling berbakat dan juga merupakan satu-satunya kandidat pemimpin klan selanjutnya, kekuatanmu sungguh hebat dan paling dicari-cari saat itu. Tetapi kau malah menghilang tanpa jejak. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada para anggota klanmu yang harus mati dan hidup sambil bersembunyi demi melindungimu? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada para korban perang yang memerlukan pertolonganmu? Kau sungguh kejam Miyu. Makanya, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kekejaman yang sama. Dengan membuat anak kesayanganmu yang manis itu menjadi sumber obat dan objek penelitianku yang berharga. Kau tenang saja, anakmu itu akan menjadi orang yang berbeda darimu dan Tsuyoshi. Dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat berguna bagi orang lain, terutama aku!" ucap sosok itu lalu tertawa keras._

_Miyu kehilangan ketenangannya saat membayangkan masa depan anak laki-lakinya jika dia tidak bisa membawanya pulang sekarang. "Apa maksudmu?! Kalianlah yang lebih dulu menyerang_ Otou-sama_ yang merupakan ketua klan saat itu secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa peringatan atau satu katapun, kalian langsung membunuh_ Otou-sama_ didepan anggota klanku yang lain. Kalian yang membuat kami harus mati atau hidup sambil bersembunyi! Lalu sekarang kau ingin mengambil anakku?! Jangan mimpi! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya! Lagipula, kekuatan yang Tetsuya miliki tidak akan bisa kau gunakan. Selain itu, kekuatanku juga lebih besar dari kekuatan Tetsuya. Kau salah menculik orang jika memang niatmu menjadikan Tetsuya sumber obat dan objek penelitianmu yang berharga! Sekarang, kembalikan anakku!" _

_Sosok itu terkekeh. "Miyu, Miyu. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku tau sejarah klanmu dan bagaimana sistem yang bekerja didalamnya. Anak itu 'spesial' kan?"_

_Miyu dan Tsuyoshi sedetik terkesiap, namun berkat wajah datar Tsuyoshi dan kemampuan Miyu mengalihkan pikirannya, tak cukup banyak orang yang bisa menebak pikiran mereka. "Apa maksudmu? Tetsuya tidak berbeda dengan anak-anak lain di Klan Kuroko," balas Tsuyoshi._

_Sosok itu lagi-lagi terkekeh. Dia menjetikkan jari. Salah satu sosok di belakanganya bergerak meraih sesuatu. "Tsuyoshi. Walaupun wajahmu tanpa ekspresi seperti itu, kau tetap tidak bisa membohongiku. Anak ini –," Tetsuya tiba-tiba berada disamping sosok itu setelah salah satu bawahannya membawa Kuroko yang tidak sadarkan diri. "– dia memiliki tanda itu. Tanda yang hanya bisa muncul setiap sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tanda khusus yang melegenda. Legendanya bahkan terkenal di semua klan. Makanya aku lebih memilih menculik anak ini daripada membawa paksa dirimu, Miyu. Kalian tidak bisa membohongiku karena aku sudah memastikannya sendiri."_

_Miyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, cukup kuat sampai tepukan pelan di bahunya menyadarkannya. "Maaf, Tsuyoshi-_kun_," Miyu memandang tatapan Tsuyoshi yang sudah dipenuhi tekad bulat. "Aku mengerti. Ini saatnya." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Miyu mengeluarkan botol cairan berwarna hijau dari balik jubah coklatnya lalu menyerahkannya pada suaminya. "Tsuyoshi-_kun_, minumlah. Ketika cairan itu membasahi kerongkonganmu, ingatlah! Kau adalah Ksatria Terkuat Klan Kuroko dan penuhi kewajibanmu!" ucap Miyu saat Tsuyoshi mulai meneguk cairan hijau itu. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Tsuyoshi diselimuti cahaya hijau._

"_Saya siap, Miyu-_sama_!" sahut Tsuyoshi setelah melompat turun dari kudanya dan membungkuk sopan di hadapan kuda Miyu. _

_Miyu menatap Tsuyoshi dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan ketidakrelaan. "Lakukan tugasmu, wahai ksatria terhormat."_

"Ha'i_!" jawab Tsuyoshi lalu berdiri menghadap sekelompok sosok berjubah hitam._

"_Miyu! Kau membuka segel tubuh Tsuyoshi, ya?! Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Segel itu hanya diketahui oleh ketua klan! Bagaimana –" ucapan sosok itu sekejap berhenti saat melihat pandangan mata Miyu yang sudah berubah total dibandingkan beberapa detik yang lalu._

_Miyu tersenyum sinis. "Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Saat ini, akulah ketua Klan Kuroko."_

_Sosok itu berdecak kesal. "SIAL!" teriaknya sambil segera berbalik. "Ayo bergerak! Kita harus segera bergerak! Jangan sampai tertangkap pria itu! Kalian tidak akan selamat! Ayo cepat!" sosok itu memacu kudanya. Perintah yang tiba-tiba membuat beberapa bawahannya yang kurang siaga tertinggal dan dengan cepat dibereskan oleh Tsuyoshi. Sosok itu kembali berdecak kesal. "Mana anak itu? Angkut dia ke kudaku. Aku yang akan membawanya. Kalian segera berpencar!" kembali perintah diberikan. Namun, perintah itu tidak sempat dijalankan karena Tsuyoshi telah berhasil menyusul mereka. Miyu juga ikut menyusul mereka, tetapi keadaannya tidak seperti sebelumnya. Salah seorang dari sosok-sosok berjubah hitam itu sepertinya berhasil melukai Miyu. Sedikit banyak hal itu membuat si pemimpin tersenyum bangga. Tetapi tidak lama karena beberapa detik kemudian, hanya dirinya yang tersisa dari kelompoknya._

_Tsuyoshi berhasil menjatuhkannya dari atas kudanya. Lalu saat tubuh tegap Tsuyoshi berdiri tepat di depannnya, sosok yang ternyata seorang pria yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Tsuyoshi dan Miyu itu tersenyum. "Jangan pikir ini semua akan selesai sampai disini saja. Meski sekarang kau berhasil membawa anak itu, suatu saat anak itu akan jatuh ke tanganku. Aku akan terus mengejarnya. Tidak peduli dimanapun atau sampai kapanpun. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Ingat itu, Miyu!" _

_Miyu yang saat ini sedang memeluk tubuh rapuh Tetsuya, hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi ke arah sosok yang masih terus berceloteh itu. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu, sebelum ujung pisau yang dipegang Tsuyoshi yang merupakan milik salah seorang korbannya beberapa detik yang lalu, menusuk tepat ke arah jantung sosok itu._

"_Sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan seorangpun anggota Klan Kuroko pada kelompokmu maupun dirimu," ucap Miyu sambil semakin memeluk erat tubuh Tetsuya._

_Healers_

"Kuroko! Oi, Kuroko! Kau kenapa?!" panggil Kagami panik. Dia tidak bisa menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang terduduk sambil menahan sakit karena sosok berjubah di depannya memaksanya untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

'_Kagami! Kagami! Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsu? Apa sebelumnya dia terkena serangan orang-orang itu?' _Aomine segera bertelepati dengan Kagami saat melihat Kuroko semakin terduduk lemas meski dari kejauhan.

'_Aku tidak tau! Dia tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kurasa sesuatu menyebabkan kepalanya sakit!' _lapor Kagami. Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya menghalau sosok-sosok berjubah hitam di depannya, Kagami teringat sesuatu. _'Aomine! Sebenarnya dari tadi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku.'_

'_Apa itu? Apa ini menyangkut Tetsu?'_

'_Aku kurang yakin. Tapi apa kau melihat tabung besar di belakang tubuh Kuroko? Aku merasakan firasat buruk saat melihatnya. Apa kau tau sesuatu?'_

Jeda cukup lama bagi Kagami menunggu jawaban Aomine. Saat ini Aomine sedang memfokuskan penglihatannya ke arah tabung yang dimaksud Kagami. Cukup lama hingga kedua manik biru tuanya bisa melihat dengan jelas isi tabung itu. Saat isi tabung itu terlihat jelas olehnya, Aomine terkejut. _'Tetsu ada dua?'_

Jawaban Aomine membuat Kagami mengangguk samar. _'Kau juga berpikir begitu? Kurasa dia adalah adik yang dicari-cari Kuroko selama ini. Saat meliahtnya pertama kali tadi, Kuroko berubah menjadi orang tidak kukenal. Dia terlihat sangat marah.'_

'_Adik? Tetsu punya adik?'_

'_Kau belum mendengar kabar lengkap dari Akashi, ya?' _tanya Kagami heran. _'Lupakan. Itu bukan masalah penting. Sekarang segera beritahu Akashi apa yang kau lihat dan semua laporanku. Lalu segeralah kesini! Aku mulai kewalahan menangani orang-orang ini tanpa membunuhnya!'_

'_Oke. Aku segera kesana.'_

Sambungan telepati terputus. Kagami kembali terfokus penuh menghalau orang-orang di depannya sedangkan Aomine segera menghampiri Akashi untuk memberi laporan ditengah-tengah pertarungan mereka.

"Akashi!" panggil Aomine masih dalam wujud serigalanya, Akashi menoleh sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku dapat laporan dari Kagami," lanjut Aomine.

Sebelum menjawab, Akashi mengarahkan pedangnya melukai kedua pergelangan sosok berjubah yang mendekatinya. "Teruskan," titah Akashi.

"Menurut laporan Kagami, Tetsu tiba-tiba saja merasa kesakitan. Dia sendiri tidak mengetahui penyebabnya. Lalu –" laporan Aomine terputus saat sosok berjubah hitam yang lain mendekatinya dari belakang, namun segera mendapatkan luka cakar yang cukup dalam dibagian dada dari Aomine. " – kau lihat tabung besar disana itu?" Aomine mengarahkan dengan moncongnya. "Menurut laporan Kagami, adik Kuroko ada di dalam tabung itu."

Manik dwiwarna Akashi seketika beralih fokus ke arah tabung saat mendengar laporan terakhir Aomine. Ekspresi terkejut sempat tercetak di wajah tampannya. Tetapi detik berikutnya wajah Akashi yang tenang seperi biasa kembali muncul. Ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi tenang itu. Aura Akashi juga berubah total. Aomine yang berada paling dekat dengan Akashi sekilas melihat sosok _shinigami_ dengan sabit kematian berdiri di belakang Akashi dan ikut menatap arah tatapan Akashi. "Ryouta, Shintarou, dan seluruh pasukanku! Jangan menyisahkan debu setitikpun. Semua harus dibasmi. Tanpa terkecuali. Ini perintah, segera laksanakan!" setelah titah Akashi keluar, sorakan dari semua pasukannya menggema di langit-langit goa, Kise dan Midorima juga ikut bersorak. Mereka bersorak sambil meluapkan kemarahan mereka.

Aomine dan Kagami yang sejak awal tidak berniat mengikuti titah Akashi, bertarung dengan prinsip mereka. Prinsip yang ditanamkan khusus oleh Kuroko pada mereka. Menang tanpa harus membunuh, prinsip yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh seluruh penduduk Desa Yasushi sebagai bentuk penghormatan dan pengabdian mereka pada satu-satunya sosok penyelamat mereka.

Momoi yang berada di tempat tersembunyi, hanya bisa mengawasi dari jauh sambil menunggu tanda dari Akashi untuk mengerahkan kekuatannya. Meski dia sangat khawatir dan ingin segera menghampiri Kuroko sekarang, tugas yang diberikan Akashi padanya harus dia jalankan agar mereka semua bisa kembali dengan selamat. Murasakibara dan Himuro diperintahkan menjaganya kalau-kalau ada salah seorang dari musuh yang mengetahui lokasi Momoi. Momoi melirik Murasakibara yang sepertinya tidak bisa tenang di tempatnya. Dari pandangan matanya yang hanya tertuju ke arah Kuroko, bisa dipastikan dia ingin segera menghampiri Kuroko. Momoi sempat terheran-heran, entah sejak kapan Murasakibara bersikap seperti ini terhadap Kuroko. Bukan hanya Momoi, Himuro yang sudah lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Murasakibara juga baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

"Kuro-_chin_…" gumam Murasakibara pelan. Dia bersusah payah menahan tubuhnya agar diam di tempat.

Himuro yang melihatnya merasa tidak tega, "Atsushi, jika kau ingin menghampiri Kuroko, pergilah. Urusan disini serahkan padaku."

Murasakibara dengan cepat menoleh memandang dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi bersamanya. Matanya penuh binar-binar senang. "Benarkah?!" tanyanya antusias. Yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Momoi dan Himuro serentak. Saat hendak berdiri, gerakan Murasakibara terhenti. "Tidak bisa! Aka-_chin_ sudah memberiku tugas ini. Aku tidak boleh ke sana. Lagipula ini juga demi Kuro-_chin_. Aku akan tetap disini," ucap Murasakibara membuat Himuro terbelalak.

_Atsushi, kau benar-benar memikirkan Kuroko, ya_, batin Himuro sedih dan terharu. Murasakibara yang selama ini selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakkan mulai bersikap dewasa saat ini. "Baiklah. Itu keputusanmu, Atsushi. Kau sudah semakin dewasa," puji Himuro yang dibalas dengan senyum malas dari Murasakibara.

_Healers_

"_Tetsuya, apapun yang terjadi. Jika bertemu orang-orang ini, kau dan Nanami harus segera lari dan bersembunyi. Jangan biarkan mereka menangkap kalian. Ingat itu."_ Suara seorang wanita yang sangat Kuroko rindukan.

"_Tetsuya, sekarang kau resmi menjadi _Onii-san_. Lihatlah, dia adikmu. Dia cantikkan? Beri ucapan selamat datang padanya. Jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih pada _Kaa-san_mu," _suara seorang pria yang sangat dihormati dan dikagumi Kuroko. Kuroko ingat membalasnya dengan anggukan penuh antusias.

"_Waah! _Nii-san_ hebat!"_ pujian dari anak kecil yang sangat dilindunginya selalu membuat senyumnya mengembang lebar di wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"_Tetsuya! Bukan begitu caranya! Kau harus membuatnya jadi seperti ini dulu sebelum memberinya cairan itu! Lihat, lagi-lagi kau membuat seisi ruangan bau!"_ sebuah teguran dari wanita itu lagi. Kuroko ingat, saat itu dia hanya membalasnya dengan ketawa cekikikan khas anak kecil.

"_Tetsuya, sudah waktunya mandi. Berhentilah bermain-main dengan ramuan buatan _Kaa-san_mu. Kau akan kena marah nanti. Kau juga Nanami."_ Suara pria lagi.

"Nii-san_ kejam! Aku benci _Nii-san_!"_ ucap anak kecil bersurai biru muda saat marah padanya. Kuroko ingat, dia balik membalasnya dengan tatapan sama marahnya.

"_Tsuyoshi! Cepat bawa anak-anak pergi! Aku akan menahan mereka disini! Tetsuya! Nanami! Jangan lupakan pesan dan peringatan _Kaa-san._ Teruslah hidup apapun yang terjadi! Pandanglah terus ke depan! Tsuyoshi, cepat bawa mereka!" _perintah terkahir dari wanita yang disayanginya. Kuroko ingat, dia dan dua orang lain yang berdiri di dekatnya hanya bisa memandang sosok pusat gravitasi di keluarganya itu dengan air mata yang mengucur deras sebelum kobaran api menghalangi pandangan mereka.

"_Tetsuya, _Tou-san_ hanya bisa menemani kalian sampai disini. Tenang saja, kalian hanya perlu terus berjalan ke depan dan kalian akan sampai di tempat itu. Kalian sudah aman mulai dari sini. Jadi jangan khawatir. _Kaa-san_ kalian membutuhkan pertolongan _Tou-san_, _Tou-san_ harus kembali sekarang. Kalian berdua, teruslah saling menjaga," kali ini _pesan terakhir dari sosok pria bersurai hitam. Penampilannya sungguh tak karuan. Kedua matanya merah dan pipinya lembab. Kuroko tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa membiarkan sosok itu pergi.

"Sayonara,Nii-san_," _ucapan terakhir dari gadis yang mirip dengannya malam saat mereka berpisah terngiang-ngiang cukup lama di kepala Kuroko. Kepalanya semakin sakit. Sejak tadi tanpa sadar dia terus memanggil-manggil _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_nya. Kedua tangannya terus memegang kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah. Dia tidak bisa mendengar panggilan Kagami atau melihat kondisi sekelilingnya yang sekarang menjadi medan pertempuran. Dia juga tidak melihat sosok bersurai merah yang berjalan mendekat padanya atau sosok gadis bersurai biru muda yang bergetar hebat di dalam tabung di belakangnya. Kuroko benar-benar seperti berada di dunia lain dan terasingkan.

Kuroko hampir saja berteriak keras saat sebuah lengan meraih pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba. Dia merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang di udara dan saat kesadarannya mulai pulih, dia berdiri di atas sebuah dataran tinggi dalam goa yang cukup tinggi hingga rasanya atap goa tepat berada di atas kepalanya. Dari atas dia bisa melihat beberapa orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang beradu senjata dengan sosok berjubah hitam. Fokusnya teralihkan sepenuhnya pada sosok bersurai merah di atas kuda yang bergerak mendekati tabung adiknya. "Akashi-_kun_…" ucap Kuroko pelan. Ada yang aneh. Jika Akashi berada disana, lalu siapa orang yang sudah membawanya ke tempat ini? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam kepala Kuroko. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia meyakinkan diri bahwa orang yang membawanya adalah Akashi meski terasa berbeda entah bagaimana. Tapi ketika melihat sosok Akashi yang sedang bertarung dengan gagah dibawah sana, Kuroko menyadari sesuatu. Ada satu orang yang sejak tadi tidak tertangkap fokus matanya. Dengan sikap tubuh yang seketika siaga, Kuroko membalikkan badan. Kedua matanya membelalak tak percaya.

Kuroko lengah! Kagami lengah! Orang-orang disekitarya juga lengah! Saat ini Kuroko sedang menatap senyum puas yang tercetak di wajah orang yang paling dibencinya di seluruh dunia.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, anak laki-laki Kuroko Miyu," ucapan menggema dari sosok itu seketika membuat suasana goa menjadi sunyi senyap. Pandangan tidak percaya dilayangkan orang-orang terdekat Kuroko saat melihat sosok Kuroko tidak lagi berada di tempatnya sebelumnya dan justru berada bersama pemimpin sosok berjubah hitam.

Akashi terdengar menggeram marah. Tak hanya Akashi, Aomine dan Kagami juga menggeram marah. Geraman mereka cukup membuat sosok berjubah hitam lainnya kembali waspada. Kise dan Midorima menatap pemimpin sosok menyebalkan itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Sedangkan Murasakibara, Himuro, dan Momoi yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempat persembunyiannya hanya bisa berdecak kesal sekaligus marah.

"Lepaskan dia, Makoto!" titah Akashi murka. Tatapan ala _shinigami_ siap membunuh dia layangkan ke arah pemimpin sosok berjubah hitam, Hanamiya Makoto.

Hanamiya kembali tersenyum lebar. "Wah, wah. _Sasuga_, pangeran kerajaan ini. Kau mengumpulkan informasi tentangku diam-diam ya? Kau sampai tau nama asliku dan bukan nama samaranku. Kau punya jaringan informasi yang hebat juga rupanya. Aku apresiasi kerja kerasmu."

Pujian dari Hanamiya tentu saja tidak membuat mood Akashi membaik.

"Baiklah. Kita sudahi perang tidak berguna ini. Kita sudah mendapatkan yang kita cari, sekarang waktunya mundur!" titah Hanamiya sambil kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kuroko, berniat membawanya ke atas bahunya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Kuroko berusaha lepas dari pelukan Hanamiya.

Akashi dengan cepat bergerak memacu kudanya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kalian semua jangan biarkan seorangpun lolos! Dan yang berhasil membasmi debu di sekitarnya, ikut aku menangkap Makoto!" titah diberikan Akashi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kuroko masih memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus bisa lepas dari cengkeraman Hanamiya, sesuai peringatan _Kaa-san_nya. Saat sedang berpikir keras cara melepaskan diri yang efektif, pandangan Kuroko tidak sengaja terkunci ke arah tabung tempat adiknya tertidur. Melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu, kembali membangkitkan amarah Kuroko dan semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk lepas dari Hanamiya. Tubuhnya lebih memberontak dari sebelumnya membuat Hanamiya sangat kewalahan dan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" pekik Kuroko. Suaranya tentu saja menggema di dalam goa bahkan terdengar hingga ke luar. Semua orang di dalam goa seketika terdiam membatu di tempat. Menyaksikan kejadian aneh di depan mata mereka. Hanamiya juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia seperti disihir oleh cahaya biru yang bersinar menyelimuti tubuh Kuroko sekarang. Bukan hanya Hanamiya, semua makhluk hidup yang berada di dalam goa juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"LEPASKAN AKU, HANAMIYA!" pekik Kuroko lagi semakin membuat tubuhnya bersinar semakin terang. Hanamiya seketika melepaskan cengkeramannya dari Kuroko. Kuroko yang sudah terbebas kini terduduk di atas tanah masih dengan tubuh yang bersinar semakin lama semakin terang.

Semua makhluk hidup terpaku pada cahaya yang dikeluarkan tubuh Kuroko. Mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari cahaya yang memikat itu. Mereka benar-benar terhipnotis dan tidak bisa bergerak seincipun. Bernafas pun mereka lakukan dengan pelan. Dalam kasus ini tidak ada pengecualian bahkan untuk seorang Akashi sekalipun.

Tak lama setelah tubuh Kuroko bersinar, sinar lain yang memiliki warna yang sama juga terlihat menyilaukan dari sisi yang berlawanan dari tempat Kuroko. Tabung yang di tempati adiknya juga ikut memancarkan sinar yang sama dengan Kuroko. Seperti tersinkronisasi, tubuh Nanami juga ikut bersinar meski tidak seterang sinar tubuh Kuroko. Tabung yang ditempati Nanami sudah tidak bergetar lagi, cairan didalamnya juga sudah mulai tenang. Tetapi satu hal yang terjadi pada Nanami yang tidak disadari orang lain kecuali Kagami, membuat Kagami membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

Hanamiya yang sempat ikut terhipnotis, berusaha melepaskan diri dari daya pikat cahaya Kuroko. Setelah berhasil, tanpa membuang waktu dia kembali membawa tubuh Kuroko yang sepertinya melemah dan masih bersinar terang ke atas salah satu bahunya. "Kalian sadarlah! Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriakan Hanamiya membuat semua anak buahnya tersadar dan mulai bergerak meski sebelumnya bersusah payah melepaskan diri. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Aomine, Kagami, Akashi, dan seluruh pasukannya.

"Jangan biarkan mereka kabur!" titah Akashi lagi.

Tawa Hanamiya terdengar tiba-tiba. "Kau terlambat, wahai pangeran. Anak ini sudah menjadi milikku untuk selamanya!" ucap Hanamiya sebelum menghilang dalam sebuah terowongan yang sepertinya merupakan jalan keluar lain dari dalam goa. Dua orang bawahan Hanamiya mendahuluinya untuk berjaga-jaga di depan Hanamiya.

Akashi berdecak kesal. "Cepat kejar mereka! Aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian, jika mereka berhasil lolos dan membawa Tetsuya!"

Ancaman Akashi membuat seluruh pasukannya bergidik ngeri dan seketika mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka mengejar dan mencegah para sosok berjubah itu pergi. Baru saja akan memanjat naik menuju terowongan, kelompok Hanamiya kembali sambil berjalan mundur. Seakan-akan mereka didesak oleh sesuatu yang berasal dari dalam terowongan. Pasukan Akashi yang kebingungan hanya menatap penuh waspada ke arah kelompok itu.

"Hanamiya-_sama_, kita tidak bisa maju ke depan. Mereka menutup akses menuju jalan keluar," laporan salah satu bawahan Hanamiya yang tadinya berjalan mendahului Hanamiya.

"Terobos! Taklukkan mereka dengan senjata kalian!" perintah Hanamiya mulai kesal. Dia ingin segera pergi dari goa ini dan segera melakukan penelitian dengan Kuroko sebagai objeknya.

"Tidak bisa, Hanamiya-_sama_. Mereka terlalu besar. Dan jumlah mereka banyak! Senjata kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka!" lapor seorang yang lain lagi.

"Sial! Tidak ada jalan lain! Kita lewat jalur depan. Kalian! Segera buka jalan!" Hanamiya segera berbalik menuju Akashi dan seluruh pasukannya. "Sial! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan gagal untuk yang kedua kalinya! Kalian pikir aku siapa?! Kali ini aku pasti menang! Jangan meremehkanku, Kuroko Miyu! Kuroko Tsuyoshi!" umpat Hanamiya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Kuroko yang kini tersenyum samar.

"Makoto! Kau tidak akan lolos!" seru Akashi sambil berlari ke arah Hanamiya.

Kagami dan Aomine yang masih terheran-heran kenapa pasukan Hanamiya kembali ke tempat mereka terus menatap terowongan yang sebelumnya di masuki oleh Hanamiya.

'_Menurutmu apa yang terjadi?'_ tanya Aomine via telepati.

'_Kurasa sesuatu yang tidak asing mendekat ke sini. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa itu. Yang penting mereka sudah membantu kita,'_ balas Kagami.

Tak lama kemudian, sekelompok serigala dengan warna yang berbeda-beda keluar dari terowongan yang sejak tadi ditatap Aomine dan Kagami. Kemunculan para serigala itu membuat seisi goa kembali hening sejenak. Semua pasukan Akashi tercengang dengan jumlah serigala yang memasuki gua yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Pasukan Hanamiya memanfaatkan momen itu untuk keluar dari goa sambil mengendap-endap. Sayangnya, pergerakannya diketahui oleh seekor serigala berwarna silver yang berdiri paling ujung dari kelompoknya. Serigala itu segera menerkam sosok berjubah hitam di samping Hanamiya, membuat Hanamiya segera melompat menjauh. Gerakan serigala itu segera menyadarkan pasukan Akashi dan menggagalkan rencana Hanamiya melarikan diri.

"Kurasa mereka memihak kita _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima sedikit bernafas lega.

Kening Kise mengerinyit. "Tidakkah serigala berbulu silver itu tidak asing-_ssu_? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat-_ssu_," gumam Kise sambil bepikir keras.

"Lupakan masalah itu _nanodayo_! Kita masih berada dalam tugas penting _nanodayo_!" tegur Midorima lalu bergerak maju menyerang sosok berjubah yang sedang sial karena terseret mendekati lokasi Midorima.

Hanamiya mendecak kesal. Padahal tinggal sediki lagi dan dia akan berhasil memenuhi mimpinya selama ini. Tapi lagi-lagi ada saja pengganggu. Kali ini dia tidak akan kalah, dia pasti menang. Apapun yang terjadi. "Lindungi aku!" titah Hanamiya yang kemudian segera dipatuhi seluruh bawahannya yang dalam sekejap membuat dinding pertahanan disekitar Hanamiya. Hanamiya bergerak menuju mulut goa. Dinding pertahanan manusianya juga ikut bergerak. Akashi dan pasukannya kesulitan menembus dinding pertahanan yang berisi manusia berlapis-lapis itu. Hingga Hanamiya hampir menyentuh mulut goa, Akashi masih belum bisa menembus dinding pertahanan yang lama kelamaan membuatnya kesal bukan main itu.

"Aku menang!" pekik Hanamiya bangga saat kakinya melangkah keluar goa. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya tak lama. Sungguh tak lama. Karena sedetik setelah melangkah keluar, Hanamiya dihadapkan sekelompok serigala lagi. Tetapi kali ini serigalanya nampak tak asing. Hanamiya mengenal beberapa diantaranya adalah penduduk Desa Yosei. "Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya mereka tak berubah sekarang! Ini belum waktunya! Kenapa –?" ucapan Hanamiya terhenti saat teringat sesuatu yang berada di dalam goa. Dia segera menoleh. Dan terkejut melihat tabung Nanami bersinar seperti tubuh kakakknya. "Kembali ke dalam!" perintah Hanamiya setelah mendengar geraman marah dari kelompok serigala di depannya. "Cepat!"

Akashi dan pasukannya yang mengejar Hanamiya sampai ke mulut goa juga ikut mundur saat melihat serigala-serigala itu bergerak maju. Kali ini Hanamiya benar-benar terjebak. Dia tidak punya jalur alternatif lain untuk keluar dari goa ini. Pandangan matanya difokuskan ke arah Nanami yang masih tetap berada dalam tabungnya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat kedua manik biru langit Nanami menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Kau…. Sudah…. Sadar?" ucap Hanamiya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Mendengar ucapan Hanamiya, semua pandangan beralih pada sosok gadis cantik bak boneka di dalam tabung. Mereka semua sama terkejutnya dengan Hanamiya, kecuali Akashi yang sudah menduga hal ini terjadi saat melihat tabung Nanami bersinar terang tadi.

"Aku…. Takkan…. Membiarkanmu…. Membawa…. _Nii-san_!" ucap Nanami lambat-lambat. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan lembut.

Hanamiya murka. Dia menatap penuh amarah pada Nanami yang hanya diabaikan oleh Nanami. Gadis itu malah menatap Hanamiya dengan ekspresi datar seperti ekspresi _Nii-san_nya.

"Sial! Semuanya! Serang!" perintah Hanamiya marah sekaligus putus asa. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengalahkan musuh dan keluar dari goa ini hidup-hidup secepat mungkin.

"Takkan…. Kubiarkan!" ucap Nanami lalu menggerakkan lengannya, memberi aba-aba pada seluruh serigala untuk menyerang pasukan Hanamiya. Tak hanya Nanami, Akashi juga memerintahkan hal yang sama pada seluruh pasukannya.

Pertempuran terjadi dan tak seorangpun bisa menghentikannya.

_Healers_

"Jangan pikir kalian bisa lolos begitu saja – uhukk!" ucap Hanamiya sambil terbatuk. Pakaiannya kini berwarna merah karena darahnya sendiri. Entah berapa banyak luka ditubuh yang perlahan-lahan mulai memucat karena kehilangan darah itu. "Kau tidak akan pernah hidup tenang, anak laki-laki Kuroko Miyu. Kau pikir ada berapa banyak organisasi yang menginginkan tubuhmu di dunia ini? Jangan kira hanya karena berhasil mengalahkanku, kau bisa hidup tenang dan bebas. Sejak kau lahir, sudah takdirmu untuk hidup bersembunyi dan selalu diincar–" ucapan Hanamiya terhenti lagi karena batuk meski pandangan masih menatap lekat-lekat sosok Kuroko yang kini sedang berdiri dengan bantuan Kagami yang sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Hanamiya mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya Aomine sudah kembali ke wujud manusianya, Momoi yang menatapnya iba, Kise dan Midorima yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, Murasakibara yang sejak tadi terus dikekang Himuro agar tidak segera berlari ke arahnya sambil terus mengucapkan kalimat khasnya, "_I'll crush you_!", dan Akashi yang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan sebilah pedang yang menghunus tepat ke arah jantung Hanamiya. Kedua mata Hanamiya sejenak terpaku pada tiga sosok yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Jadi kalian memihak mereka, ya," ucap Hanamiya kepada Hyuuga, Aida, dan Kiyoshi yang ternyata sejak tadi berbaur dengan pasukan Akashi. Pandangan Hanamiya kembali ke Kuroko. "Tidak kusangka kau akhirnya berhasil menemukan adikmu. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini sekali lagi. Dulu, Tsuyoshi juga berdiri persis seperti pangeran ini dihadapanku sebelum menghujamkan pisau milik bawahanku tepat di jantungku. Sayangnya, mungkin karena merasa tidak tega meski keluarganya sendiri terancam karena diriku, pisau Tsuyoshi tidak berhasil menembus jantungku. Atau mungkin itu atas perintah Miyu? Akupun tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya, kali ini pangeran dihadapanku ini benar-benar akan menghabisiku. Tidak seperti Tsuyoshi beberapa tahun yang lalu," kalimat panjang yang diselingi batuk darah oleh Hanamiya diakhiri dengan tawa hambar. Hanamiya tau ini akhir hidupnya. Lebih baik begini. Dia juga sudah lelah terus mengejar Kuroko demi ambisinya tetapi selalu gagal. Bawahannya juga banyak yang meregang nyawa karena ambisinya itu. Sudah saatnya dia menyerah sekarang, meski itu bukanlah sifatnya. Tapi sesuatu seperti membisiknya. Memberitahu dirinya bahwa dia sudah cukup berjuang dan inilah saatnya dia pergi dan membuang semua mimpinya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Yang lain mungkin akan segera datang. Pangeran, segera lakukan keingianmu," sahut Hanamiya dengan suara yang makin pelan.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Kuroko tepat sebelum pedang Akashi menembus jantung Hanamiya. "Bagaimana mengeluarkan adikku dari tabung itu?" tanya Kuroko tak sabaran. Dia memandang Nanami sekilas. Nanami terlihat masih lemah karena baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Hanamiya mendengus meremehkan. "Kau memang persis seperti ibumu, Miyu. Apa kau juga sekejam itu membiarkan aku terus merasakan kesakitan sebelum kematianku?" pertanyaan sinis Hanamiya tidak mendapat balasan dari Kuroko. Yang dia temukan hanya pandangan memohon, meminta jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Kau tanyakan saja hal itu pada Izuki. Dia mengetahui segala seluk beluk tentang tabung itu." Semua pandangan seketika beralih pada sosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk sambil mengatur nafas di dekat tabung Nanami.

Kagami tiba-tiba memasang sikap siaga sedangkan Kuroko menatap mata Nanami cukup lama. "Tunggu Kagami-_kun_, dia bukan musuh." Ucapan Kuroko membuat Kagami mengerinyitkan alis.

Lagi-lagi Hanamiya mendengus meremehkan, "tentu saja dia bukan musuh kalian. Kalian pikir siapa yang melindungi Nanami selama ini? Izuki sejak awal sudah memihak adikmu. Dia bekerja sama denganku demi menolong adikmu yang semakin lama semakin lemah itu. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padanya."

_Itu sebabnya sejak tadi beberapa serigala bertarung melindunginya _nanodayo, batin Midorima.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kalian sudah tidak ada urusan denganku. Kalian harus bergerak cepat, sebentar lagi kelompok pemburu lain akan menyerbu tempat ini," ucap Hanamiya lalu menyunggingkan senyum. Dia sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak awal. Kalau kelompoknya tidak berhasil kabur, kelompok pemburu lain akan datang sebagai bala bantuan. Sayangnya, semuanya gagal karena Hanamiya salah memperhitungkan waktu atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak memperhitungkan para kawanan serigala yang membantu Kuroko serta kembali terbangunnya Nanami.

"Kau!" geraman tertahan Akashi masih penuh dengan amarah. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akashi segera menghujamkankan pedangnya tepat di jantung Hanamiya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Hanamiya menjadi tubuh tanpa jiwa. Setelah memastikan tanda-tanda vital Hanamiya sudah tidak berfungsi, Akashi segera memberi aba-aba pada Momoi untuk membuat kabut sehingga mereka bisa melarikan diri. Tetapi sebelum itu, Izuki diberi tugas untuk segera mengeluarkan Nanami sebelum kabut itu memenuhi goa. Tepat saat mereka melangkah keluar goa, Kagami yang berada paling belakang mendengar deru langkah kaki beberapa orang. Mungkin ada sekitar 50 orang. Ternyata kelompok pemburu lain baru memasuki goa itu. Beruntung mereka sudah berhasil keluar tanpa ketinggalan apapun, termasuk tubuh pasukan Akashi yang gugur dalam pertempuran. Akashi tidak ingin meninggalkan jejak di goa itu kecuali tubuh Hanamiya dan para bawahannya.

Mereka segera kembali ke tempat Kuroko dan yang lain menginap. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka membuat semua penduduk desa yang mereka temui terkejut. Ini bukan karena tubuh Kuroko dan adiknya masih bersinar terang, tetapi karena kemunculan Nanami yang selama ini menghilang dari desa dan kumpulan serigala yang berjalan di belakang rombongan mereka.

"Nanami-_sama_! Apa benar itu anda?! Saya sangat merindukan anda, Nanami-_sama_!" ucap salah seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menitikkan air mata haru dan bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali bertemu penyelamatnya dan seluruh keluarganya. Dia menghampiri rombongan Kuroko yang sedang berisirahat di depan penginapan mereka.

Nanami membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum samar. Rupanya, berbeda dari kakaknya yang disebut-sebut ekspressionless, Nanami lebih memiliki ekspresi.

Izuki yang sejak tadi terus membantu Nanami berjalan, membalas perkataan wanita itu. "Maaf, Tsubame-_san_. Nanami-_sama_ saat ini belum boleh banyak bicara dan butuh isirahat," jawab Izuki santun tanpa lupa tersenyum.

"_Ara_! Maafkan saya, Nanami-_sama_," ucap wanita yang dipanggil Tsubame itu. Saat berniat mengucap pamit, kedua manik berwarna coklat milik Tsubame teralihkan oleh sosok bersurai _baby blue_ lainnya yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang sepertinya khusus dibawakan untuknya. "Oh iya, Izuki-_kun_. Sejak melihatnya berjalan di kota pagi tadi, saya penasaran. Pemuda yang mirip Nanami-_sama_ itu siapa? Sepertinya dia bukan orang sembarangan."

Izuki tersenyum kikuk. Nanami disebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum mengerti. "Etto, dia…" jeda sejenak, Izuki menoleh ke arah Nanami. "Apa aku boleh menyebutnya dengan kata 'dia'? Atau aku harus memakai kata 'beliau'?" tanya Izuki bingung. Nanami memberikan senyuman lagi. Izuki tau arti senyuman itu. Nanami menyerahkan pertanyaan itu untuk dijawab Izuki sendiri. "Baiklah," sahut Izuki akhirnya.

"Izuki-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanya Tsubame.

"Tsubame-_san_, beliau memang bukan orang sembarangan," ucap Izuki. Dia memilih menggunakan kata 'beliau', untuk jaga-jaga.

"Beliau? Apa dia orang penting?" Tsubame makin penasaran.

Izuki menggaruk pipinya, canggung. "Yaah, Tsubame-_san_ bisa menganggapnya seperti itu. Lihatlah pemuda bersurai merah terang yang sejak tadi terus berada di dekatnya dan mengawasinya," Izuki memberi arahan yang dibalas dengan anggukan paham dari Tsubame, tanda bahwa dia sudah melihat sosok yang dimaksud Izuki. "Dia adalah pangeran kerajaan ini," ucap Izuki pelan.

"EHH?!" sahut Tsubame terkejut. Suaranya yang khas wanita paruh baya membuat beberapa orang segera menoleh untuk memastikan situasi, termasuk sosok bersurai merah terang yang jadi bahan pembicaraan Tsubame dan Izuki saat ini.

"Tsubame-_san_, pelankan suara anda," tegur Izuki.

Tsubame segera menutup mulutnya dan kembali bicara dengan berbisik, "benarkah itu?"

Izuki mengangguk mantap. "Lalu, coba lihat pemuda bersurai kuning yang sejak tadi berisik disana?" Izuki diam-diam menunjuk Kise yang sedang ribut mencari kotak P3K untuk mengobati beberapa anggota pasukannya yang terluka. "Dia adalah anak Menteri Kebudayaan dan Kesenian kerajaan ini. Dan merupakan kandidat satu-satunya Menteri Kebudayaan dan Kesenian selanjutnya." Izuki kembali menunjuk orang yang berbeda lagi. Kali ini telunjuknya diam-diam mengarah ke pemuda bersurai hijau yang sibuk mengarahkan para prajurit yang masih sehat untuk membantu yang terluka. "Dia adalah anak Menteri kesehatan kerajaan. Dan statusnya sama seperi pemuda bersurai kuning tadi, satu-satunya kandidat penerus. Lalu –" Izuki menunjuk pemuda bersurai biru gelap. "–pemuda itu. Menurut percakapan mereka saat di perjalanan tadi, pemuda itu adalah kepala desa dari satu-satunya desa otonom di kerajaan ini, Desa Yasushi. Pemuda bersurai merah gelap dan gadis bersurai merah muda disana juga berasal dari Desa Yasushi. Dan sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang penting di desa itu. Mereka semua berkumpul disini demi menolong dan melindungi seseorang. Mungkin Tsubame-_san_ bisa menebak siapa orangnya," Izuki segera menarik nafas, mengisi paru-parunya yang hampir kosong karena asyik menjelaskan.

Tsubame terlihat berpikir keras, "Kurasa mereka datang bukan demi Nanami-_sama_. Jadi sepertinya, mereka datang demi pemuda itu ya?"

Izuki memberikan jempol. "Tebakan anda benar. Mereka datang demi beliau. Selain itu, kudengar beliau orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar di Desa Yasuhsi, bahkan si kepala desa maupun para tetua desa tidak bisa menentang ucapannya. Dia juga memiliki hubungan dengan para calon penguasa kerajaan. Kurasa anda bisa membayangkan sendiri pengaruh beliau. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan lagi, beliau adalah kakak kandung Nanami-_sama_."

Tsubame kembali terkejut, tapi kali ini tidak sampai mengeluarkan suara. "Benarkah?!" pertanyaan Tsubame kembali dijawab dengan senyum kebahagian Nanami. "Saya turut bahagia, Nanami-_sama_. Akhirnya anda bertemu kembali dengan kakak anda." Tsubame tersenyum, "kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu, Nanami-_sama_." Setelah mendapatkan senyum ramah dari Nanami, Tsubame segera berjalan menjauhi rombongan yang masih terdengar sangat ramai itu.

"Nanami-_sama_, apakah anda ingin berisitirahat di dalam?" tanya Izuki membantu Nanami berjalan menaiki tangga secara perlahan. Langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Nanami!" panggil Tetsuya. "Kemarilah. Aku akan mengobati lukamu." Tanpa berpikir lama, Izuki segera menuntun Nanami menuju tempat kakaknya yang sedang duduk berisitirahat. "Kagami-_kun_, bisa kau bawakan satu kasur darurat untukku?" pinta Tetsuya yang langsung di jawab 'Ya' oleh Kagami. Tepat saat Nanami sudah berdiri di depan Kuroko, kasur darurat yang diminta Kuroko datang. "Letakkan disana. Nanami berbaringlah di atasnya. Aku akan memeriksa tubuhmu dulu," titah Kuroko.

Setelah Nanami berbaring, Kuroko segera menyiapkan segala peralatannya dibantu Momoi. "Kurasa otot-ototmu tidak mengalami kerusakan, hanya kaku saja karena tidak pernah digunakan. Bagian tubuhmu yang lain juga sama. Jadi pengobatanmu tidak akan lama. Dan malam ini kau sudah bisa bergerak seperti biasa. Kau cukup berbaring dengan tenang disitu dan serahkan semuanya padaku, Nanami. Kau tak perlu cemas."

Nanami tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menatap paras memikat kakak kesayanganya. Meskipun wajah mereka hampir mirip, bahkan mungkin bagi sebagian orang mereka terlihat kembar identik, Nanami selalu merasa kalah telak dari pesona milik kakaknya itu. Saat masih asyik berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Nanami tidak menyadari bahwa pengobatan Kuroko sudah dimulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini tubuh Kuroko kembali bersinar meski redup.

"Seperti biasa. Teknik pengobatan _Nii-san_ memang tak ada tandingannya. Selalu saja terasa menenangkan dan tidak memiliki efek samping apapun. _Nii-san_ memang hebat!" ucap Nanami mantap. Bahkan sebuah jempol berhasl diangkat untuk mengapresiasi kemampuan _Nii-san_nya.

Perkataan Kuroko benar-benar terbukti. Pengobatannya sungguh luar biasa. Izuki yang beberapa saat yang lalu melihat Nanami yang lemah bahkan berbicara saja terlihat sulit, sekarang sudah bisa berbicara lancar bahkan menggerakkan salah satu lengannya dengan bebas. Padahal pengobatan yang dilakukan kakaknya baru mulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hebat…" puji Izuki tidak sadar.

"Benarkah? _Arigatoo gozaimasu_," balas Kuroko seakan tau bahwa dirinyalah yang sedang dipuji Izuki.

Izuki tersadar dan segera membungkuk memohon maaf. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak sopan pada anda." Sikap Izuki benar-benar berbeda dengan saat pertama kali dia bertemu Kuroko di depan perpustakaan.

Wajah Kuroko yang ekspressionless terlihat sedang fokus pada apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Tidak perlu kaku begitu. Aku yakin kau lebih tua setahun dariku. Jadi bersikaplah seperti biasa."

Meski agak ragu, Izuki menjawab, "_hai'i_!"

"Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau berisitirahat juga. Pengobatan itu bisa kau lanjutkan besok. Tubuhmu sudah mencapai batasnya," tegur Akashi yang sejak tadi terdiam mengamati situasi. Dari nada suaranya, Nanami bisa menangkap nada khawatir. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan pemuda itu dengan kakaknya.

"Tidak lama lagi, Akashi-_kun_," sahut Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan perhatian. "Selesai. Nanami kau sudah bisa bangun," arahan Kuroko segera dijalankan Nanami.

Tanpa perlu penyesuaian atau terapi apapun, Nanami sudah bisa berjalan seperti biasa, bergerak seperti biasa, dan berbicara seperti biasa. "_Arigatoo_, _Nii-san_," ucap Nanami lalu mengecup kening Kuroko yang terlihat mulai kelelahan. Aksi dadakan itu berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa orang disana dan membuat suasana tiba-tiba terasa tidak mengenakkan.

Tingkah Nanami selanjutnya lagi-lagi berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang disana. Nanami tiba-tiba berjongkok dengan lutut kanan menyentuh tanah dan tangan kiri diletakkan diatas lutut kirinya. Kepalanya juga dia tundukkan, menunjukkan rasa hormat pada sosok didepannya. "Terima kasih atas pengobatan anda, Tetsuya-_sama_. Sekarang saya siap menjalankan perintah. Silahkan beri perintah anda."

_Healers_

* * *

_Reply_ buat ai chan soalnya nggak bisa lewat PM:  
Yeah! Semoga chap ini sesuai harapan ya. Hehehe ^^

_Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_.

* * *

"Saat inspirasi datang, bahkan UTS pun bukan hambatan" (Haruka Miho, 2016)

_Domo, omataseee…  
_Chapter 9 akhirnya rilis! /Yeah!/ /Akhirnya T.T/_  
_Maafkan aku yang mungkin membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama T.T

Tetap ikutin FF ini ya….

_So, mind to review_?

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

"_Arigatoo_, _Nii-san_," ucap Nanami lalu mengecup kening Kuroko yang terlihat mulai kelelahan. Aksi dadakan itu berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa orang disana dan membuat suasana tiba-tiba terasa tidak mengenakkan.

Tingkah Nanami selanjutnya lagi-lagi berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang disana. Nanami tiba-tiba berjongkok dengan lutut kanan menyentuh tanah dan tangan kiri diletakkan diatas lutut kirinya. Kepalanya juga dia tundukkan, menunjukkan rasa hormat pada sosok didepannya. "Terima kasih atas pengobatan anda, Tetsuya-_sama_. Sekarang saya siap menjalankan perintah. Silahkan beri perintah anda."

Suasana yang awalnya sedikit gaduh itu hening seketika setelah melihat Nanami yang tiba-tiba bersikap formal pada Kuroko. Bahkan beberapa warga yang sedang beraktivitas tak jauh dari tempat itu juga ikut terdiam dan bingung melihat sikap tubuh Nanami sekarang.

Akashi yang saat ini berdiri di samping Kuroko menatap Kuroko dan Nanami bergantian. Sebuah pertanyaan jelas tergambar dibalik tatapan matanya. Meski terkenal absolut, selalu benar, dan memiliki otak jenius sekalipun, Akashi tetap saja tidak bisa memahami kejadian yang sama sekali tidak ada _clue_ sebelumnya. Apalagi dia tidak menyangka Nanami akan bersikap seperti itu pada kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Gadis itu, Nanami-_chan_ kan? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu pada Tetsu-_kun_? Bukannya dia adik kandung Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi pada Kagami dan Aomine yang berdiri disamping kanan kirinya. Jawaban serentak diberikan oleh kedua pemuda itu berupa gelengan kepala dan mengangkat bahu tanda tak tau dan sama sekali tidak mengerti. Momoi entah kenapa merasa kesal, dia melirik Kise dan Midorima yang juga terdiam akibat sikap Nanami barusan. Hendak bertanya, tetapi segera diurungkan. Dari tempatnya saat ini pun Momoi bisa mengetahui kalau Kise dan Midorima juga sama seperti dirinya dan dua pemuda disampingnya. Terlebih saat melihat Akashi juga menyiratkan hal yang sama dari pandangannya matanya. Intinya, tidak ada seorang pun ditempat ini yang tau kenapa Nanami bersikap seperti itu. Kecuali Kuroko dan Nanami sendiri tentunya.

Kuroko memandang adiknya yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu bisa bergerak mulai melakukan hal yang konyol lagi, seperti dulu. Sekilas dia jadi teringat _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_nya. Ketiga orang anggota keluarganya dulu juga sering bersikap seperti itu padanya. Tentu saja hal itu sering membuatnya kesal. Dan setelah beberapa tahun tidak pernah menerima sikap seperti itu lagi, Nanami malah melakukannya. Entah Nanami melakukannya secara sadar atau tidak, Kuroko sudah malas mencari tahu. Dia menghela nafas, entah kenapa dia semakin merasa lelah setelah melihat sikap adiknya ini.

"Nanami, sejak dulu kuperingatkan jangan pernah bersikap seperti ini padaku. Kau adikku kan? Aku tidak suka kau menghormatiku secara berlebihan seperti ini," tegur Kuroko. Meski wajahnya datar, nada kesal cukup jelas terdengar dari ucapannya.

Sama seperti kakakknya, keras kepala, Nanami tetap pada posisinya meski sudah ditegur oleh Kuroko. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin mengubah sikap tubuhnya saat ini. "_Sumimasen_, Tetsuya-_sama_. Saya tidak diperbolehkan melakukan hal itu saat sedang berada dalam wilayah kekuasaan anda," balas Nanami.

_Mereka benar-benar saudara, sama-sama keras kepala,_ batin Momoi, Aomine, dan Kagami bersamaan. Cukup kagum dengan sikap Nanami yang sama sekali tidak gentar beradu keras kepala dengan Kuroko. Terbukti hingga saat ini Nanami masih tidak berubah posisi dan Kuroko juga masih menatap adiknya padahal sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu. Keheningan juga masih mendominasi di sekitar mereka.

Kuroko terdengar menghela nafas lagi. Memilih mengalah kali ini. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan masalah pribadinya jadi penghambat padahal banyak orang terluka di sekelilingnya. "Baiklah. Obati semua orang yang terluka. Luka sekecil apapun tidak boleh terlewatkan. Jika sudah selesai, berikan laporannya padaku," titah Kuroko.

Nanami mengangguk pelan, "_ha'i_. Akan saya selesaikan dengan cepat."

"Tak usah terburu-buru. Mulailah dengan yang memiliki luka paling parah setelah itu beralih ke luka sedang hingga luka yang paling ringan. Semuanya harus diberi penanganan yang tepat dan efektif. Segala keputusannya kuserahkan padamu. Tapi jika menemukan luka diluar kemampuanmu mengobati, kabari aku. Aku yang akan menanganinya. Jika perlu, mintalah bantuan pada –" ucapan Kuroko terhenti karena tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Ekspresi kesakitan kembali menghiasi wajah Kuroko yang datar dan salah satu tangannya diarahkan untuk memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Tetsuya-_sama_!" pekik Nanami panik. Orang-orang disekitarnya juga ikutan panik.

Akashi yang berada paling dekat dengan Kuroko segera menghampiri Kuroko dan memegang pundaknya. Tangannya yang bebas dia arahkan ke kening Kuroko dan sedikit terkejut mendapati suhu tubuh Kuroko diatas normal. "Dia demam. Shintarou, perintahkan salah satu pelayan menyiapkan kamar untuk Tetsuya. Aku akan mengantarnya." Mendengar perintah Akashi, Midorima segera bergegas. Akashi segera menggendong Kuroko ala _bridal style_ hendak masuk ke dalam gedung penginapan.

"Akashi-_kun_…" ucap Kuroko lemah. "Aku masih harus –"

Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam, lama-lama dia kesal juga dengan sikap keras kepala Kuroko. Kuroko yang tubuhnya seperti sudah tak bertenaga hanya bisa menutup kembali bibirnya. "Istirahat, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi penuh penekanan. Tak adanya jawaban dari Kuroko bukan karena dia menurut, tapi dia benar-benar sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar membalas ucapan Akashi.

Nanami berdiri dari posisinya dan menghalangi Akashi. "Mau kau bawa kemana _nii-san_?" tanya Nanami. Panggilannya pada Kuroko sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

Akashi mengerinyitkan alis, begitu juga yang mendengar ucapan Nanami barusan. "Aku akan membawanya ke dalam. Kau lakukanlah sesuai ucapan Tetsuya tadi. Kau bisa bertanya pada Midorima Shintarou dan Momoi Satsuki jika butuh pertolongan. Sekarang, minggir dari hadapanku. Aku sedang terburu-buru," dua kalimat terakhir Akashi terdengar begitu mengintimidasi. Aura yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya juga sama. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Nanami gentar seperti semua orang yang berada ditempat itu. Jika dia sampai minggir dari jalan Akashi, itu murni karena dia memikirkan keadaan _nii-san_nya yang sangat membutuhkan ranjang empuk dan ruangan hangat sekarang.

"Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam pada _nii-san_," ancam Nanami.

Ucapan Nanami terdengar horor di gendang telinga Kise dan semua orang yang mendengarnya. Nanami baru saja mengancam seseorang yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi raja dan memiliki kekuasaan absolut serta sering disanding-sandingkan dengan _maou_ oleh para bawahannya. Di kepala mereka mula terputar _scene_ mengerikan dengan pelaku Akashi dan Nanami yang sedang menagis memohon ampun dengan _background_ berwana merah. Tapi pikiran itu segera menghilang setelah mendengar satu kalimat yang tak terduga keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam," ucap Akashi lalu berjalan menuju depan pintu. Saat berada depan pintu bagian dalam bangunan tempatnya menginap, Akashi menoleh. Matanya tertuju pada Nanami . Lalu seringai terpatri di parasnya yang memikat.

Firasat buruk tiba-tiba menghampiri semua orang yang melihat ekspresi Akashi saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam. Hanya satu macam saja," ucapnya kemudian menghilang dari depan pintu.

Nanami yang mendengarnya hendak mengejar, tetapi segera teringat dengan titah Kuroko padanya. "_Nii-san_, kuharap kau baik-baik saja," gumam Nanami lalu dengan berat hati berbalik dan menghampiri para prajurit yang terluka, pasiennya malam ini. _Awas saja kalau sesuatu terjadi pada _nii-san, batin Nanami.

_Healers_

* * *

**HEALERS**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

_Healers_

Kuroko terbangun saat mendengar derit pintu terbuka tak jauh dari tempatnya. Meski sebenarnya sudah sadar, kedua kelopak matanya entah kenapa menolak untuk terbuka. Menyerah setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Kuroko akhirnya memilih tetap pada posisinya sambil menajamkan telinganya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melekat di keningnya, tanpa berpikir lama dia yakin sesuatu itu adalah kain kompres yang diletakkan oleh seseorang diatas keningnya. Kuroko sempat berpikir apa tubuhnya selemah itu, tetapi sedetik kemudian pertanyaannya terjawab mengingat dia tidak bisa membuka sendiri kelopak matanya tadi. Fokusnya kembali ke indra pendengarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsu-_kun_?" suara milik Momoi. Kuroko makin menajamkan indra pendengarannya sehingga dia bisa menebak arah sumber suara itu.

"Masih belum sadarkan diri. Tapi demamnya sudah mulai turun," kali ini suara Akashi. Alis Kuroko mengerinyit, entah sudah berapa lama Kuroko tertidur dan sepertinya Akashi sama sekali tidak meninggalkannya sedetik pun.

"Ada apa?" Suara Akashi lagi, dia sepertinya kebingungan. "Masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ano…" Momoi terdengar ragu. "Midorin bilang, Nanami-_chan_ bisa menyembuhkan Tetsu-_kun_ sekarang juga. Katanya itu yang tertulis di dokumen kuno milik ibu Akashi-_kun_," jeda sejenak. Sepertinya Momoi menunggu reaksi Akashi.

Mendengar ucapan Momoi, Kuroko tersentak pelan masih dengan mata tertutup. _Nanami? Benar juga. Aku sudah menemukannya_, batin Kuroko. _Bukan waktunya untuk berbaring. Korban luka pasti masih banyak yang belum diobati. Nanami tidak bisa menanganinya sendirian._

"Tapi itu kalau Tetsu-_kun_ sudah sadar," lanjut Momoi akhirnya. "Aku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Akashi-_kun_."

"Perintahkan pelayan untuk membawakan air hangat lagi untuk Tetsuya," ucap Akashi setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Kuroko mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya dan berhenti saat sebuah tangan menyentuh suara _baby blue_nya. Sejenak Kuroko merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan tangan itu. Tangan itu menuruni surai Kuroko hingga menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya pelan. Kuroko semakin merasa nyaman dan terbuai. Dia hampir saja kembali tertidur saat sebuah tangan meraih kedua tangannya yang diletakkan diatas perutnya. Kuroko benar-benar merasa nyaman dan aman saat ini. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka mata tetapi juga menolak untuk tertidur kembali. Kesadaraannya masih ingin merekam momen saat ini.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi pelan. Suaranya sangat merdu dan menenangkan bagi Kuroko. Kuroko membalasnya dengan mengeluskan pipinya di telapak tangan Akashi. Mengerti dengan reaksi Kuroko, Akashi mengeluskan ibu jarinya di pipi Kuroko. "Tetsuya," panggil Akashi lagi.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan tempat Kuroko dan Akashi berada meski suara ricuh terdengar di luar ruangan, bersumber dari para pasukan yang masih sibuk merawat temannya yang terluka. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dari jendela kecil yang terbuka lebar tak jauh dari ranjang yang ditempati Kuroko. Akashi tidak ingin cahaya yang terlalu terang membuat istirahat Kuroko terganggu.

"Akashi-_kun_…" panggil Kuroko, suaranya tak begitu jelas. Seperti berbisik. Bahkan Akashi sempat berpikir panggilan Kuroko hanya halusinasinya saja sebelum Kuroko kembali memanggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih jelas.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, samar-samar rasa lega dan bahagia terdengar dari suaranya.

Kuroko menggeleng masih dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya semua tenaganya sudah dikerahkan hanya untuk berbicara saja. "Akashi-_kun_, kurasa sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan Nanami," ucap Kuroko.

Tanpa Kuroko ketahui, alis Akashi lagi-lagi mengkerut. "Tubuhmu masih lemah, Tetsuya. Kau masih harus berisitirahat," tolak Akashi.

"Karena itu Akashi-_kun_. Hanya Nanami yang bisa membantuku sekarang," balas Kuroko tak mau kalah. Sedetik kemudian, Kuroko merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Akashi. Terbukti dari aura aneh yang dirasakan tubuh lemahnya saat ini. "Akashi-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko ragu.

Kuroko mendengar Akashi menghela nafas dan sedikit terkejut karenanya. Tak berapa lama tubuhnya terasa diangkat seseorang. "Baiklah. Shintarou juga menyarankan hal yang sama tadi. Rapatkan selimutmu. Di luar sudah gelap."

Tak perlu menjawab, Kuroko langsung mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mengeratkan selimut yang sengaja Akashi letakkan disekelilingnya.

Mereka berdua langsung menuju halaman depan gedung penginapan mereka dimana Nanami dan yang lain masih sibuk mengurusi korban luka. Mata Akashi memicing saat menemukan kumpulan orang yang tidak dikenalnya juga ikut dirawat karena menderita luka parah hingga luka ringan. Merasa hal itu bisa diurus belakangan, Akashi segera mencari sosok gadis bersurai _baby blue_ yang sepertinya masih sibuk mengobati para prajuritnya.

"Akashi," panggil Midorima tiba-tiba sambil menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko yang masih berdiri di teras gedung. "Bagaimana keadaan Kuroko _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

Masih mencari sosok Nanami, Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Midorima tanpa menoleh kearah Midorima, "suhu tubuhnya mulai normal."

"_Doumo_, Midorima-_kun_," sapa Kuroko.

Terkejut mendengar sapaan Kuroko, Midorima hampir saja menjatuhkan _lucky item_nya hari ini. Alisnya mengerinyit saat melihat kondisi Kuroko. "Kuroko, kau sudah sadar _nanodayo_? Kenapa matamu masih tertutup seperti itu _nanodayo_? Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima .

"Ah, ini–"

"Shintarou, segera panggil Nanami dan sediakan ranjang khusus untuk Tetsuya. Sekarang," titah Akashi tiba-tiba.

Merasa akan sangat berbahaya jika menolak bahkan menunda sedetik saja, Midorima segera balik badan dan mengerjakan perintah Akashi.

"Tetsuya, apa kau merasa kedinginan?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko membalasnya dengan menggeleng lemah. Tenaganya sudah mulai habis. "Apa kita kembali kedalam saja?"

Baru saja akan balik badan, seseorang menghentikan gerakan Akashi. "_Nii-san_!" panggil Nanami sambil berlari mendekati Akashi dan Kuroko. Manik biru langitnya hanya terpaku pada sosok dalam gendongan Akashi. Dia terlihat panik. "Aku sudah siap, _Nii-san_! Seluruh korban luka sudak kuobati. Tak ada luka diluar kemampuanku. Sekarang giliran _Nii-san_," ucap Nanami cepat.

Akashi menatap heran. Situasi ini benar-benar tidak dimengertinya. Sistem seperti apa sebenarnya yang berlaku dalam keluarga sosok yang berharga baginya itu. "Apa mak–"

"Jangan buang waktu! Cepat bawa _Nii-san_ ke sana!" Nanami tanpa sadar memotong ucapan Akashi. Tentu saja kejadian itu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menelan ludah dengan paksa. "Cepat!" ditambah lagi, kini Nanami dengan mudahnya memerintah Akashi. Hanya yang diatas yang tau nasib Nanami setelah kesibukan ini berakhir nantinya.

Saat ini Akashi memilih mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Nanami tanpa protes karena merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika dia tetap mempertahankan sikap tak mau mengalahnya. Nanami menuntun Akashi dan Kuroko yang ada dalam gendongannya menuju sebuah tenda khusus yang didalamnya sudah berisi ranjang dan beberapa peralatan medis lengkap.

"Baringkan _Nii-san_ disana. Pelan-pelan," ucap Nanami lagi sambil menunjuk ranjang di sudut tenda sedang dia sendiri berjalan menuju nakas yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Nanami hanya mencuci kedua tangannya dengan air yang berada dalam wadah diatas nakas itu. Dia kemudian mendekati Kuroko yang sudah terbaring diatas ranjang dengan Akashi yang duduk disampingnya. Alisnya sedikit berkedut saat melihat kedua tangan Akashi terus memegang tangan _Nii-san_nya.

"_Nii-san_, aku mulai sekarang," ucap Nanami sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke tubuh Kuroko. Sedetik kemudian, kedua telapak tangan Nanami bersinar dan sinarnya seperti terserap kedalam tubuh Kuroko perlahan-lahan.

_Healers_

Tirai masuk tenda tempat Kuroko menerima perawatan Nanami disibak seseorang. Akashi yang masih terjaga disamping Kuroko yang tengah berbaring segera mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju si pendatang. Tangannya sudah bersiap mengambil senjata dibalik bajunya, dia merasa belum bisa menurunkan kewaspadaannya selama kondisi Kuroko masih belum stabil.

"_Konbanwa_, Akashi-_sama_," ucap Aida segera setelah menyibak tirai. Entah kenapa insting mendorongnya untuk segera bersuara meski tirai didepannya belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Aida segera menghela nafas lega setelah menyadari keputusan yang diambilnya telah menyelamatkannya malam ini.

Melihat yang datang bukanlah sebuah ancaman –setidaknya sampai saat ini–, Akashi kembali ke sikap tubuhnya semula. Tangannya tidak lagi bersiap dibalik bajunya. "Ada apa?"

Aida tersenyum kikuk, "sudah waktunya makan malam. Saya kesini untuk mengajak kalian makan bersama di halaman belakang. Para penduduk desa memaksa untuk merayakan kembalinya Nanami-_sama_ ke desa ini. Lagi pula, Akashi-_sama_ belum makan apapun sejak kita kembali tadi. Kise-_san_ dan Midorima-_san_ sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Akashi-_sama_."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aida dan kembali memandang sosok Kuroko disampingnya. "Hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan? Kembalilah. Aku masih ingin disini," balas Akashi. Tetapi setelah menunggu cukup lama, Akashi sama sekali tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Aida bergerak dari posisinya. Dia melirik sejenak dan mendapati gelagat Aida seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. "Jika kau mencari Nanami, dia sudah keluar dari tenda ini sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu."

Aida terkesiap mendengar ucapan Akashi, "ah! Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Akashi-_sama_."

"Akashi-_kun_," panggil Kuroko tak lama setelah Aida pergi.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" jawab Akashi sambil tetap memandang sosok Kuroko yang masih tertidur. Sedetik kemudian, keningnya mengkerut. Dia baru saja menyadari satu hal aneh yang terjadi. "Tetsuya, kau masih belum bisa membuka matamu atau menggerakkan badanmu sepenuhnya? Bukannya kau sudah menerima pengobatan dari Nanami sejak tigapuluh menit yang lalu?" ada nada khawatir dari ucapan Akashi yang terdengar sangat jelas dipendengaran Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam, sebenarnya dia ingin tersenyum kecil. Tetapi karena wajahnya yang sejak awal datar ditambah lagi tenaganya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya, membuat hal sesederhana itu sangat sulit dia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku dan Nanami berbeda – tidak, lebih tepatnya aku dan seluruh anggota klanku berbeda. Sudah menjadi aturan mutlak untuk Klan Kuroko jika salah satu anggota klan terluka yang bisa menyembuhkannya adalah anggota klan juga. Ketika menjalani proses penyembuhan, umumnya anggota klan membutuhkan waktu paling cepat setengah hari, itu untuk luka ringan. Tak peduli setinggi apapun jabatan dalam klan atau usia yang mengobati, waktu penyembuhan tetap sama. Hal itu berlaku pada Nanami dan kedua orang tuaku. Dikeluargaku – tidak, diseluruh klanku, hanya aku yang bisa mengobati luka anggota klan maupun orang lain dengan sangat cepat – " kedua manik biru langit Kuroko tiba-tiba nampak dan cukup membuat Akashi terkejut. "–Akhirnya terbuka juga. Kurasa sekarang kita masih sempat ikut makan malam, Akashi-_kun_," ucap Kuroko. Salah satu tangannya berhasil meraih tangan Akashi.

Terdiam sejenak, Akashi menganalisa keadaan. "Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari tenda menuju halaman belakang yang dimaksud Aida. Karena tenaga Kuroko belum pulih sepenuhnya, Akashi dengan senang hati memapah Kuroko menuju lokasi perayaan malam ini. Mendekati halaman belakang, Akashi dan Kuroko mulai mendengar suara-suara gaduh khas pesta.

"Satsuki! Tambah daging!" pinta Aomine sedikit berteriak agar suaranya terdengar oleh Momoi yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan bersama Aida dan Kiyoshi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Dai-_chan_!" sahut Momoi. Tangannya sejak tadi tak berhenti bergerak. Meski telah dibantu oleh para perempuan penduduk desa beserta Aida dan Kiyoshi, tetap saja tugas menyiapkan makanan di perayaan dadakan ini tidak ada kata istirahatnya.

"Hyuuga-_kun_, Izuki-_kun_! Tolong tambah kayu bakar di ruang masak!" perintah Aida yang segera dilaksanakan oleh dua orang pemuda bersurai hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Momoi, aku juga tambah daging!" sahut Kagami.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_. Ini," ucap Momoi sambil menghampiri kedua teman sedesanya dengan dua buah piring penuh berisi daging di kedua tangannya.

"_Arigatoo_, Momoi," ucap Kagami sambil menerima piring dari Momoi.

"_Good job_, Satsuki!" balasan dari Aomine.

"_Anoo_, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Nanami pada Momoi yang tengah berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Tak seperti reaksi pada kakaknya, reaksi Momoi pada Nanami adalah biasa saja. Karena Nanami tidak mempunyai bakat hawa keberadaan tipis seperti Kuroko makanya Momoi tidak terkejut saat Nanami tiba-tiba bertanya. Berbalik, Momoi tersenyum ramah, "tenang saja, Nanami-_chan_. Nanami-_chan_ sudah bekerja keras sejak tadi, kali ini giliranku dan yang lain yang bekerja keras. Nanami-_chan_ duduk saja disana sambil menikmati hidangan yang kami sediakan, ya."

"Tapi –"

"Kuroko-_cchi_!" pekik Kise tiba-tiba. Mendengarnya, semua orang menghentikan aktifitasnya masing-masing dan menoleh kearah pandangan Kise.

Baru saja memasuki halaman belakang, berdiri dua sosok pemuda bersurai merah dan _baby blue_ sedang mengamati suasana perayaan didepannya. Ekspresi keduanya netral terutama si surai _baby blue_, tak berekspresi.

"Ryouta, sediakan kursi untuk Tetsuya," titah Akashi.

"Kursi kalian sudah kami siapkan dari tadi _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot. "Bukan karena aku peduli _nanodayo_."

"Disini-_ssu_! Disebelah sini-_ssu_!" Kise dengan riang menunjuk dua kursi kosong disebelahnya.

Akashi segera menuntun Kuroko menuju kursinya dan mendudukkannya disana. "_Doumo_," ucap Kuroko.

Saat Akashi hendak duduk di kursinya, seseorang tiba-tiba mendekat. Sebuah gelas disodorkan tepat didepan Kuroko. "_Ha'i_, _Nii-san_," ucap Nanami sambil menyerahkan gelas penuh berisi cairan putih, melihatnya kedua manik biru langit Kuroko seketika berkilauan dan mengambil gelas itu dengan senang hati. "Apa _Nii-san_ sudah baikan?"

Kuroko menjawabnya dengan mengangguk sedetik kemudian dia mulai menikmati isi gelas yang disodorkan Nanami. Akashi yang belum tau apa isi gelas itu, memandang penuh curiga pada gelas yang sekarang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

"Itu susu vanilla kesukaan _Nii-san_. Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya," ucap Nanami tiba-tiba. Akashi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nanami.

_Sejak kapan dia membuatnya?_, batin Momoi yang saat sebelum Kuroko sampai kehalaman masih bersama Nanami.

"Bagitu," ucap Akashi terkesan tidak peduli di telinga Nanami dan entah kenapa membuat Nanami merasa kesal. "Tetsuya, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Akashi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, Kuroko mengentikan kegiatannya menikmati minuman favoritnya. Dia terdiam cukup lama, "kurasa aku hanya sanggup menghabiskan satu roti dan semangkuk sup, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi sempat melayangkan pandangan tidak setuju pada Kuroko. Meski begitu, dia segera memanggil salah seorang pelayan yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan memerintahkan pelayan itu untuk menyiapkan makanan yang diinginkan Kuroko.

"_Nii-san_! Kau lagi-lagi makan dengan porsi sesedikit itu. Apa nafsu makanmu tidak berubah?" tegur Nanami saat pelayan yang dipanggil Akashi baru saja pergi menuju dapur. Dari suaranya jelas dia sedang marah.

Kuroko hanya menatap Nanami dengan pandangan matanya yang datar meski dalam hati dia tak memungkiri kalau dirinya senang akhirnya bisa mendengar kalimat seperti itu lagi dari adiknya.

Merasa _Nii-san_nya mengabaikannya, membuat Nanami jadi semakin marah. "_Nii-san_–!"

"Sudahlah," potong Akashi. "Tenaga Tetsuya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Seharusnya kau memaklumi jika saat ini dia hanya sanggup menghabiskan makanan dengan porsi yang seperti itu. Apa kau tidak sadar, berjalan sampai ke tempat ini saja sudah sangat menguras tenaganya. Jika porsi makannya terlalu banyak, bisa-bisa dia malah kehabisan tenaga sebelum semua makanannya habis."

Nanami masih tidak mau mengalah meski dia mengakui apa yang dikatakan Akashi ada benarnya. "Tapi –"

"Tapi," lagi-lagi Akashi memotong ucapan Nanami. Kedua manik dwiwarnanya kini menatap Kuroko lekat. "kuharap besok kau sanggup menghabiskan porsi makan yang kusiapkan untukmu, Tetsuya. Aku sangat keberatan dengan porsi makanmu yang sedikit itu. Jadi, hanya malam ini saja kau kuperbolehkan makan dengan porsi seperti itu."

Pandangan mata Nanami pada Akashi seketika berubah. Meski sejak awal dirinya selalu merasa bahwa Akashi adalah musuh dan mereka seperti selalu bertengkar, ternyata Akashi juga memiliki pandangan yang sama sepertinya jika menyangkut _Nii-san_nya. Dengan cepat memori tentang sikap Akashi pada _Nii-san_nya sejak dia membuka mata tadi terputar ulang di kepalanya. Bagaiaman Akashi melindungi _Nii-san_nya, bagaimana Akashi memperlakukan _Nii-san_nya seperti _Nii-san_nya adalah sesuatu yang rapuh, dan bagaimana Akashi memberi perhatian pada _Nii-san_nya. Sikap _Nii-san_nya juga tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Nanami melihat _Nii-san_nya tidak merasa risih berdekatan bahkan dengan jarak yang tidak wajar dengan Akashi, Nanami justru melihat _Nii-san_nya merasa nyaman didekat pemuda bersurai merah terang itu. Selain itu, _Nii-san_nya juga sepertinya sangat percaya pada pemuda itu.

Sejenak, Nanami merasa bahwa Akashi adalah sosok yang tepat untuk _Nii-san_nya. Tetapi pikiran itu segera dia tepis setelah teringat pesan dari mendiang kedua orang tuanya tentang takdir yang sudah digariskan untuk _Nii-san_nya itu. Seketika itu juga, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih sambil menatap sosok _Nii-san_nya yang sedang menatap tajam kearah Akashi.

"Kau tak berhak menentukan porsi makanku, Akashi-_kun_," protes Kuroko. Ucapan Akashi barusan terdengar seperti ancaman bagi lambungnya yang hanya sanggup memuat sedikit makanan itu. "Sejak dulu porsi makanku sudah seperti itu. Tak bisa ditambah lagi."

Akashi malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko, mengabaikan pandangan tajam Kuroko padanya. "Kau tak bisa menentangku, Tetsuya. Aku absolut. Kau tau itu kan," lirikan sejenak Akashi berikan. Dia sedikit puas saat melihat Kuroko seperti ingin bicara tetapi kemudian justru sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Senyum samar tak bisa Akashi cegah untuk tidak terpatri di wajahnya. _Dia kesal_, batin Akashi.

"Kuroko-_sama_, ini makanan anda." Ucapan seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko menghapus ekspresi manyunnya yang tidak terlalu kentara itu dan kembali menjadi ekspresi datar.

"_Arigatoo_," ucap Kuroko setelah si pelayan meletakkan semua makannya diatas meja didepannya. Pelayan itu hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kemudian menunduk pamit. Kuroko menatap sebuah roti dan semangkuk sup yang masih mengepulkan uap didepannya. Dia ingat belum makan apapun seharian ini. Samar dia mendengar suara aneh berasal dari perutnya. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya memegang perutnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, bersyukurlah sekarang malam sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang menyadairnya. Tapi ternyata salah. Kuroko segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar seseorang tertawa pelan disebelahnya. Akashi sedang menatapnya dengan salah satu tangan menutup mulutnya. Paham dengan apa yang terjadi, wajah Kuroko tiba-tiba semakin memerah.

"Cepatlah makan, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Kuroko dengan cepat kembali menatap mangkuk supnya dan meraih sendok makannya. Semburat merah masih terlihat di wajahnya jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. "Akashi-_kun_ sendiri juga sebaiknya segera makan," sahut Kuroko pelan sebelum sendok makannya yang berisi sup masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Akashi tidak membalas. Hanya senyum menawan yang tidak diberikannya kepada orang sembarangan yang menjadi balasan. Senyum itu sempat tertangkap oleh kedua manik biru langit milik Kuroko dan berhasil membuat si pemilik dengan sangat cepat kembali menatap mangkuk supnya. Semburat merah lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah Kuroko membuat senyum Akashi hampir saja berubah menjadi seringai. Tak ada yang tau apa isi pikiran Akashi saat itu karena sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti biasa dan dengan santai dirinya melahap sepiring nasi dan beberapa jenis lauk yang sudah dipersiapkannya tadi.

Sejenak dunia terasa seperi hanya milik Akashi dan Kuroko saja. Mereka benar-benar mengabaikan kehadiran makhluk-makhluk lain disekitar mereka. Hampir semua orang yang berada disekitar mereka terdiam membeku ditempat. Mereka seperti tersihir dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan didepan mata mereka. Tak terkecuali Nanami. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat _Nii-san_nya bisa bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain. Bahkan pada dirinya dan kedua orang tua mereka pun sikap yang seperti itu tak pernah ditampilkan _Nii-san_nya. Tanpa Nanami sadari, perasaan bahagia memenuhi dirinya meski dia juga merasa sedikit sedih mengingat takdir yang harus dijalani _Nii-san_nya.

Cukup lama suasana halaman belakang itu hanya diisi suara dentingan sendok dan piring milik Akashi dan Kuroko. seakan baru tersadar dengan keadaan lingkungannya, Kuroko yang supnya kini tinggal setengah, memandang ke sekelilingnya. Manik biru langitnya menatap penuh tanda tanya pada orang-orang disekitarnya. "Nanami, apa kau tidak ikut makan?" tanya Kuroko.

Nanami segera tersadar mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Tak hanya dirinya, semua orang juga ikut tersadar dan dengan segera kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Tentu saja aku ikut makan, _Nii-san_," sahut Nanami. Lalu mengambil duduk didepan Kuroko. Setelah hampir semua makanan sudah siap tersaji, Momoi, Aida, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, dan Izuki juga ikut makan malam di meja yang sama dengan Akashi, Kuroko, Nanami, Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima. Mereka sempat membahas tentang apa yang terjadi seharian ini. Nanami dengan semangat memberi laporan tentang kegiatannya saat mengobati korban luka yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu. Sedangkan Aida, dibantu Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi serta Izuki menceritakan apa yang terjadi sejak Nanami sampai ke desa ini pada Kuroko dan yang lain.

Akashi tiba-tiba meraih salah satu tangan Kuroko yang mengepal kuat saat mereka masih mendnegar cerita lengkap dari Aida. Akashi paham dengan perasaan Kuroko ketika mendengar apa yang desa ini lakukan pada adiknya. Sedangkan Nanami yang juga merasakan perubahan suasana hati Kuroko hanya bisa menatap Kuroko dengan senyum yang mengisyaratkan untuk tak perlu memikirkan masa lalu. Akashi sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kuroko meski Aida sudah menghentikan ceritanya.

Selanjutnya topik bahasan beralih pada kelompok Aomine yang dengan tanpa rasa bersalah melanggar ucapan Kuroko. Dan sesuai apa yang dipikirkan Aomine dan Momoi, saat mereka sedang menceritakan perjalan mereka mengejar Kuroko, Kuroko terus menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang bagi kedua makhluk yang sejak lama bersama Kuroko itu cukup membuat wajah mereka pucat. Tetapi saat Momoi mengatakan alasan mereka mengejar Kuroko, tatapan Kuroko sedikit berubah. Meski perubahan itu hanya sedikit, tetapi cukup membuat mereka akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Mereka sempat berpikir Kuroko akan memberikan mereka sebuah hukuman karena mengabaikan desa mereka.

Murasakibara dan Himuro yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas patroli sekitar desa, bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan saat cerita Aida sudah dibagian akhir. Tanpa membuang waktu, Murasakibara segera melahap semua makanan yang berada didepannya. Himuro yang melihatnya hanya bisa menegurnya pelan.

Setelah semua hidangan diatas meja hampir habis dan mereka akhirnya merasa kenyang, Nanami kembali berulah. Dia segera menghampiri Kise dan memaksanya untuk tukaran tempat duduk. Setelah peperangan tidak penting yang cukup memakan waktu akhirnya Kise mau berpindah dan Nanami duduk dengan cepat di kursi kosong disamping Kuroko.

"_Nii-san_," panggil Nanami. Kedua manik biru langitnya menatap Kuroko lekat. Cukup lama. Membuat semua orang di meja yang luas itu mau tak mau memperhatikan interaksi dua bersaudara itu. Kuroko balas menatap Nanami. Tak ada yang tau dia bingung dengan sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba ini. "Apa itu ulahmu?" tanya Nanami tiba-tiba.

Semua orang bingung dengan ucapan Nanami, tak terkecuali Kuroko. Dia semakin menatap Nanami lekat. Tatapannya menggambarkan dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Nanami.

Nanami ingin memutar bola matanya –jika saja itu diperbolehkan– saat menangkap maksud tatapan _Nii-san_nya. "Yaah. _Nii-san_ tau, aku mengenal semua warga di desa ini. Termasuk mereka yang bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Tapi tadi saat aku memanggil mereka, lebih banyak serigala yang tidak kukenali." Nanami sepertinya sedang kesal.

Kuroko hanya terdiam, tatapannya pada Nanami tidak menyiratkan apa-apa. Samar, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik. Hanya Akashi yang menyadari Kuroko tengah tersenyum samar saat ini. "Aku juga tidak merasakan kalau mereka adalah penduduk desa ini," ucap Kuroko.

Nanami terdiam sejenak. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aomine dan Kagami. Seingatnya kedua pemuda itu bisa bertransformasi menjadi serigala saat pertarungan tadi.

Aomine yang seperti mengerti arti tatapan Nanami segera bersuara, "tak ada penduduk desa Yasushi yang datang kesini selain aku dan Satsuki. Lagipula, yang bisa berubah sesuka hati menjadi serigala itu hanya aku dan Kagami."

Kening Nanami mengerinyit. Tak seperti kakaknya, dirinya bisa berekspresi seperti orang pada umumnya. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang sekarang menampilkan ekspresi bingung yang sangat kentara. "Lalu, jika itu bukan penduduk desa ini dan penduduk desa _Nii-san_, serigala-serigala itu siapa?"

Saat Kuroko hendak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, kehebohan tiba-tiba terjadi tak jauh dari lokasinya saat ini. Kehebohan itu menarik semua perhatian orang disekitar termasuk pemuda pemudi yang sedang duduk di kursi meja bundar besar yang berada di tengah-tengah halaman. Samar-samar Kuroko melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih menjadi pusat dari kehebohan itu. Saat manik berwarna silver bertemu dengan kedua manik biru langitnya, sesuatu yang menjadi pusat kehebohan itu tiba-tiba melompati beberapa orang sekaligus yang berada didepannya dan segera menghampiri Kuroko.

Nanami, Izuki, Aida, Kiyoshi, dan Hyuuga serta semua penduduk desa yang berada di tempat itu serentak menahan nafas ketika sesosok serigala putih yang cukup besar dengan entengnya menghampiri Kuroko. Momoi dan Aomine terlihat biasa saja ketika Kuroko mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala serigala putih yang kini berada disampingnya itu.

"_Doumo_, Shiro-_san_. Terima kasih atas pertolongannya tadi," ucap Kuroko.

Aomine mendengus pelan. "Lagi-lagi kau menambah jumlah kawan serigalamu, Tetsu. Kupikir kau tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu serigala lain selama di hutan karena Kagami menjagamu," Aomine melirik Kagami, "jadi, apa yang dilakukan si Bakagami itu selama kau bertemu serigala ini?"

Kagami tidak terima mendengar perkataan Aomine. Ini bukan salahnya karena Kuroko dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya waktu itu. "Apa?! Bukan aku yang –"

"Sudahlah, Kagami-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_. Itu bukanlah masalah yang besar," sahut Kuroko memotong ucapan Kagami. Kagami hanya bisa menelan kekesalannya bulat-bulat. "Nanami, kenalkan, dia adalah Shiro-_san_," Kuroko menatap wajah adiknya yang masih diliputi dengan tanda tanya.

"_Doumo_, Shiro-_san_. Aku Kuroko Nanami, adik Tetsuya-_niisan_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," sahut Nanami setelah berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat sejenak. Geraman pelan didapatkan Nanami sebagai balasan. Nanami yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum, "_arigatoo_, Shiro-_san_."

"Nanami, serigala yang tidak kau kenali itu adalah teman-teman Shiro-_san_. Kurasa Shiro-_san_ mendengarkan teriakanku yang mendadak itu dan langsung memanggil teman-temannya," sahut Kuroko. Geraman kembali terdengar dari makhluk berkaki empat disebelahnya. "Maaf merepotkan, Shiro-_san_. Pertolonganmu sangat membantu," sahut Kuroko lagi. Kini kedua tangannya sibuk mengusap kepala Shiro yang sepertinya semakin ketagihan dan merasa nyaman dengan usapan Kuroko. "Shiro-_san_, aku senang kau sekarang sudah memiliki teman yang banyak. Sekarang kau tidak akan pernah kesepian lagi." Geraman diselingi dengkuran kembali terdengar. "Tentu saja, aku dan semua yang ada disini juga temanmu. Kalau kau ingin main dengaku, kau bisa langsung datang ke desa." Meski wajah Kuroko tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, tapi Shiro dan yang lain bisa merasakan bahwa Kuroko sedang tersenyum melalui tatapan matanya.

"Shiro-_cchi_! Apa kau sudah makan-_ssu_?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba. Meski dirinya tidak bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh serigala yang sejak tadi berbincang dengan Kuroko, tetap saja Kise tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mengajak serigala menawan itu berbicara. Sejenak hening sebelum sebuah geraman terdengar.

"Ehh?!" pekikan protes terdengar. Semua atensi beralih pada Nanami yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya menatap Shiro lekat dengan bibir sedikit dimanyunkan.

Sementara itu, Kuroko yang masih terus mengelus bulu-bulu halus Shiro menoleh pada Kise. "_Gomen_, Kise-_kun_. Shiro-_san_ kesini untuk berpamitan pada kita semua. Katanya dia sudah makan bersama teman-temannya tadi." Kuroko mengartikan geraman yang dikeluarkan Shiro. Lalu seperti teringat sesuatu dia kembali menatap Kise. "Dan, kuharap kau tidak membayangkan menu apa yang menjadi makanan mereka tadi, Kise-_kun_."

Hening kembali. Kise terlihat sedang berpikir. Momoi dan Aida sibuk menggerakkan bibir mereka dengan cepat sambil menutup mata seakan mereka sedang mengucap mantra. Aomine yang duduk disamping Momoi samar-samar mendengar Momoi mengucapkan 'aku tidak dengar apapun' secara berulang-ulang dengan cepat. Berbeda dengan reaksi Kise dan dua orang gadis lainnya, sembilan pemuda bersurai warna-warni seakan sudah tau apa yang dimaksud Kuroko dengan 'menu' makanan Shiro.

Nanami yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ucapan Kuroko barusan langsung meletakkan tangannya pada moncong Shiro. "Kau sudah mau pulang? Padahal kita baru saja bertemu. Aku tidak mau, kau harus tinggal disini beberapa jam lagi, tidak, beberapa hari lagi. Aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang _Nii-san_ dari sudut pandangmu. Dan bagaimana kau bisa menemukan serigala-serigala itu?" Nanami sedikit merajuk.

"Nanami," tegur Kuroko. Nanami seketika diam dan kembali duduk ditempatnya dengan tenang setelah mendengar teguran Kuroko. "Maafkan Nanami, Shiro-_san_. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah menolong kami. Sampaikan terima kasihku juga pada teman-teman barumu. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi, Shiro-_san_." Kuroko menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepala Shiro, Shiro kembali menggeram pelan lalu kemudian berbalik. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Shiro terlihat sudah memasuki hutan dan sepertinya beberapa ekor serigala menyambutnya disana.

Kuroko kembali duduk tenang di kursinya. Suasana menjadi sunyi. Mereka sepertinya kehabisan topik. Tapi karena merasa belum ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, mereka memilih untuk duduk diam di kursi masing-masing.

Pergerakan tiba-tiba terlihat di kursi Akashi. Akashi mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Kuroko, wajahnya terus menatap wajah Kuroko. "Bicara soal teriakan, aku tak menyangka kau bisa berteriak sekeras itu saat kau sedang sadar, Tetsuya." Ada nada menggoda dalam kalimat Akashi barusan.

Kuroko mendengus pelan – sangat pelan –, "tolong lupakan soal itu, Akashi-_kun_," balas Kuroko. Kuroko seperti bisa menebak apa yang akan Akashi katakan setelah ini.

Akashi tertawa pelan – cukup membuat orang disekitarnya menatap horor sekaligus waspada kearahnya – masih dengan menatap wajah Kuroko yang seperti tidak bosan diperhatikannya, "Aku cukup terkejut kau bisa mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu, Tetsuya. Kau yang biasanya tenang dan bersuara datar, tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memprediksi semua tindakanmu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga terkejut. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, aku sempat ketakutan saat mendengarmu berteriak, Tetsu. Sejenak kupikir itu sebuah pertanda dunia akan hancur," sahut Aomine berlebihan.

"Kau berlebihan, Aomine-_kun_," balas Kuroko, sepertinya dia mulai kesal. Merasa topik ini akan terus dibahas jika tidak ada topik pengalih, Kuroko segera memandang Aida yang duduk diapit Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga, dia benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan Akashi yang sejak tadi menatapnya lekat juga keberadaan Nanami yang menatap dirinya dan Akashi lekat. "Aida-_san_, kata Shiro-_san_ kita tidak perlu mencemaskan kondisi goa. Shiro-_san_ dan teman-temannya sudah mengurusnya."

Ucapan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba membuat Momoi dan Aida terpaksa mendengarnya tanpa mempersiapkan mental terlebih dahulu. Dan sesaat setelah Kuroko selesai berbicara, Momoi dan Aida serentak undur diri menuju toilet didalam gedung penginapan.

Hening kembali mendominasi setelah sosok Momoi dan Aida menghilang dibalik pintu. Hampir seluruh penduduk desa dan prajurit bawahan Akashi sudah kembali ke rumah dan tenda mereka masing-masing. Kini di halaman itu hanya terdapat segerombolan pemuda dan seorang gadis yang masih betah dengan posisi duduk mereka. Beberapa memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, beberapa terlihat sibuk dengan dunia mereka, dan beberapa lagi sedang berusaha menahan kantuknya.

Keheningan dipecah saat Kise tiba-tiba berdiri. Menyebabkan semua orang terkejut, terkecuali Akashi dan Kuroko. "Aku mengerti-_ssu_! Ternyata apa yang dimaksud 'menu' oleh Kuroko-_cchi_ tadi itu adalah –"

"Diamlah, Kise!" tegur Kagami dan Aomine serentak. Mereka terlihat sangat kesal karena perbuatan Kise mereka jadi tidak bisa menyambut alam mimpi yang sudah didepan mata tadi.

"Kise-_kun_, kau berisik," sambung Nanami dan Kuroko dengan nada biacara yang terdengar sangat kontras. Kuroko seperti biasa dengan nada datarnya, sedangkan Nanami dengan nada penuh emosinya. Nanami benar-benar kaget dengan tingkah Kise barusan.

"Kise, sebaiknya kau duduk sekarang _nanodayo_," Midorima akhirnya bersuara setelah sejak tadi terdiam.

"_Hidoi-ssu_!" rajuk Kise sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Himuro, dan Izuki hanya tertawa pelan melihat interaksi makhluk warna warni didepannya sedangkan Murasakibara sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun, sepertinya dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

Sebelum hening kembali menguasai, deheman dari Midorima mengalihkan atensi semua orang pada dirinya, kecuali Akashi – tak perlu ditanya mengapa. " Sejak tadi aku kepikiran sesuatu _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang tentu saja tidak melorot itu. Pandangan matanya fokus kearah Nanami. Merasa diperhatikan, Nanami balas menatap Midorima.

"Ada apa, Midorima-_kun_?" tanya Nanami.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, tadi kau bilang kau memanggil para serigala yang adalah penduduk desa ini saat pertarungan tadi. Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu mengatakan itu _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

Nanami sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Dia melirik _Nii-san_nya sejenak. Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Setelah menerima persetujuan _Nii-san_nya, Nanami menghela nafas pelan. "Aku yakin kalian tau kalau aku dan _Nii-san_ punya kekuatan yang tidak dimilik manusia pada umumnya." Nanami menjeda, anggukan diberikan oleh semua orang yang memperhatikannya berbicara. "Karena klan kami termasuk salah satu klan spesial, kami memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan orang lain dengan cepat. _Okaa-san_ sering menyebut klan kami sebagai Klan _Healer_."

"Sudah kuduga _nanodayo_. Isi buku itu bukanlah mitos _nanodayo_!" sahut Midorima tiba-tiba. Dia ingat pernah membaca buku kuno yang membahas tenang klan-klan berpengaruh diawal kerajaan ini dibentuk.

Nanami berdehem cukup keras. Dia merasa kesal karena Midorima justru mengabaikannya sekarang. "Selain kemampuan itu, kami juga diberkahi satu kemampuan lain. Tetapi tidak semua anggota klan memilikinya. Kemampuan itu adalah mengendalikan semua makhluk hidup yang telah kami sembuhkan. Aku termasuk salah seorang yang memiiki kemampuan itu," seringai tiba-tiba tercetak di wajah manis Nanami, membuat semua orang yang meperhatikannya terkejut dan seketika merinding, "dengan kata lain, aku bisa mengendalikan semua orang yang telah kusembuhkan sesukaku, termasuk prajurit-prajurit kalian yang sedang berisitirahat itu." Nanami melirik sinis kearah Akashi yang hanya diabaikan oleh pemuda bersurai merah, Akashi sama sekali belum mau melepas pandangannya dari Kuroko. _Sepertinya kepalanya telah terbentur disuatu tempat_, batin Nanami.

"Jadi, Nanami-_sama_ bisa mengendalikan seluruh penduduk desa ini?" tanya Kiyoshi.

Nanami menggeleng. Kembali melirik Kuroko yang ekspresinya masih tetap datar dan tak ada tanda-tanda mau menghentikannya berbicara. "Meski bisa mengendalikan orang yang telah kusembuhkan, kemampuanku terbatas pada jumlah makhluk yang bisa kukendalikan. Seingatku, hanya _Okaa-san_ yang bisa mengendalikan seluruh penduduk dalam satu desa."

"Lalu, apa Kuroko juga bisa mengendalikan orang lain?" tanya Kagami, topik ini sepertinya mulai menarik perhatiannya.

Lagi-lagi Nanami melirik kearah Kuroko yang masih tetap tidak berubah. "Tidak. Kemampuan _Nii-san_ berbeda. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan orang lain. Tetapi setiap makhluk yang telah diobati oleh _Nii-san_ akan dengan suka rela tunduk dan menghormati _Nii-san_. Bahkan tanpa _Nii-san_ mau pun mereka akan bergerak sesuai keinginan _Nii-san_."

"Sepertinya kemampuanmu lebih bagus dibandingkan kemampuan Tetsu," sahut Aomine kemudan menguap lebar.

"Tidak!" pekik Nanami tiba-tiba, membuat Aomine yang tadinya setengah sadar seketika terduduk tegak. Kuroko mulai merasa harus menghentikan pembicaraan malam ini sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tetapi belum sempat dirinya berucap, Nanami kembali membuka mulut.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyamai kemampuan _Nii-san_ bahkan dalam anggota Klan Kuroko sekalipun. Apa kau tidak berpikir seberapa hebat kemampuan itu? Aku harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk mengendalikan orang semauku, tak jarang bahkan aku dibenci karena mereka menganggapku telah memperalat mereka. Tapi _Nii-san_ berbeda. Orang-orang terkadang malah menawarkan bantuan meski sering ditolak oleh _Nii-san_. _Nii-san_ tak pernah ingin orang lain tunduk padanya, tapi karena kemampuan yang tidak dapat dikendalikan itu, dia jadi harus memasang jarak dengan orang disekitarnya. Jika ada yang terluka, dia lebih memilih untuk memintaku atau _Okaa-san_ yang mengobati orang itu. Karena dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang terikat lagi dengannya. Apa kalian mengerti itu?" ucap Nanami. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Kagami melirik Aomine, seakan-akan mengatakan 'lihat apa yag telah kau perbuat?'. Aomine menghela nafas, agak kasar. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Nanami menatap Aomine, dia sangat jelas terlihat meragukan ucapan Aomine. "_Hontou ni_?" Aomine mengangguk mantap.

"Jika kemampuan Kuroko memang berbada dengan yang lain, apa yang menyebabkan kemampuannya berbeda _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima sambil kembali menaikkan kacamatanya.

Nanami mengigit bibir bawahnya, ragu terpancar jelas dari tatapan matanya. "Itu karena, Tetsuya-_sama_ –"

"Nanami," potong Kuroko. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera tidur. Aku juga sudah mengantuk. Kagami-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, percakapan malam ini kita sudahi dulu. Yang lain mohon pengertiannya."

"_Ha'i, ha'i_." sahut Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan sambil berdiri dari duduknya. "_Oyasumi_…" ucap mereka sambil berjalan menuju pintu gedung penginapan.

Samar kening Midorima mengerinyit melihat sikap Aomine dan Kagami yang setelah mendengar ucapan Kuroko langsung segera berdiri dari kursi mereka. Midorima tetap diam ditempatnya, dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sementara yang lain sudah bergerak meninggalkan posisi.

"Tetsuya, aku akan membawamu ke kamar. Sebaiknya kau berpegang erat padaku." Akashi tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan sambil menggendong tubuh Kuroko.

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, Akashi-_kun_," tolak Kuroko pelan meski sekarang tubuhnya sudah berada dalam gendongan Akashi.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Tetsuya," balas Akashi. Senyum penuh makna menghiasi wajahnya.

Nanami yang sebenarnya ingin menghentikan aksi Akashi seketika berhenti ketika memikirkan tentang _Nii-san_nya. Dia kemudian mendekati Kise yang berjalan tak jauh didepannya setelah Akashi dan Kuroko melewati pintu masuk penginapan.

"Kise-_kun_, aku sudah hampir mengenal semua orang yang ada di tempat ini. Tapi hanya orang itu saja yang namanya saja aku tidak tau. Selain itu dia juga bersikap seperti atasan disini dan dia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan _Nii-san_ sejak aku membuka mata tadi. Memangnya orang itu siapa?" tanya Nanami setengah berbisik.

"Yang kau maksud Akashi-_cchi_ kan-_ssu_?" Nanami mengagguk meski masih belum terbiasa dengan cara Kise memanggil nama orang lain dengan imbuhan uniknya. "Dia Akashi Seijuurou-_cchi_. Dia –"

Kalimat Kise yang selanjutnya tidak didengarkan oleh Nanami. Tubuhnya seketika membeku ketika mendengar nama milik sosok bersurai merah menyala itu. Otaknya kembali memutar memori lamanya.

"Dia…. Akashi Seijuurou…. -_sama_?"

_Healers_

* * *

_Reply_ buat naru soalnya nggak bisa lewat PM:  
Hehehe. Gomen. Aku akan berusaha update secepat mungkin ^^

_Thanks for your review, follow and fav. It's supporting me_.

* * *

Yak! Akhirnya update!  
Ketika WB melanda T.T  
Tapi sekarang udah nggak. Yokatta ^^  
_Hontouni sumimasen deshita_ /bow/

Tetap ikutin FF ini ya….

_So, mind to review_?

**TBC**


End file.
